Olhar e Tocar
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Pós Guerra. Harry venceu a guerra e está sob a vigilância do Ministério, quando seus poderes se excedem, não há o que fazer, senão prendêlo da forma que ele jamais imaginou. SLASH! CHAP 11 ON!
1. Lacrado

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Lemon / Homem x Homem / Cenas de Sexo / Palavreado de Baixo Calão – se te desagrada, não leia.

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Par:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Resumo:** Pós Guerra. Harry venceu a guerra e está sob a vigilância do Ministério, quando seus poderes se excedem, não há o que fazer, senão prendê-lo da forma que ele jamais imaginou. SLASH!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Lacrado**

Olhos verdes se abriram num brilho obscurecido pela raiva. Dormia tranqüilamente quando o chamado da lareira o acordou. Estendeu a mão e buscou o relógio de pulso, sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e constatou ser sete da manhã.

- Porra! Em pleno domingo! – xingou em voz alta.

Quis ignorar e voltar a dormir, mas a pessoa insistia. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e rolou na cama, ficando de bruços. Não teve jeito, levantou-se com lentidão e se espreguiçou. Andando a passos lentos se dirigiu à sala e acionou a lareira com a varinha, aproveitando para azarar quem quer que fosse que o despertara a essa hora. Cruzou os braços, com a pior cara quando ficava nervoso e aguardou a cabeça aparecer entre a chama.

No segundo seguinte, a cabeça de Hermione surgiu pelas chamas. Fungou apertando a varinha com força. Não podia azarar a amiga, mas podia brigar com ela.

- Droga Mione, sete da matina em pleno domingo? Se o mundo não estiver acabando, tenha certeza de que não te perdoarei por isso.

- Não seja dramático Harry – ela parecia séria demais, sinal de que algo não estava bem.

- O que foi dessa vez? – se abandonou no sofá, de frente a lareira e aguardou.

- Estão te chamando no Ministério, e parece grave, apronte-se logo, e chegue às oito em ponto.

- Uma merda que vou! – declarou, dando por encerrado o assunto e se levantando para voltar ao quarto e apagar no sono.

- Se eu fosse você, eu iria ver o que querem. Parece que tem a ver com a magia que detectaram em sua casa – e sem mais, ela desapareceu, não era boba de aturar a raiva que o amigo começava a demonstrar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry pegou o vaso de cristal sobre a mesinha de centro e o atirou com força contra a parede, despedaçando-o. Não era o suficiente para diminuir sua raiva, mas por enquanto, bastava.

* * *

Ás oito em ponto, ele escancarava a porta do escritório de Fudge ignorando os protesto da secretária, que se descabelava tentando impedi-lo de entrar sem aviso prévio de sua chegada.

Dentro da sala, espantados, estavam, fora o ministro, Remus Lupin e Severus Snape. Fazia quase nove anos que não via a cara do professor de poções, já Lupin, ficara em contato por ele ser amigo de seus pais e padrinho e o considerava muito.

- Olá Harry! – cumprimentou Remus com um sorriso de divertimento, sendo retribuído por um aceno de cabeça.

Snape nada disse, apenas o mediu de cima a baixo com o mesmo desdém que tinha quando ainda estudava.

- Ao menos chegou no horário... – reclamou o ministro, nada satisfeito com a invasão em sua sala e o tratamento que estava recebendo. Ele era uma autoridade e nem Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo podia faltar-lhe o respeito.

- O que foi agora, Fudge? – cuspiu, com irritação.

O ministro estreitou os olhos. – Veja como fala, seu mal educado.

- Chega de enrolação, Fudge, eu quero voltar pra casa e dormir – arrastou uma cadeira e a virou para si, sentando e apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o encosto. Numa demonstração de completo desleixo.

- Parece que ficou pior do que era quando adolescente... – resmungou Snape, sem fitá-lo e com uma expressão de repulsa.

- Oi pra você também, Snape – retrucou o comentário fazendo pouco caso.

- Nós estamos aqui, pois foi constatado uma alteração de energia mágica em você, Harry. – esclareceu Remus, com voz calma.

- Uma grande variação de magia pra ser mais exato – corrigiu Fudge.

- E daí?

- Se continuar a crescer e se tornar mais instável, teremos que trancafiá-lo numa ala segura em Azkaban ou extingui-lo, se é que me entende – Harry quis voar contra o pescoço do velho ministro, que lhe sorria com satisfação, mostrando que era o que mais desejava.

- Então, pra quê estou usando essa porra dessa merda? – gritou totalmente revoltado, quase esfregando o pulso na cara do ministro.

Quando havia ganhado a guerra e matado Voldemort, seus poderes estavam acima da média considerada insegura e insana para um mago da sua idade, talvez até para um ancião de séculos de vida e experiência. O que o faria enlouquecer, tornando-se uma ameaça à vida da comunidade bruxa. Fudge declarou que o trancaria para o resto da vida em Azkaban, mas Lupin foi contra e lutou para que isso não acontecesse. A solução, dada por Snape, coisa que nem o próprio Harry Potter desconfiava, foi usar uma tranca de magia. Uma espécie de drenagem de energia mágica que controla o nível dentro do corpo da pessoa. E era exatamente essa tranca mágica, em forma de bracelete em seu punho direito, que esfregava nas fuças do ministro.

- Isso não está funcionando... – declarou Severus Snape, sentindo o que de fato estava se passando. A magia de Harry era até palpável, coisa que não deveria ser, com a tranca, uma das mais poderosas, que chegava a deixar um bruxo de nível alto, como um trouxa, sem um pingo de magia.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – a raiva foi dirigida agora para o ex-professor. Nessa hora, o bracelete trincou e rompeu-se num raio tão forte que quase cegou a todos que estavam na sala. Pergaminhos e objetos mais leves foram ao ar em redemoinho ao redor do moreno e vidro começou a explodir.

- Controle-se Potter! – gritou Snape.

- Estupefaça! – Fudge tentou acertá-lo, mas o feitiço foi rebatido antes mesmo de alcançar o alvo, como se Potter tivesse um campo de força o protegendo, e voltou contra o próprio conjurador, o acertando em cheio e o derrubando da cadeira, desmaiado.

Harry levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo uma forte pressão no crânio como se fosse estourar. Seu corpo queimava como em chamas e convulsionava como se recebesse constantes raios elétricos.

Precisava manter a calma, mas não conseguia, fazia dois anos que Fudge não o deixava em paz, o ameaçando e o recriminando todo dia, exigindo que aceitasse ser trancado numa ala em Azkaban, por vontade própria. Tudo para livrar-lhe a cara e manter-lhe o cargo. Ao pensar isso, ficou com mais raiva e o poder começou a crescer e oscilar, empurrando os móveis e os outros dois que restaram acordados.

Sem escolha, Snape apoiou-se contra a parede e sacou a varinha.

- Não Severus! – pediu Remus, achando o pior.

- Não sou tolo em utilizar algum ataque contra ele para receber de volta. Só quero alcançá-lo.

Com a varinha frente ao rosto, conjurou uma magia que permitiu que avançasse contra o descontrolado homem, agora de joelhos, sem condições de dominar o próprio poder. A energia ia sendo cortada pela varinha conforme caminhava, mas estava sendo difícil manter os passos, com a pressão que o ameaçava jogá-lo contra a parede. Agarrou-se na borda da mesa, mantendo o ritmo e conteve-se quando a energia de Potter passou a cortar-lhe a pele da mão, vertendo sangue. Já ao lado do moreno, retirou das vestes um outro bracelete, e a todo custo, travou-o ao punho esquerdo de Harry. No mesmo instante o poder cessou.

Todos caíram ao chão, cansados.

Depois de alguns minutos se recuperando, se dignaram a levantarem-se e se olharam com repreensão.

- Tudo bem Harry? – Lupin correu em ajudá-lo a erguer-se. – Severus? – olhou ao outro.

Snape estava de pé, mas apoiado na mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, um tanto confuso.

- Aconteceu que você rompeu a tranca, como havíamos previsto, só não pensava que seria tão rápido – disse seu ex-professor de poções.

- E o que você fez? – voltou a perguntar, dessa vez totalmente recomposto.

- Usei um lacre...

- E acha que vai funcionar até quando? Pelo jeito, o último não funcionou... – escarneceu.

Snape estreitou os olhos. – Não seja ridículo, Potter! Sei perfeitamente que tranca mágica não te segura mais. Como eu disse, dessa vez, você foi LACRADO.

Harry quedou-se calado e o encarando com uma expressão indecifrável. Ouvira direito? Mexeu-se e constatou que podia mover-se perfeitamente, como sempre. Esticou a mão para o tinteiro, caído a sua frente e tentou fazê-lo levitar sem a varinha, testando seu poder mágico. O tinteiro prontamente suspendeu-se ao ar e depois voltou ao chão, conforme ordenava, sinal de que ainda tinha magia correndo em seu corpo, e não tão baixa, se conseguia usá-la sem varinha. A diferença era que aquele poder em excesso e descontrolado, não estava mais pressionando seu corpo e nem ao seu redor.

- Sinto muito Severus... – a voz de Remus quebrou o silêncio que se fez.

- Não tivemos chances de discutir sobre o assunto, e depois do que aconteceu, só tenho que aceitar, mesmo que me desagrade – Snape deu de ombros.

- Peraí! Parou! – Harry ergueu as mãos pedindo tempo. – O que está acontecendo que eu não sei? E o que é esse lacre?

Remus olhou a Severus. – Acho melhor você explicar isso.

- Primeiramente, vou dizer o que faz a tranca mágica. – o seboso professor começou. – A Tranca, serve para segurar a magia dentro da pessoa, sem que esta seja liberada. É uma espécie de cadeado. Compreende? – olhou ao impaciente moreno.

- Entendi... Continue.

- O lacre mágico estabiliza o excesso de magia e o guarda em algo poderoso o suficiente para armazena-lo sem que rompa, no caso, não o lacra na própria pessoa, como a tranca faz. Entendeu agora? – Snape aguardou a resposta.

- Quer dizer que o excesso da minha magia foi passado para outro lugar e guardado? – Snape confirmou com a cabeça – Certo, então, onde está parte da minha magia?

- É aí que entra o que você não sabe. – Remus intrometeu-se.

Snape puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, voltando em seguida a encarar o impaciente ex-grifinório a sua frente. – O que estávamos querendo discutir nessa reunião, Potter... Era o lacre que seria usado em você. Como seu poder é muito além de nosso conhecimento e controle, não se pode armazena-lo em nenhum tipo de objeto, que certamente seria rompido com extrema facilidade por sua magia e voltado como uma bomba a seu corpo. – dessa vez, quem sentou foi Potter, já temendo o pior. – A única forma de armazenar seu poder, seria em uma pessoa também bruxa, mas que tenha um nível baixo de magia e um corpo puro, sem mistura, para suporta-lo.

Harry engoliu em seco. – E quem seria essa pessoa?

Snape fungou com desgosto. – Sabe o que aconteceu com Draco Malfoy, certo?

- Ele foi morto por Voldemort, junto com sua mãe. – disse o que soube.

- Errado. – Severus negou com a cabeça. – Ele está em coma profundo. Voldemort precisava de energia, mas já havia matado Narcissa e Lucius em Azkaban, então roubou a magia de Draco e o esgotou até que seu coração parasse, mas como ele é sangue puro e de linhagem antiga, seu organismo havia de alguma forma protegido um resquício para mantê-lo vivo, mesmo que em estado vegetativo.

- Merda... – Harry soltou, enquanto apertava as mãos. – Então, nesse exato momento, Draco Malfoy é o canalizador que guarda minha magia?

- Sim... – Snape confirmou. – Era para discutir sobre isso, que você foi chamado. Queríamos saber sua opinião e se você aceitava ou não, além de que eu estava na dúvida também, e não queria envolver meu afilhado em algo tão complexo e perigoso como um lacre mágico.

- Como assim complexo e perigoso? – quis saber, não pensava que seria pior do que já estava.

Dessa vez, Remus apoiou a mão ao ombro de Harry e sorriu-lhe. – Eu explicarei. – o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça. – Como seu magia foi guardada no corpo de Malfoy, vocês tiveram uma ligação entre si, caso contrário, isso não seria possível. Se ele morrer, você também morre e vice-versa. Estão unidos daqui pra frente.

- Como assim? – ficou histérico, jamais ficaria unido a Malfoy algum. – E se eu quiser quebrar o lacre?

- Você pode Harry... – Lupin garantiu e viu como ele relaxava. – É só extinguir com o corpo que guarda seu poder. Somente você pode romper o lacre, nem mesmo Malfoy poderá faze-lo, por isso que Severus não estava de acordo.

- Mata-lo? – Harry voltou a ficar tenso.

- Matar é a outra forma de dizer extinguir – Snape ironizou.

- Bem, ele está de coma certo?

- Com a sua magia dentro dele, acho que não mais... Fraco, esgotado e certamente com amnésia, pois sua magia não dará a ele poder como antes, apenas o manterá vivo e acordado. – garantiu Remus.

- Indefeso? – Potter perguntou com interesse.

- Completamente... – Remus voltou a confirmar.

- Menos mal então. - Snape o encarou com raiva, perante esse comentário. – Quê? Ele já é insuportável com ou sem magia! – se defendeu.

- Chega de conversa. O que está feito está feito. – Severus cortou o assunto com rispidez. – Vamos terminar logo com isso. - Antes que Harry perguntasse algo, colocou em sua frente um pergaminho e lhe entregou uma pena. – Assine.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha em desconfiança. – E o que seria isso?

- Um tratado. Você não poderá tocar um dedo no meu afilhado, nem utilizar qualquer tipo de magia contra ele, a menos que ele permita. A única coisa, que você poderá fazer por direito, é mata-lo para romper o lacre. Essa é a única e justa condição, então assine.

Potter pegou o documento e o leu com calma e no mínimo detalhe. Não confiava em Snape e não seria agora que ia confiar. Depois, assinou sem se queixar, entregando o pergaminho para Lupin.

- Remus guardará o documento. – esperou objeção por parte do professor de poções, mas este simplesmente aceitou.

- Assunto encerrado – Snape disse por fim. – Só uma última coisa, Potter. Draco já deve estar em sua casa, dormindo por causa da poção que lhe ministrei. Lembre-se de nosso acordo, e não faça nada estúpido.

- Certo, certo. – concordou - Agora, posso ir?

Remus o abraçou e se despediu, enquanto Snape apenas moveu a cabeça como um curto e frio aceno.

* * *

Em casa, Harry se atirou ao sofá exausto. Aquele golpe de poder que se desprendeu de dentro de si, o deixara um trapo. Queria agora dormir até anoitecer e depois jantar pizza com cerveja. Era isso mesmo que faria.

Uma sombra se assomou sobre seu rosto, o que o fez sobre-saltar de susto e empunhar a varinha, mas logo se relaxou e desabou novamente no sofá.

- Droga Mione! – reclamou. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim trazer Malfoy, como Remus havia me pedido, caso eu notasse um brilho intenso ao corpo dele. Confesso que não esperava que você aceitasse tão facilmente.

- Eu não aceitei, apenas fui forçado a toda essa droga, já que a merda da minha magia excede os padrões toleráveis!

- Que mau humor! – suspirou, seguindo para a lareira. – Já vou indo, Malfoy está no quarto de hóspedes e a cerveja acabou.

Ela riu quando ouviu o grunhido do amigo então, jogou um pouco de pó de flú na lareira e se foi.

Harry girou o corpo ficando deitado de lado e olhou para o corredor dos quartos, olhando para uma das portas. Do outro lado, estava a pessoa mais imbecil e intragável de sua vida, e era obrigado a aceitar. Nove anos sem se verem, nove anos mais arrogante e indesejável, foi o que pensou antes de apagar no sono. Resolveria esse problema quando acordasse.

* * *

**N/A:** obrigada por lerem essa minha nova fic! Deixem reviews comentando se estão gostando ou não, por favor! Assim saberei se devo continuá-la ou desistir. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Draco Malfoy**

Harry havia acordado fazia uma hora, mas estava desde então sentado no sofá, olhando ao bracelete que Severus Snape colocara em seu braço esquerdo.

Era um dragão prateado que mordia a própria cauda, e envolvia seu punho com precisão e conforto. Os olhos eram feitos com água marinha, que brilhavam conforme recebia luz. Tudo tão Malfoy e sonserino que ficou com enjôo só de pensar, ainda mais que o suposto homem estava em seu quarto de visitas, alguns poucos metros de distância.

Ainda não fora vê-lo e nem queria ir tão já. Ao invés, resolveu tirar a barriga da miséria e pegou o celular, jogado sobre a mesinha da sala. Discou o número da pizzaria trouxa e aguardou.

- E aí Jean. Me vê uma pizza à moda da casa e duas dúzias de cerveja gelada – pediu ao ser atendido.

- _Porque não passa aqui Harry?_ – perguntou o rapaz, do outro lado da linha. – _Faz tempo que a gente não fica. Ou será que você tem algum compromisso?_

- Não vai dar Jean, fica pra outro dia – se remoeu de ódio olhando para a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Nessas horas poderia estar transando sem se preocupar no horário.

- _Ah! Harry... Você prometeu desde a semana passada!_ – fez birra.

- Depois Jean, depois... – e desligou suspirando. – Ow! Merda de vida!

Ia para a cozinha, preparar os pratos e os talheres para quando sua pizza chegasse, quando um barulho se fez ouvir, vindo do quarto onde estava Malfoy. Ficou branco. Ele acordara e era hora de enfrentar o loiro arrogante, mais cedo do que queria, mas não era mais o garoto bobinho de antes, a guerra o fez mudar radicalmente. Enfrentaria a fera e o poria em seu devido lugar.

* * *

Olhos se abriram assustados e forçou o corpo a se sentar, mas estava fraco, caindo novamente à cama num gemido de dor.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando pôr as idéias no lugar e tentar se lembrar de algo, mas sua mente era um vazio angustiante.

Voltou a abrir os olhos, mas só viu o escuro, nada além do negror a envolvê-lo por todos os lados, o deixando desesperado.

Com dificuldade, girou o corpo para o lado, ouvindo o som da coberta se arrastar com seus movimentos, constatando que estava em algum lugar macio. Apoiou-se nos braços e forçou o corpo para se sentar, conseguindo finalmente erguer o tronco. Estendeu as mãos para frente, com receio e esperança de sentir algo, e pôde sentir um tecido a esbarrar em suas mãos. Agarrou-se a ele, mas se desequilibrou quando foi mover as pernas e caiu de um lugar alto, enroscado nesse tecido e o som de sua queda espalhou-se pelo ambiente.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto tão bruscamente que foi inevitável não bater de encontro à parede e fazer mais barulho. Não se importou e buscou a varinha, acendendo as inúmeras velas que havia pelo quarto, o deixando bem iluminado.

Seus olhos pousaram-se no amontoado de tecido, ao lado da cama, onde se podia ver apenas um par de pés incrivelmente brancos. Certamente Malfoy tentou se levantar e acabou por cair levando consigo a cortina do dossel, agora rasgada e a lhe encobrir todo o corpo.

Perfeito... Além de estar lacrado ao mundo mágico, e à pior pessoa que existe nesse mundo mágico, tinha que servir de babá, como se não bastasse.

- Bom trabalho Malfoy, por re-decorar meu quarto! Poderia ter gritado ao invés de tentar se levantar!

Foi dizendo sem paciência e com um puxão, nada delicado, arrancou o tecido que encobria o ex-sonserino.

O pano vermelho voou pelo ar e debaixo, a figura de um homem de longos cabelos platinados se fez ver. Os fios finos e macios estavam sem corte, a franja um tanto longa, lhe caia abaixo do queixo e atrás, se espalhava pelo tapete, obviamente chegava abaixo dos quadris. A pele tão pálida e suave parecia muito mais frágil do que era, estava exposta por entre a abertura do roupão de seda prata que lhe caia por um ombro, desnudando parte do tórax. Mesmo estado sentado, com as pernas dobradas, podia se deduzir que era alto, e pela largura dos ombros, não era nada frágil. Rosto suave e de marcações perfeitamente regulares não expressavam muito, apenas os olhos azuis prateados o fitavam um pouco mais abertos que o normal, devido o susto, e delineados por cílios claros e sobrancelhas alongadas bem definidas. A boca estava semi-aberta e rosada, mas nada que esboçasse medo ou receio.

Potter ficou encarando essa criatura durante alguns segundos até se dar conta do que fazia.

- O filho da puta do Snape cuidou muito bem de você... – foi a primeira coisa que pensou e disse.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender. Uma atitude que se assemelhava a Lucius Malfoy, mas Potter sabia, ou melhor, enxergava, que este a sua frente era bem mais bonito que o pai.

- Muito obrigado pela consideração Potter... Me sinto encantado por palavras tão gentis a minha pessoa e o quanto você reconhece o meu trabalho.

Harry virou-se bruscamente para a porta, vendo ali, parado, o seu ex-professor de poções.

- Que merda está fazendo aqui? Não dei autorização para freqüentar minha casa sem ser convidado! – reclamou, irritado.

- Se eu esperasse ser convidado, isso nunca aconteceria – retrucou com calma, entrando no aposento e se encaminhando até Malfoy.

- É exatamente essa a intenção! – gritou exasperado. – Cai fora Snape!

- E deixar meu afilhado desse jeito? Com alguém como você? – riu sarcástico – Nem em seus sonhos, portanto, pode ir se acostumando com minha presença, pois virei sempre aqui, ministrar os medicamentos de Draco e ver como ele está.

- Malfoy me pertence agora! Dele, cuido eu! – exclamou revoltado, detestava a prepotência de Snape.

- Seu? Como se ele fosse um objeto ou um gatinho de estimação? Oh! Por favor! – debochou.

- Se ele guarda o que é meu, então passa a me pertencer também! Ou senão, _extinguirei_ com ele e quebrarei o lacre – ameaçou, estreitando os olhos.

- Não faria isso – sibilou.

- Quer apostar? Ele nunca foi um amigo, pior, ele sempre foi uma bosta no meu sapato... Só um estralar de dedos e ele cai morto aqui mesmo... – advertiu seriamente, mostrando que falava a verdade.

Snape o encarava com ódio, mas não podia fazer nada. Bateu palma uma vez e uma maleta cheia de poções apareceu sobre a cama.

- Pois bem senhor imbecil... Cuide dele, se ele permitir... Mas lembre-se, pode haver um dia, em que você engolirá esse seu orgulho idiota e essas palavras sujas, e se humilhará pedindo minha ajuda... Ele não se lembra de muitas coisas, e as poucas recordações que restaram estão confusas, mas ainda tem caráter e personalidade do antigo Draco Malfoy...

Sem esperar por mais nada, Severus girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu por onde viera. Harry ficou se remoendo sozinho até dar conta do outro, que o olhava com interesse.

- O que está olhando?

- Seu nome é Potter... – ele pronunciou baixo.

- Isso mesmo, eu sou Harry Potter, e você é Draco Malfoy. Anda, levanta e vá tomar um banho, daqui a pouco tem pizza e cerveja pra janta. – disse secamente. – Melhor ir se acostumando, pois aqui não tem nada de comida requintada e vinho tinto...

- Tudo bem... – concordou num longo suspiro, tentando se levantar do chão. – Devo ter-lhe feito algo, não?

- Não sabe o quanto!

- Realmente, não sei... Não me recordo em tê-lo conhecido... Talvez vagamente, mas pode não ter sido você, a pessoa que me recordo.

Quando Draco ficou de pé, Harry pôde comprovar que ele era alto, só alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele, coisa mínima. O loiro olhou ao redor, um pouco confuso.

- O banheiro é aquela porta – Potter apontou.

Antes de entrar, Malfoy o fitou sobre o ombro. – Se me detesta tanto como disse ao homem que falava há pouco... Por que preciso ficar aqui com você?

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. – É uma longa história Malfoy, te conto quando estivermos jantando. Ok?

- Jantando pizza com cerveja... – o loiro concordou com um meio sorriso e sumiu ao banheiro, fechando a porta.

Potter ficou chocado. Aquele não era Draco Malfoy... Estava comunicativo demais e dando sorrisos sem deboche. Apesar que ele olhava com a mesma confiança do antigo Malfoy e continuava a falar arrastado, a voz um pouco mais rouca que quando adolescente.

Sacudiu a cabeça e tratou de pegar uma camisa do guarda-roupa e a deixou sobre a cama. Era uma das camisas que emprestava a Jean, quando este passava a noite com ele. Precisava de uma calça, pois ali no quarto de hóspedes não tinha, o jeito era ceder uma sua.

Quando ia para seu quarto, a campainha tocou o fazendo mudar de direção e abrir a porta de entrada.

- E aí fujão? – era Jean com uma caixa de pizza e cervejas.

Jean era um rapaz trouxa de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Se conheceram na pizzaria onde ele trabalhava e acabaram ficando algumas noites. Era um bom rapaz, apesar de se mostrar dependente de sua companhia, coisa que o atual Harry Potter não era muito fã. Se comprometer sério e ficar atado a uma pessoa. Talvez foi por isso que achou o lacre com Malfoy, o fim do mundo.

Sem esperar por cumprimentos desnecessários, Harry foi puxado pela nuca e recebeu um demorado beijo. Correspondeu com a mesma voracidade, afinal, fazia quase um mês que não sentia o corpo e o toque de alguém.

Passou o braço pela cintura do outro, para intensificar o beijo, quando Jean o empurrou perplexo. Olhou-o sem entender, e notou que o rapaz estava com olhos arregalados, fitando além de si. Olhou para trás, para deparar-se com Malfoy, que parado perto do corredor, os olhava sem saber o que fazer.

Os olhos verdes subiram e desceram pelo corpo a sua frente. O loiro estava com os cabelos úmidos e vestia apenas a camisa azul claro que lhe deixara sobre a cama, deixando à mostra da coxa para baixo. As mangas longas estavam dobradas até os antebraços e abertos dois botões no colarinho, por onde se via o pescoço pálido.

Depois do choque, Draco abriu um sorriso maroto e o olhar brilhou malandro. – Sinto muito, acho que interrompi vocês... Podem continuar, façam como se eu nunca estive aqui. – complementou dando uma piscada. Deu meia volta sem pressa alguma e retornou ao quarto.

- Agora sei porque não tinha tempo...

Harry voltou sua atenção ao rapaz parado na porta, que esboçava um sorriso nada contente. Não disse nada, pois não devia satisfações a ninguém, e não estava comprometido, para uma discussão de ciúmes. Jean percebeu isso e ficou ainda mais aborrecido, entregando as coisas para Harry.

- Bem... Quando se entediar dele, sabe quem procurar... – forçou-se a sorrir, mesmo sabendo que seu sorriso não era convincente, mas ele realmente gostava de Harry.

- Valeu Jean... – agradeceu em voz baixa.

Depois que o rapaz se foi, e colocou as coisas na cozinha, encaminhou-se até o quarto onde encontraria Malfoy e abriu a porta sem bater, afinal, a casa era sua.

- Posso saber que porra tinha nessa sua cabeça para andar só de camisa pela minha casa? – acusou avançando pra dentro do quarto.

Draco estava de costas para a porta e deitado de bruços sobre a cama, as pernas suspensas e cruzadas, enquanto folheava uma revista que achara na cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Você só me deixou uma camisa... E como estava demorando, resolvi por procura-lo, para saber se era assim que me vestiria. – se defendeu, sem ao menos olha-lo.

- Olha pra mim quando estou falando com você! – Harry estava ficando realmente irritado. Seus olhos não queriam se desviar do traseiro do loiro, onde a camisa mal encobria e se perguntava mentalmente se ele estava sem nada por baixo, já que não havia deixado nenhuma peça íntima para que vestisse.

Draco abaixou a revista e ergueu os olhos para o moreno, prestando atenção nele. – Acho que para exigir isso, você deveria estar olhando para o meu rosto e não para o meu traseiro. Ou estava falando com o meu traseiro?

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – grunhiu querendo estapear o loiro e a si mesmo. – Anda, vamos comer antes que a pizza esfrie.

- Você não veio aqui pra me recriminar por andar apenas de camisa pela sua casa? Agora quer que eu saia do quarto assim?

- Quer saber Malfoy? De agora em diante, vai vestir apenas camisa. – dizendo isso, saiu porta afora.

Não demorou muito para o loiro aparecer na cozinha e sentar no balcão, onde as coisas estavam dispostas.

Viu como ele caminhava elegante, seus pés descalços contra o piso frio da cozinha. Mas parecia não se incomodar com isso. Ele se sentou ao banco redondo e alto, parecido com o usados em bares, uma perna apoiada na haste de ferro e a outra esticada tocando o chão com a ponta dos dedos. Pegou uma fatia da pizza e o levou à boca, pelo visto, saboreando pela primeira vez aquela comida trouxa. O queijo derretido a deixar fios que caíam pelos lábios. Não entendia como ele conseguia ser tão sofisticado mesmo comendo pizza com a mão, devia ser o sangue, como ele bem costumava dizer.

- Potter... – ouviu seu nome, não com desprezo, mas de forma natural.

- Que?

- Eu estava lendo a revista e não me situei direito na data... – ergueu os olhos azuis aos verdes.

- Você esteve dormindo... – nessa hora, achou que fizera burrada. Era melhor ter deixado Snape cuidar do loiro e esclarecer essas coisas, o coma, o tempo, a situação no geral.

- Quanto tempo? – quis saber.

Harry tossiu. – Bem... Quase nove anos Malfoy...

E o olhou, vendo que a expressão do loiro não se alterara em nada e ele continuava a comer tranqüilamente. Percebendo o clima, Draco voltou a olha-lo e sorriu.

- Estava falando sério em me deixar vestindo apenas camisa?

- Absolutamente...

Harry sorriu interiormente enquanto dava mais uma mordida no seu pedaço de pizza.

Olhar não fazia mal algum, afinal...

* * *

**N/A**: mais um capítulo! Sei que o Harry está sacana, mas é assim mesmo. E o que acharam do Draco? Obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

Agradecimentos a:

**Tamyy** – olá! Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz q goste das minhas outras fics tbm! Bem, não sei se vc gostou do Draco, mas ele não vai ser frágil, e nem metido, tenha certeza, só vai deixar o Harry irado de vez em quando, e muito babão, já q o Harry está tarado nessa fic. E sim, ele vai ficar por baixo! Espero q goste! Bjus!

**Polarres** – olá! O Harry além de desbocado é um perfeito sacana... Aqui eles já se confrontaram um pouco, e o olho comprido do Harri já se focou nos atrativos do Draco, basta agora eles ficarem juntinhos, mas isso só mais pra frente. Bjus!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Bem, aqui já deu pra ter uma idéia de como vai ser o Draco, espero que tenha gostado. Bjus!

**Lyra Belacqua** – olá! Nome bonito, é o seu mesmo ou é nick? obrigada por comentar, mesmo que seja um oi e tchau, eu já fico contente! Espero que tenha curtido este cap! Bjus!

**Bela Youkai** – olá! Demorei um pouco em atualizar, mas saiu! No próximo vai ter mais Harry e Draco, agora q o loiro já acordou! Bjus!

**Dani** – olá! Obrigada pelo comentário! Aq está outro cap! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!

**Lilly W. Malfoy** – olá! Obrigada por comentar, este capítulo o Draco já acordou, o resto será interação entre os dois e muita confusão, espero q goste! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Proposta Indecente

**Título: Olhar e Tocar

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Proposta Indecente**

Havia se passado quase uma semana depois que acordou, e a rotina era a mesma – nunca sair da casa. Ao contrário, Potter vivia fora, e só regressava à noite, não tendo muito tempo para se falarem, e quando tinham, eles conversavam o mínimo, pois o moreno não gostava de se expressar.

Nesse dia, Draco andava pela pequena casa. Não havia muitos cômodos, era uma espécie de apartamento só que de dois andares, onde Potter morava. Sua casa ficava no andar superior enquanto no inferior era de um casal humilde, donos dos estabelecimentos. Poderia se julgar uma espécie de república.

A sala não era muito grande e a cozinha menor ainda. Não havia mesa e sim um balcão com quatro bancos redondos e altos. O corredor com três portas, onde uma era o quarto do anfitrião, a outra o de hóspedes e que se tornara oficialmente o seu, e a última, o w.c. Os banheiros eram nos quartos composta de vaso sanitário, lavatório e chuveiro. Tudo bem modesto. Pelo menos, era o que achava, até entrar no quarto de Potter.

Estava entediado de não fazer nada e não poder fazer nada, que resolveu bisbilhotar as coisas do moreno.

Ao abrir a porta, ficou estático. O quarto era grande, dava o tamanho do seu e da sala juntos. Dividida em dois ambientes. O de mini escritório e o de dormir.

Entrou largando atrás de si a porta aberta e passou a olhar os papéis sobre a mesa. Nada de interessante, apenas contas para pagar, cartas de amigos ou colegas de trabalho. Falando em trabalho, não sabia do que Potter trabalhava, talvez era seu trabalho que o obrigava a sair cedinho todos os dias, o que não foi diferente hoje e até agora ainda não havia voltado.

Do lado da mesa havia um armário de gavetas próprio para guardar arquivos, e na outra parede, vários retratos de mulheres e homens. Sorriu, gosto não se discutia.

Seus olhos buscaram a cama de casal. Bem aconchegante e macia. Comprovou por si mesmo, sentando nela e passando a palma da mão sobre a colcha. De frente à cama havia um espaço aberto, sem móveis, o que achou estranho.

Perto da cama, era o banheiro. A porta estava aberta e se via claramente uma banheira. Ficou fascinado e se levantou de pronto, caminhando até ela como que hipnotizado.

Uma banheira! Não se lembrava onde vira uma antes, mas se lembrava perfeitamente que gostava dela.

Era estranha sua amnésia. Sabia como comer, conversar e até fazer algumas coisas específicas, como tocar violão, mas não se lembrava como aprendera e nem quem lhe ensinara. Era óbvio que gostava de conforto, mas não se recordava onde foi que viveu e nem quem eram seus pais ou amigos. Resumindo, se esquecera das pessoas e dos momentos que passou com elas, e não de seu aprendizado, propriamente.

Voltou sua atenção à adorada banheira. Tinha que matar o gostinho de se banhar ali.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a torneira de água quente e procurou sais de banho. Foi encontrar numa prateleira de vidro, junto com shampoo, sabonete e óleo corporal. Derramou um pouco, dentro da água e fechou a torneira quando a água alcançou um nível apropriado. Testou a temperatura com a mão e sorriu. Estava perfeita.

Botão por botão foi abrindo a camisa que vestia. Potter lhe ameaçara em deixa-lo vestido daquela forma e cumpriu o que disse, lhe entregando uma limpa em tom esverdeado, que agora repousava ao lado da banheira.

Com cuidado entrou na água e mergulhou até o peito ficar encoberto, restando à mostra os ombros e pescoço. Tocou aos cabelos, estavam despontados, mas continuavam macios e brilhavam platinados.

- Finalmente o vejo acordado e bem.

Draco assustou-se e olhou para a porta. Ali parado e o olhando com afeição, estava Snape.

- Lembro-me de você, quando acordei.

- Sou Severus Snape, seu padrinho. Cuidei de você até o dia em que despertou – foi dizendo enquanto entrava no banheiro e colocava uma caixa sobre a pia. – Como se sente?

- Cansado... – ficou um pouco incomodado com a naturalidade do homem que dizia ser seu padrinho. – Desculpe, mas poderia esperar lá fora? Estou tomando banho...

- Sim, eu vejo – não alterou sua expressão, quando Draco ficou envergonhado e se afundava ainda mais na água espumante. – Não tenho tempo para isso, pois Potter logo estará de volta.

Pegando a varinha, o professor de poções o olhou criticamente. – Vou dar um jeito em seu cabelo.

Com um girar da varinha, os fios platinados deslizaram num corte desigual, na frente ficara a franja um pouco longa, a lhe encobrir os olhos e dos lados os fios se alinhavam em ordem crescente até a parte de trás, terminando num 'v' da altura de seu quadril. Era um corte repicado que se ajustava naturalmente aos movimentos e destacava-lhe o formado do rosto.

- Perfeito! – Snape aprovou o seu próprio truque. – Dentro dessa caixa há poções de vitamina e energia, para que se recupere mais rápido. Agora me vou, não quero ser enxotado por aquele mal-educado. – ia saindo, quando parou na porta, dando mais uma olhada para o afilhado. – Se aquele desmiolado e louco te fizer alguma coisa, não duvide em me procurar. Vá até à lareira, jogue um pouco de flú e diga 'Asas de Morcego' bem nítido e entre no fogo esverdeado, assim, você aparecerá em minha moradia, em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? – pensou um pouco, lembrava-se desse nome.

- Se quiser saber de tudo, apareça por lá... Sei que Potter não lhe contou muito, ou quase nada...

Draco concordou com a cabeça, era verdade, sempre que perguntava sobre sua vida para Harry, este só dizia poucas coisas e tudo muito confuso que nem o próprio parecia entender o que estava falando, depois mudava de assunto ou se irritava soltando algum palavrão.

- Já estava me esquecendo – Snape voltou até a porta. – Não comente nada que eu apareci por aqui. A menos que queira ouvir ele reclamar e praguejar por um bom tempo.

Malfoy fez uma careta. Sabia como era horrível quando o moreno se irritava e ficava histérico soltando palavrões por todos os lados.

Ficando novamente sozinho, Draco voltou a se empenhar em relaxar e aproveitar o banho. Repousou a cabeça na beira da banheira e fechou os olhos, inspirando o aroma que preenchia o ar.

* * *

Harry chegou em casa mais cedo, sempre vinha de noitibus por isso levava mais horas de percurso, dessa vez, preferiu a rede flú. Estava exausto e queria apenas tomar um banho e cair na cama para depois, se acordasse, encher o estômago com alguma porcaria e voltar a dormir.

A casa estava silenciosa e julgou que Malfoy estava em seu quarto dormindo ou lendo, as únicas coisas que podia fazer. Deveria pensar melhor nisso, afinal, não era vida. Sabia muito bem como era um tédio não ter nada para se fazer e obrigado a ficar trancado em casa. Passara a infância dessa forma e não queria fazer o mesmo com o loiro, mesmo ele sendo aquele imbecil arrogante. Melhor dizendo – era imbecil arrogante.

O Malfoy de agora havia mudado muito. Ainda tinha seus sorrisos provocadores e sarcásticos, ainda falava com malícia, entretanto, não era mais aquele antigo Malfoy de quando estudavam em Hogwarts.

Caminhou até seu quarto e cortou o espaço que separava a porta da cama se livrando dos sapatos e da camiseta. Passou uma mão no pescoço, fazendo uma massagem lenta e deslizou os dedos pelo peito até o abdômen, terminando por abrir a braguilha da calça.

Ao se aproximar do banheiro, parou surpreso pelo que seus olhos encontraram. Um loiro dormia em sua banheira, a pele pálida a aparecer por entre a espuma e os cabelos platinados a flutuarem na superfície da água. Uma das pernas estava sobre a beirada da banheira, os contornos dos músculos molhados a escorrer pequenas gotas.

Ficou um tempo aproveitando essa imagem excitante, até recuar silenciosamente os passos. Foi se sentar na cama e aguardou tranqüilamente, pois a porta do banheiro estava aberta e da cama, se via perfeitamente a banheira. Com displicência, levou os braços para trás, se apoiando neles, pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado e manteve os olhos no corpo do loiro. Fizera uma boa escolha, voltar pra casa mais cedo.

Não demorou muito para que Malfoy acordasse. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos e se espreguiçou erguendo os braços acima da cabeça. Estava totalmente relaxado e sonolento, o que era maravilhoso.

Sem pensar muito, levantou-se e deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo, tirando o excesso da água.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, preso no corpo nu e molhado, vendo os movimentos fluidos que o loiro fazia para sair da banheira. Os fios platinados a grudarem pela pele.

Malfoy era perfeito e bem dotado. Lembrou-se como o ex-sonserino se gabava na escola, dizendo ser de sangue puro. Tinha que admitir, não estava mais que certo.

Acompanhou uma gota que deslizava pelo meio das costas até alcançar a covinha que marcava o início do traseiro. Ali ela se estabeleceu, mas seus olhos continuaram a percorrer a curva dos glúteos e a entradinha que delimitava o início da coxa.

Foi então que Draco se virou de frente para a porta, puxando a toalha para se enxugar e deu de cara com um Harry Potter descarado, contemplando seu pênis e erguendo uma sobrancelha aprovando o que via com a cabeça.

Se cobriu com a toalha, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. Em sua mente queria xingar até os ancestrais de Potter, mas as palavras se enroscavam na garganta tamanha vergonha.

Com a visão comprometida pela toalha, Harry voltou sua atenção ao rosto de Malfoy e quase riu ao notar que ele corava.

- Você está em meu quarto e usando a minha banheira... Tenho todo o direito de estar aqui te olhando – sorriu safado.

Draco deu uma olhada no moreno. Cabelos rebeldes, sem camisa, e de calça aberta, mostrando sua cueca azul marinho contendo um volume considerado no meio das pernas abertas. Ele era o retrato vivo de um depravado.

Você sempre foi assim? Um sem-vergonha? – tentou soar nervoso e forte, mas sua voz saiu um pouco tremida.

Harry riu alto e negou com a cabeça. – Não... Digamos que eu era... Tímido.

- Duvido muito – tentando não pensar no moreno, Draco pegou sua camisa e a colocou sem ter se enxugado direito. O resultado foi o tecido grudar em suas curvas e ficar um pouco transparentes em alguns lugares, para maior deleite do anfitrião da casa.

- Falo sério, e você não era assim, tão recatado... Antes me parecia bem exibido – ponderou consigo. – Ou talvez se mostrava assim, já que ninguém nunca viu de fato, o seu corpo nu...

Draco parecia pasmado ainda, o olhando como se visse um extraterrestre. Sorriu novamente e com ousadia, passando os olhos de cima a baixo no corpo pálido, coberto pela fina camisa.

- E que puta corpo heim?

- Harry!

Um estranho calafrio percorreu a espinha do ex-grifinório. Nunca Draco o chamou pelo primeiro nome e ouvir sua pronuncia era um pouco estranha, porém gostosa de se ouvir.

Viu quando o loiro foi se retirar de sua presença e ponderou numa proposta. O ex-sonserino tinha um baita corpo, muito mais sarado do que todos que já viu.

- Desculpe estar usando sua banheira, mas me era familiar e queria matar a vontade de relaxar nela.

- Não tem problema, pode se banhar aqui sempre que quiser – piscou um olho.

- Talvez... – Draco sorriu de lado. – Mas quando você estiver fora e tendo a certeza de que irá demorar muito tempo para voltar.

Harry fez um bico de falso desgosto. – Oh certo! Mas seria massa ver esse seu traseiro mais vezes...

Malfoy balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Aliás, Draco... – esperou contradição em utilizar o primeiro nome do loiro, mas este apenas parou no batente da porta e o olhou aguardando. – Gostaria de ficar nu mais vezes pra mim?

Malfoy abriu a boca, incrédulo com a proposta e ia retrucar, quando Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Isso é proposta que se faz?

- Posa pra mim Draco. Falo sério – voltou a ficar sério, encarando aos olhos prateados com intensidade.

- Posar? – agora sim, não estava acreditando.

- Esse é meu trabalho, sou fotógrafo profissional. Fiz faculdade e tudo – esclareceu ao indicar as fotos em forma de retratos com molduras que outrora Malfoy havia notado na parede do quarto de Harry, onde homens e mulheres posavam com roupas íntimas ou totalmente nus. – Vi seu corpo e você é... Perfeito.

- Não sei... – ficou confuso. – E pra quê quer me fotografar? Não ganhará dinheiro algum.

- A fotografia também é uma arte e você é um excelente modelo, se trabalhasse com isso, seria muito famoso.

- Não obrigado. Não quero ser famoso e nem tirar fotos.

- Qual seria o problema? Você não tem muitas coisas para se fazer e está proibido de fazer algo, pois está fraco ainda. Seria algo diferente pra você – sorriu ainda mais, tentando se fazer parecer inocente.

- Você ficará me olhando, esse é o problema.

- Você falou tudo... Ficarei apenas olhando e não te tocando...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e sorriu mais sedutoramente.

Draco ficou um pouco chocado pela insistência do moreno. Não se deixou transparecer e com um suspiro simulado deu meia volta para sair do quarto.

- Vou pensar em sua proposta Harry...

Quando ficou sozinho, Harry abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Não ficava em casa, pois não conseguia se controlar e seus olhos grudavam em Malfoy. Estava começando a se sentir como antigamente, aquele garoto bobinho e inferior, sendo encoberto pelo radiante fascínio que transbordava de Draco. E o pior, adorava isso.

- Snape, você pagará muito caro, seu filho da puta! – grunhiu enquanto entrava no banheiro.

De todos os bruxos que existiam na Inglaterra e até mesmo no mundo, foi lacra-lo justo a Draco Malfoy, sua paixão platônica da adolescência.

Livrou-se da calça e da boxer que vestia por baixo. Abriu o chuveiro na água fria e entrou por inteiro. Estava precisando de um banho frio para aplacar o fogo interior e o membro excitado.

A água gelada percorreu seus músculos e o fez ofegar um pouco. Encostou a testa no azulejo e ficou assim, de olhos fechados.

- Vou acabar batendo as botas de tanto tesão, mas valerá a pena – sorriu.

* * *

Quando Potter entrou na cozinha, mais a noite, encontrou Malfoy sentado num dos bancos, as coxas aparecendo pela barra da camisa, um pouco levantada.

O loiro comia um sanduíche de salada e bebia suco natural de laranja.

- Fiz pra você também – Draco empurrou na direção de Harry o prato com o sanduíche. – O suco está na geladeira.

- Você fez? – ficou surpreso. Pegou um copo do armário e seguiu para a geladeira, para enche-lo de suco. – Achei que não tivesse nada comestível em casa.

- E não tinha mesmo, fiquei até surpreso pela quantidade de porcaria em sua cozinha... – o loiro sorriu quando Potter voltou a se sentar a seu lado, lançando um olhar nada satisfeito.

- Então, como conseguiu o milagre?

- Hum... – pensou por um momento, tentando se lembrar do nome. – Acho que ela disse se chamar Hermione Graler.

- Granger.

- Isso, Hermione Granger…

- O que ela veio fazer aqui? Creio que não apenas estocar minha geladeira.

- Engano seu. Ela veio exatamente para estocar suas provisões alimentares escassas.

Harry fez uma careta enquanto mordia o sanduíche. Devia esperar por isso, afinal, era Mione.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, até que Draco o olhou um pouco receoso.

- Harry... – o moreno lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor. – Nós éramos amigo?

Nessa hora, Potter foi beber o suco e começou a engasgar e tossir. Draco o ajudou, dando tapinhas em sua costa.

- Merda!

Depois de um tempo tossindo, tomou fôlego e o olhou nos olhos. Como dizer que eram inimigos em Hogwarts? Que se rivalizavam sempre que podiam?

- Bem, eu era da Grifinória e você da Sonserina... – tentou soar natural.

- Mas não falávamos? Não nos conhecíamos?

- Um pouco... Mas não aquela amizade... – disse baixo, distraído com seu sanduíche.

Draco ficou um pouco duvidoso e continuava encarando-o estreitamente. Para desconversar, resolveu mudar totalmente de assunto.

- E então? Decidiu?

- O que?

- Minha proposta – o olhou com interesse.

- Seria interessante... – sorriu um pouco, antes de beber seu suco.

Harry abriu um largo e gratificante sorriso. Nunca sua carreira de fotógrafo seria tão bem recompensada.

* * *

**N/A:** aqui começa a esclarecer o título "Olhar e Tocar". Cada dia estou demorando mais nas postagens, e o motivo é falta de tempo. Desculpem a demora. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando.

Agradecimentos a:

**Sy.P** – olá, acompanhe sempre! Bjus!

**Fabi** – olá! As confusões estão sempre nas mãos do Harry, e logo ele vai se enrascar hehe :) Não irei para, fique tranqüila. Bjus!

**Srta Black** – olá! O Harry tbm tá depravado e sacana. Bjus!

**Srta Kinomoto** – olá! Você tinha razão, primeiro dia quase nu, daqui pra frente, nas seções de fotos, ficará completamente nu XD Bjus!

**Bela Youkai** – olá! Bem, o Harry quer viver no limite da tensão, ou seria tesão? Mas logo ele tentará devorar o loiro! Bjus!

**xmaripottermalfoyx** – olá! Atendi ao seu pedido e ele está com cabelo longo e franja, espero que tenha gostado. Bjus!

**Sashita** – olá! Nhai, eu tbm amo o Draco! E ele por baixo é muito bom! Bjus!

**Lyra Belacqua** – olá! Entendi o nick, bonito. Quanto ao Harry, o Draco e o Snape o deixam histérico, mas logo ele fica louco mesmo hehehe :) Té mais! Bjus!

**Milinha-potter** – olá! Acredite, estou vibrando de alegria até agora, com as suas palavras e o 'perfeito'! Nossa muito obrigada! Bjus!

**Bruno Malfoy** – olá! Gostou do Harry safado? Nesse cap deu pra perceber ainda mais como ele é safado neh? O Draco está começando a ter nossão, e pelo jeito adora provocar o safado! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Olhos, Cabelos e Lábios

**Título: Olhar e Tocar

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – Olhos, Cabelos e Lábios**

Harry olhou atentamente através da lente de sua câmera. Deteve-se ao rosto de Gerrard, um rapaz bem atrativo, cabelo castanho avermelhado e olhos azuis.

- Como uma vadia... – murmurou consigo mesmo, percebendo como ele o olhava, provocante, passando a língua pelos lábios.

O flash foi disparado e a primeira foto saiu, dando close nas sombras que formavam pelos traços definidos do modelo, salientando a beleza dos olhos e o contorno quadrado do maxilar e do queixo levemente pontudo.

Ajeitou novamente a câmera, dessa vez para tirar a foto do corpo inteiro.

- Tire o roupão – avisou e foi prontamente atendido, com aquela mesma provocação. – Ta mais pra puta no cio do que vadia... – voltou a murmurar pra si mesmo. – Ta querendo levar no rabo...

- Como me posiciono? – Gerrard o olhava com inocência premeditada e Harry sabia que ele queria que o tocasse.

- Deite-se confortavelmente no sofá e abra as pernas de modo natural – sorriu com perversão, apoiando um braço no cavalete que suspendia sua câmera.

- Não gostaria de vir aqui me ajudar?

Harry abriu um largo sorriso, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Adorava esse emprego.

* * *

Malfoy abriu os olhos, levando um braço a encobrir a claridade vinda da janela. Ficou um tempo nessa posição, tentando se lembrar de seu sonho.

Era uma sensação estranha, como uma recordação de uma época distante, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nada, nenhuma imagem, nenhum trecho ou pessoa.

Se levantou um pouco perturbado, mas resolveu por deixar pra lá, era só um sonho e não haveria nada de mais.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro a fim de se banhar, então notou uma camisa branca dobrada sobre a cômoda com um bilhete encima. Apanhou o papel e leu, com um discreto sorriso:

"Eis seu traje especial para hoje. Volto mais tarde, então, aproveite o dia como achar melhor. Potter".

- Como se tivesse tantas coisas para se fazer... – largou o papel e entrou no banheiro levando consigo seu "traje especial".

Minutos depois estava na cozinha preparando um suco. A casa era um tédio com Potter ou sem Potter. Enquanto bebia foi para a sala e deu uma olhada nas coisas.

Nada de interessante, nem na TV, muito menos nas revistas e jornais.

Então seus olhos pousaram na lareira e se lembrou daquele velho de cabelos escuros e oleosos que disse ser seu padrinho.

Seria bem mais interessante passar o dia conversando coisas que não se lembrava. Queria saber tantas coisas e uma delas era que tipo de relacionamento tivera com Harry Potter. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que não foi um dos mais saudáveis, muito menos um dos melhores.

Apanhou um pouco de pó de dentro de um saquinho que Snape deixara junto com as poções que precisava beber, o jogou no fogo da lareira e disse em voz alta:

- Olhos de Morcego – a chama tornou-se verde.

Com receio, se aproximou e colocou um pé, notando que não se queimaria, assim, tomou coragem e entrou por inteiro dentro da lareira.

Foi golfado num redemoinho vertiginoso que odiou e se arrependeu até o último fio de cabelo ter decidido visitar aquele velho, para depois ser cuspido pra fora de outra lareira.

Caiu de bruços, cheio de fuligem e a camisa levantada até a cintura, mostrando mais do que deveria.

- Merda... – se sentou o mais decentemente que sua situação permitia, ajeitando a camisa. – Nunca mais entro em uma lareira...

- Essas viagens são mesmo detestáveis... – soou uma voz masculina calma e sedutora.

Draco ergueu os olhos, um tanto confuso, pois não se lembrava que Severus possuía uma voz assim, dando de cara com um homem moreno, alto e encorpado, que vestido elegantemente com um terno escuro e uma capa de pele jogada pelos ombros, o observava com nítido interesse, sentado numa poltrona.

Realmente aquele não era Severus Snape.

Bem, deveria ser a casa de seu padrinho, deu uma olhada a sua volta, uma sala ampla, sombria e escura, mas bem rica e aristocrática. Talvez esse homem fosse o filho dele? Talvez até o conhecia, mas não se lembrava graças á amnésia. Voltou a olhar ao desconhecido.

- Esta é a residência de Snape?

- Nunca ouvi falar... – o outro voltou a pronunciar calmo, o medindo da cabeça aos pés.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando tudo muito estranho, então se lembrou do nome que era para ser pronunciado. "Asas de Morcego" e não "Olhos de Morcego". Maldita distração!

Se levantou tomando o cuidado de não aparecer nenhuma parte íntima de seu corpo. Seria muito mais constrangedor se isso acontecesse.

- Sinto muito, acho que errei de endereço – olhou ao estranho, mas ele não estava mais na poltrona.

Olhou ao redor, pois não percebeu quando havia se movido dali, e gelou de susto ao encontra-lo ao seu lado, um passo de distância de si, o olhando de perto. Instintivamente deu alguns passos para trás, mantendo distância.

- Não há problema... Não costumo receber visitas tão... Agradáveis... – o moreno sorriu de lado. – Me chamo Maxmillian van Lucken, e... – seus longos e frios dedos tocaram ao rosto de Draco, numa carícia superficial – Qual o nome de ser tão... Raro?

- Draco Malfoy... – sussurrou, preso no olhar verde desse estranho homem. Isso não estava nada bem.

- Draco... – cantou, apreciando a pronuncia desse nome exótico – Como Draconys, Dragon... Dragão... Ser mitológico de beleza, poder e grandiosidade...

- Ahn... – Malfoy retrocedeu novamente, tentando botar as idéias no lugar. – Com licença, mas preciso ir.

Tentou alcançar a lareira, mas foi abraçado pela cintura.

- Me faça um pouco mais de companhia... Draco...

Novamente aquele olhar... Estava ficando estranhamente atraído por esse moreno, sentindo algo que lhe era familiar, algo que talvez já houvesse sentido antes.

E de repente seus lábios estavam tão próximos... Centímetros de distância...

* * *

- Ah! Hum... Aah... Oooh!

Harry meteu mais fundo e mais forte. Seu corpo suava, mas estava longe de terminar agora. Se negava a soltar um único som, enquanto fazia com que seu amante perdesse a voz de tanto gritar.

- Aaah... Ah! Ah! Aah… - Gerrard se agarrou no encosto do sofá, estava sendo impiedosamente galopado. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, não duraria muito.

Mas Harry não parecia se importar com isso, continuava a meter sem piedade, fazendo com que o pobre corpo do modelo trombasse contra o estofado, cada vez mais forte. As pernas abertas já não sustentavam mais as investidas.

Gerrard pingava tamanho esforço em agüentar. Seu traseiro ardia e seu membro doía, sendo pressionado pelas almofadas. Agarrou mais forte em seu apoio, fincando as unhas com desespero e prazer. Seus gritos eram cada vez mais altos.

Com um sorriso, Potter segurou uma das pernas do rapaz, erguendo sem muita gentileza e o obrigando a se inclinar para frente, ficando com o rosto contra as almofadas e dando mais acesso ao seu dolorido cuzinho. Gostava de deixa-los nessa posição, pois eles pareciam ainda mais submissos, com o pênis balançando conforme as estocadas, longe de qualquer estímulo. Aumentou a velocidade, observando esse membro vermelho e inchado até explodir num orgasmo violento, urrando como um animal. Sorriu ainda mais, se gabava em ter a capacidade de faze-los chegar ao clímax sem qualquer tipo de masturbação, e sabia que eles adoravam dessa forma.

Mais algumas investidas e também deixou se levar num curto e baixo suspiro. Se afastou e caiu sentado numa poltrona, tentando recuperar a energia.

Fazia tempo que não transava e essa volta ao mundo carnal foi ótimo. Limpou o excesso de suor de sua testa com a costa da mão enquanto com a outra retirava a película protetora de seu pênis, que sempre criava magicamente para ficar com seus amantes. Era algo que havia crido para essas ocasiões e de tão imperceptível, seus amantes nem desconfiavam que utilizava preservativo.

Mal ajeitou as vestes, que nem dera o trabalho de tirar do corpo, quando o celular começou a tocar. Buscou em suas coisas o pequeno aparelho e olhou ao número de chamada. Era Hermione.

- Fala... – soou nitidamente cansado e esbaforido.

- _Harry eu..._ – ela se interrompeu imediatamente. – _Não acredito que estava ficando com alguém!_

- Azar o seu, acabei agora mesmo, se você tivesse de adiantado alguns minutos, teria a chance de ouvir o clímax em seu auge.

- _Não seja idiota!_ – ela resmungou, totalmente ultrajada.

- Ok mamãe! O que foi dessa vez? – debochou, enquanto via Gerrard passar o dedo em sua entrada arrombada, fazendo carinho e o olhando com um largo e satisfeito sorriso.

- _Enquanto você estava curtindo nojentamente a noite, eu vim aqui no seu apartamento, ver como Malfoy estava ou se precisava de alguma coisa e não o encontrei!_

- Quê? – dessa vez se endireitou na poltrona, levando a sério – Que porra!

* * *

Hermione afastou o celular da orelha, quando Harry gritou aquele palavrão. Rodou os olhos e voltou a encostar o aparelho em seu ouvido.

- Harry eu não... – a linha tinha caído, ou ele havia desligado – Harry!

Harry aparatou bem na sua frente.

- Sabia que ele era uma porcaria de um Malfoy! Estando ou não com amnésia!

- Eu sei... Também não confio em uma única palavra do Malfoy... Deveríamos saber que ele não cumpriria uma ordem de "não deixar a casa em hipótese alguma" que o ministério exigiu.

- Se eu colocar as mãos naquele filho da puta – nesse instante, a lareira cuspiu um corpo sobre si, o fazendo cair de costas e bater a cabeça contra o piso.

Harry abriu os olhos para se deparar com Draco sobre si, todo sujo de fuligem. Toda sua vontade de esgana-lo se perdeu em algum lugar entre os fios desse cabelo longo e o olhar prateado que o observava confuso. Seus olhos desceram até os lábios, entreabertos e fascinantes.

Em vez de mata-lo, queria beija-lo...

Seu corpo estremeceu por esse simples desejo.

- Malfoy, sai de cima – ficou perturbado. Como pode, Harry Potter, o garanhão mais cobiçado dos últimos anos, o que não sente nada emocional e sim apenas sexual, por todos que cruzam seu caminho, esteja sentindo essas centenas de borboletas revoando em sua barriga?

- Harry?

- Não, a empregada...– estava se sentindo muito mal no instante em que esse loiro resolveu cair sobre si e em certas partes de seu corpo.

Draco deslizou para o lado, coisa que Harry não queria que ele fizesse, pois estaria se esfregando no _júnior_, mas que agora era tarde para reclamar, e esperava que se sentasse, coisa que demorou mais do que planejara, graças a dor de cabeça.

- Bem, vejo que já o encontrou, agora vou indo – Hermione ria da cena e do olhar de certo moreno. O conhecia muito bem para saber o que Harry sentia ou deixava de sentir. E estava mais aliviada que ainda restou algo de bom e digno dentro desse homem perturbado de olhos verdes.

- Té mais Mione... – Harry se despediu, antes de olhar para Malfoy. – Que aconteceu? Que diabo foi isso?

- Eu não sei... – negou com a cabeça.

Harry estreitou os olhos, não acreditando. – Ah, claro... Então, você não me desobedeceu e saiu por aí?

- Isso eu fiz – Draco ergueu a cabeça sem se intimidar. – Queria ir ver Severus para conversar sobre o que eu não me lembro...

- E? – Harry estava começando a ficar saturado daquele velho seboso, sempre se intrometendo. Certamente andou entrando em sua casa sem permissão, quando estava no trabalho.

- Me confundi nos nomes e acabei saindo em uma casa completamente estranha, com um homem completamente estranho e senti algo absurdamente estranho...

- Você o quê? – gritou – Poderia ter sido pego! Malfoy, onde estava com a cabeça? Ainda deve ter comensais e pessoas que podem querer te pegar!

- O mais estranho era que ele me parecia familiar... – Draco nem deu ouvido, ainda imerso em suas próprias ponderações.

- Parecido como?

- Não sei... – Malfoy voltou a olha-lo, mas dessa vez, não em seus olhos e sim em sua boca. – Ele ia me beijar...

Harry ficou tenso. De uma hora pra outra sua raiva foi direcionada a esse tal homem familiar para Draco e o desejo de descobrir quem era superava até mesmo o seu orgulho. Falaria com Snape a respeito e tentaria subtrair o máximo de informações daquele imbecil.

Se Draco conhecia, certamente esse homem também o conhecia e agora sabia que Malfoy havia despertado.

Seu instinto dizia que teria que se livrar dele o quanto antes...

- Harry... Está me ouvindo?

O moreno piscou os olhos, e o encarou diretamente.

- O que disse?

- Ouvi você me chamando, e de repente fui tragado pela lareira de volta...

- Sem usar o pó de flú? – isso estava ficando cada vez mais sinistro.

- Sem pó, sem pronunciar o endereço... O que acha?

- Não tenho idéia...

Mantiveram silêncio.

Harry voltou a se perder nesses olhos azuis prateados. Tocou ao cabelo de Malfoy, e voltou a olhar seus lábios. – Acho melhor você tomar um banho... Vou preparar algo para comer...

Enquanto o loiro deixava a sala, apertou a mão em punho e suspirou cansado, tentando se controlar. Draco seria o último que poderia tocar... Sabia que se fizesse, não haveria mais volta, não haveria mais Harry Potter... Em seu lugar só existiria a sombra de Draco Malfoy...

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo curtinho (como todos os capítulos dessa fic), mas enfim atualizado! Desculpem a demora! O próximo capítulo demorará, mas farei o possível em não tardar muito. A quem me comentou, queria pedir desculpa de não ter respondido um por um, mas é mais fácil pra eu responder aqui, no final dos chaps.

**Agradecimentos a: xxxLunaxxx**, **milinha-potter** – oiê, nossa, pensei que não veria comentários seu, depois que terminou Incógnito, ainda bem que tenho este aqui pra responder! Espero que goste das continuações! **Nicolle Snape**, **Lyra Belacqua**, **SyP**., **Clara dos Anjos**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Bruno Malfoy**, **Lilly W Malfoy** e **Thais Weasley Malfoy** – a todos que comentaram, um muito obrigada de coração, espero que não desistam dessa fic por eu estar demorando em atualizar e, nesse chap, o Harry mostrou seu lado "Don Juan" (segundo a xxxLunaxxx rsrss), espero que tenham curtido esse chap! Bjs!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Olhos, Cabelos e Lábios Parte 2

**Título: Olhar e Tocar

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Olhos, Cabelos e Lábios (Parte 2)**

Harry saiu do banho e permaneceu andando de um lado a outro, frente à porta do quarto de Malfoy.

Sua cabeça estava uma zona, várias perguntas, várias intuições e vários sentimentos que não conseguia distinguir corretamente.

Olhou à maçaneta e chegou a ameaçar tocar nela, mas se arrependeu e voltou a andar de um lado a outro, impaciente.

Como Draco estava demorando muito para sair, decidiu-se que entraria e interrogaria o loiro não importando que tipo de circunstâncias.

Girou o corpo e encarou a porta para se deparar com um Draco recém banhado, exalando um cheiro gostoso e o cabelo úmido, escorrendo algumas gotas pelas mechas de sua franja.

- Olá Harry – parecia bem animado pra quem andou sendo assediado por um desconhecido, e isso lhe fez o sangue ferver mais rápido.

- Oi... Malfoy... – pronunciou entre dentes.

- Veio me buscar para nossa sessão de fotos?

- Claro – sorriu nervosamente.

Malfoy o acompanhou até seu quarto, mantendo o olhar na cabeça do moreno, finalmente sumindo com sua postura tranqüila e descontraída. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto via que Potter estendia um tapete de pele sintética de leopardo, bem no espaço aberto, frente à cama o qual outrora havia reparado e achado estranho deixar tanto espaço sem uso. Agora estava explicado o motivo. Estava muito desconfiado e tenso, mas logo mudou sua fisionomia, camuflando o que estava sentindo, quando notou que o moreno estava virando para seu lado.

Quando Harry terminou de colocar as almofadas negras sobre o tapete, o olhou um tanto enigmático.

- Um cenário improvisado, mas o que conta é o modelo, e não o ambiente – sorriu. Se Malfoy não queria conversar sobre o ocorrido, tinha outros meios em descobrir, a questão agora se resumia em... Aproveitar! – Venha, não seja tímido.

Draco estreitou os olhos – Não sou tímido... Acho que nunca fui tímido na minha vida.

- Tem certeza? Se quiser a gente começa bem light... – provocou, enquanto fazia pouco caso e arrumava o zoom de sua câmera.

Ao erguer os olhos, para finalmente encara-lo, o pegou literalmente sem roupa. A camisa estava jogada sobre a cama e Malfoy de pé sobre o tapete.

Ficou completamente sem ação.

- _Fecha a boca Harry!_ - se recriminou mentalmente, voltando o maxilar de volta no lugar e tentando não se deixar levar pelo sorrisinho satisfeito naquela boca gostosa que queria experimentar fazia tempo.

- Me deito agora?

- Seria uma boa... – Harry deu seu melhor e mais safado sorriso. – De bruços...

Malfoy chegou a duvidar um pouco, mas acabou por fazer. Seu corpo foi sensualmente acariciado na textura macia daquele pêlo de leopardo e para finalizar, abraçou uma almofada.

- Assim está bom?

- Dolorosamente bom... – murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo a dor bem naquela parte de seu corpo que adorava usar.

- Como? Não ouvi o que disse – voltou a arquear uma sobrancelha, ficando ainda mais irresistível.

- Eu disse que está bom assim, para as primeiras fotos.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer os neurônios funcionarem e não somente os hormônios, então, começou a trabalhar.

Não utilizaria o flash, pois seria uma sessão contínua de fotos, e em pouca distância. Para fotos assim, teria que usar sua melhor e mais preferida máquina. Ironicamente nunca havia feito essas sessões, não trabalhava dessa forma seqüencial... Mas não se tratava de um serviço profissional, era completamente ao contrário, era antiprofissional, era para saciar sua fome, seu anseio e proveito. Ajeitou o ângulo e aproveitou e se deliciou com a imagem que tinha bem diante de si.

Observou por alguns segundos o pescoço e a curva de um ombro pálido, coberto pela cascata platinada que escorria perigosamente pelas costas de Draco e terminava preguiçosamente sobre uma das nádegas. Seus olhos seguiram esse trajeto perigoso, vendo a trilha de pele macia e, certamente, saborosa e quente, cheirosa, até os dois montes firmes que formavam aquele traseiro. Desejou fervorosamente ser aqueles fios louros, que se perdiam entre o rego que acolhia e guardava o tesouro mais cobiçado...

Quase gemeu só de se imaginar ali dentro, apertado, sendo tragado, estrangulado, aquecido...

E isso o surpreendeu, afinal, nunca chegou a gemer alto, e com ele, com esse desgraçadamente atrativo loiro, nem precisava senti-lo para que seus desejos irrompessem em forma de som e suor.

Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, notando algumas gotículas começarem a se formar em suas têmporas. Seu quarto parecia mais uma fornalha.

Draco por sua vez mirava a lente, como se tentasse atravessa-la para se deparar com esferas verdes. Gostava de ver aqueles olhos...

Mesmo sendo perturbador estar praticamente sendo comido com os olhos, gostava que eles o fitassem...

Seu corpo estremeceu frente a essa descoberta. Talvez no passado foi assim e continuava sendo agora... Se esse sentimento era em relação a Potter ou a outra pessoa, não saberia dizer com certeza, era confuso.

Lembrou-se no olhar de Van Lucken, homem atraente e estranhamente familiar. Sentiu se perder dentro daqueles orbes verdes e se perguntava como seria olhar no fundo dos olhos de Potter. Seria a mesma coisa? Sentiria a mesma emoção? Nunca chegou a se aprofundar nas ires verdes de Harry, e nesse momento queria ter a chance de faze-lo.

E como atendendo seu pedido, Harry afastou a câmera do rosto e o encarou intensamente, como querendo se afogar dentro de seus olhos, tão viciado em sua retina como estava na dele.

E lá estava aquela sensação de familiaridade, de atração... Como se necessitasse ter esses olhos focados em si, vendo-o nos mínimos detalhes, o apreciando, o desejando, o buscando... Mas era bem mais forte, mais incontrolável... Como se um ímã o puxasse para este moreno, o envolvendo por fora e por dentro...

Então como num estalo, sua mente regressou, e viu a realidade dar espaço ao tempo. Regredindo, afastando, voltando...

_Apoiava no corrimão de uma escada de madeira quando o viu entrar. Era um garoto, um garoto franzino e confuso, muito desastrado._

_Riu quando o viu esbarrar sem querer num monte de roupas e ficar envergonhado por sua falta de jeito. Mas ao mesmo tempo recriminou o fato de estar sorrindo, como se não fosse digno de se fazer, como se fosse errado achar graça em algo. Então se agachou até se sentar no degrau, preso os olhos nesse menino, o vendo agora pelas grades do corrimão._

_Um homem alto e de cabelos longos, da mesma cor do seu apareceu em cena, falou algo que não se recordou, então afastou a franja desajeitada desse menino com seu bastão, revelando uma cicatriz. O homem o chamou e teve que sair de seu esconderijo, para então ter aqueles olhos diretamente em si, o olhando com interesse e confusão..._

- Madame Malkin... – disse em voz alta, lembrando-se do nome da loja e desviando os olhos para outro lado.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso, saindo de seus próprios devaneios, em sua maioria picante e perverso, para notar o que Malfoy pronunciou.

- Madame Malkin?

- Lembrei de um trecho do meu passado, eu acho... – Draco se explicou, muito confuso. – Me veio na cabeça sem mais nem menos...

- Caralho... – Harry grunhiu. Será que Malfoy se recordaria de tudo? Sinceramente estava gostando de conviver com ele dessa forma, como se fosse a primeira vez que se conheciam.

Draco voltou a olha-lo nos olhos, com um estranho interesse, como se o estudasse. Depois notou que ele se fixou em seu cabelo, vendo a cor, a rebeldia, depois passou a acompanhar seus traços faciais até a boca.

Tragou saliva quando o viu se sentar e ficarem próximos, pois estava sentado no chão, ao lado do tapete. E ele estava pelado, pombas! Como acha que estava a situação do pobre _júnior_ nesse momento? De _júnior_ estava passando para _paizão_, mais grande, mais encorpado, mais duro!

- Vocês são estranhamente parecidos... – Malfoy pronunciou algo do gênero, não sabia ao certo, pois estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo agora.

- Cala a boca e vem logo pro papai – foi sua resposta, que causou um grande choque em Draco, visto que ele arregalava os olhos.

Fôda-se o Ministério! Fôda-se sua proibição de nunca tocar em Malfoy! Que se fôda tudo e todo mundo! Pro escambau que aturaria essa tortura!

Passou a mão pelo cabelo platinado, sentindo os fios úmidos e frios escorrerem macios pelos seus dedos, agarrando com gosto e desespero, encurtou o espaço entre seus corpos, praticamente se jogando sobre o corpo pálido e apetitoso, sentindo os músculos se retesarem debaixo de si, e finalmente, sentiu aqueles lábios...

E o beijou com possessão e volúpia...

E foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia ter sentido...

Draco resistiu no começo, mas logo aderiu á filosofia de Harry e mandou tudo pro inferno. Suas mãos agarraram a cabeleira negra e empurrou o quadril para cima, provocando o cérebro que funcionava no moreno, e foi como se apertasse um botão, pois um gemido sôfrego escapou por entre o beijo.

Harry arregalou os olhos, constatando que esse gemido foi mais seu do que de Malfoy. Tentou colocar as idéias em ordem, ou melhor, fazer sua cabeça de cima voltar a funcionar, mas contraditoriamente uma de suas mãos se apertava no traseiro de Malfoy, deixando as marcas de seus dedos naquela pele branca e o puxando para terem mais contato.

Pense Harry! Pense, pense! Vamos seu troglodita! Tentava a todo custo, mas estava difícil, confessava que nunca teve muitos neurônios em sua vida, que agia mais pela intuição do que pelo raciocínio. No fundo estava duelando contra o júnior! E o desgraçado estava vencendo!

O desgraçado e a língua de Malfoy, serpenteando dentro de sua boca...

Se separaram sem ar, quase afogados pelas salivas compartilhadas. Draco meteu a mão dentro de sua calça e boxer, sorte que resolveu colocar algo leve e confortável após o banho, sem botões ou zíper somente uma cordinha que se prendia em seu quadril, então foi mais fácil dele ter acesso ao seu membro excitado e o tirar pra fora.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando reprimir mais um gemido ao ser acariciado de forma possessiva. Dedos pálidos a deslizar para cima e para baixo, sentindo toda a extensão de seu pênis, a veia saliente que a demarcava e a cabeça inchada e gotejante.

- Então... Esse é o poder do Grande Potter? – Draco ironizou, soltando uma risada alta como antigamente, e isso fez com que se excitasse ainda mais, sem saber se estava frente a frente com o antigo Malfoy ou o novo Malfoy. Sem entender direito se era para humilha-lo ou elogiá-lo.

A velha incapacidade perante o príncipe dos bruxos retornou e o fez se irritar consigo mesmo e com ele, mesmo ele sendo incrivelmente gostoso. Com brutalidade, fincou os dedos no braço de Malfoy e o girou, deixando-o de bruços.

Deteve-se perante a visão daquele traseiro lisinho e convidativo. Acariciou enquanto Draco apoiava nos braços e o olhava sobre o ombro, deixando que fizesse...

Então começou a separa-los, ansiando a visão que teria daquele tesouro, sentindo seu membro pulsar mais dolorosamente. Já estava ofegando...

Draco tremeu, sentindo uma dor aguda em seu corpo, pegando a parte inferior de sua espinha dorsal e se alastrando. Tentou manter a respiração, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, como se não existisse oxigênio suficiente no ar. Fincou os dedos no tapete, tentando controlar o tremor de seu corpo, pois queria, necessitava desse toque, necessitava de Harry junto a si, mas quanto mais se excitava, mais sentia seu corpo doer.

- Harry... Pare... – pediu a meia voz.

- Te quero... Draco... Não me peça para parar agora... – mordeu um lado to traseiro de Malfoy, fazendo com que ele se retesasse ainda mais, de prazer.

Draco voltou a apertar mais forte as mãos, suas juntas ficando brancas pela força. Não conseguia mais respirar.

- Pare... – voltou a dizer, mais baixo que antes, mas Harry não queria parar agora, necessitava e sabia que Malfoy também.

Mas antes que pudesse dar conta, foi atingido por uma magia inesperada e caiu a alguns passos de distância de Draco, tonteou um pouco, mas logo conseguiu firmar a vista e se recompor do ataque, cravando os olhos no desgraçado que teve a ousadia e a coragem de o atrapalhar numa hora tão crucial, tão importante e mágica de sua curta vida...

- Nunca... Me... Interrompa... Num... Momento... Como... Esse... – sibilou num sussurro. – Como fez isso?

- Fez o quê? – Malfoy tentou não se mostrar abalado, odiava demonstrar fraqueza.

Com todo o descaramento, Harry se pôs de pé, nu, altivo e quem-manda-aqui-sou-eu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, de modo bem frustrante – O contrato! A merda daquele maldito contrato!

Malfoy o olhou com nenhum pingo de interesse, estava tão bom e tivera que sofrer uma parada respiratória, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e respirar não lhe parecia mais tão simples assim. Fora o inevitável sentimento de "você amarelou bem na hora H" que estava corroendo seu estômago.

Harry teve ganas de matar aquele imbecil do Snape. Como esquecer que o trato era – nunca, em hipótese alguma, tocar um dedo em Draco Malfoy, caso ele não queira. Onde estava com a cabeça em assinar aquela porcaria?

- Burro! Burro! Burro! – se xingou. E bem que Malfoy adorou excita-lo para depois dar um basta de modo bem traiçoeiro, digno de um sonserino!

Foi então que Harry percebeu que o loiro transpirava e tremia inteiro, como se estivesse com febre.

Sem se importar com mais nada, se aproximou e o carregou para deita-lo devidamente em sua cama, passando a retirar os fios platinados que grudavam em sua testa e o analisando de perto, com indisfarçável preocupação.

- Você está bem?

Draco abriu os olhos e o fitou, cansado.

- Quando eu digo pare, é pra parar, seu cabeça-dura.

- Como se eu fosse obedecer quem ficou apelando o tempo todo para ser gostosamente fudido... – deu um sorrisinho de lado, prepotente.

Draco estreitou os olhos e antes que Harry pudesse se afastar, o agarrou pelo _júnior_ e o apertou até que gritasse de pura dor.

- Puta que pariu... – rosnou entre dentes - Seu... Desgraçado... – caiu deitado no chão, tentando conter a dor enquanto massageava o quase assassinado. – Não precisava tentar me castrar...

- Por que? Acaso você perderia, além claro, da capacidade de pensar, o seu poder? – debochou ironicamente enquanto levantava da cama, se sentindo mais melhor, muito mais melhor ao ver Harry Potter caído e lacrimejando.

- Mas bem que você queria que eu comesse seu cú até não poder mais... – voltou a provocar, mesmo estando em situação pior, incapacitado de se levantar.

Malfoy sorriu, o antigo sorriso afetado, coisa que não passou despercebido a Harry que acabava de crer que quanto mais conviviam, mais o ex-sonserino parecia voltar ao seu "estado normal".

Draco que estava perto da porta deu meia volta, se aproximando de Potter, notando que ele se preparava para receber uma nova agressão, mas não queria agredi-lo nem insulta-lo, tinha algo melhor em mente.

Passou um pé para o outro lado do corpo do moreno, deixando-o bem no meio de suas pernas, e se posicionou na altura de sua cabeça, com as mãos afastou seus glúteos de modo sensual, mostrando sua tão cobiçada entrada ao paraíso, e gargalhou satisfeito quando o _garanhão_ grunhiu desesperadamente. Se esquivou de suas mãos, quando este tentou agarra-lo.

- Bons sonhos... Potter... – se despediu, seguindo para a saída e feliz da vida em provoca-lo.

- Você me paga... Malfoy... – vociferou inconformado. – Lembre-se que a vingança vem a galope... – e se remoeu pela simples menção da palavra galope com a imagem daquela entrada apertada.

- Mal posso esperar – o loiro lhe piscou um olho antes de sumir porta afora.

Sozinho, Harry soltou um longo suspiro de derrota. Perdera a primeira batalha, mas ganharia a guerra e se afogaria dentro daquele corpo. Sorriu de lado, bem, pelo menos o _júnior_ não havia sofrido nenhum tipo de seqüela, comprovou ao senti-lo encorpar entre seus dedos, novamente excitado.

O jeito foi se levantar, ir ao banheiro e bater uma punheta debaixo da ducha, como consolo.

* * *

Quando a água caiu sobre seu corpo tenso, passou a se acariciar com firmeza, sua mão em volta de seu pênis, subindo e descendo, sendo ajudado pela água morna que escorria por seus músculos, passando por seu peito, abdômen até o falo rígido o qual bombeava.

Fechou os olhos trazendo em mente o rosto perfeito e malicioso de Malfoy. A textura de sua pele pálida e o cheiro de seu cabelo... Mordeu o lábio inferior, retendo o gemido enquanto sua mão aumentou a velocidade.

Aquele olhar de superioridade, de um brilho distinto e desafiador... O olhando... O desejando... Seu membro ficou mais duro, a veia saltada e pulsando mais forte enquanto esfregava os dedos em toda sua extensão, como se fossem os dedos de Malfoy em sua carne.

Dessa vez um baixo gemido escapou de sua boca, se perdendo entre o som da água.

Então sua mente lhe trouxe a maciez daqueles lábios, do sabor do beijo... Malfoy possuía uma boca quente, picante e perigosa... Se imaginou sendo engolido por ela, mamado com força e gemeu mais alto, sua mão trabalhando mais depressa, a cabeça inchada expelindo algumas gotas de leite...

Ter aquele corpo junto ao seu... Se contorcendo de prazer, suado...

Mordeu a costa da mão, evitando gemer mais alto tomado pelo prazer quando alcançou o orgasmo, se desfazendo na outra que ainda subia e descia em seu membro.

Repousou o corpo contra a parede, tentando normalizar a respiração. Não era o que queria, mas valia por hora.

Depois de alguns minutos apanhou o sabonete, e se perdeu em pensamentos. Entre eles, como conseguir cancelar aquele contrato e como descobrir quem é o cara que ousou tentar beijar Malfoy.

O pobre Harry só não imaginava que Draco adorou provoca-lo, vê-lo incapacitado e frustrado. Achando isso uma ótima e bem divertida forma de passar o tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** avisei que iria demorar nessa atualização, mas aqui está o mesmo subtítulo para dois chap. Era pra ser num único capítulo, porém, achei que não terminaria logo então eu tinha resolvido postar metade/metade.

Sanae dando pulos de alegria Depois de tanto tempo finalmente consegui postar 3 capítulos numa mesma semana! Yes! Yes! Tentarei terminar um outro chap para postar até o fim de semana, só não sei de qual fic.

**Agradecimentos a: Lady My** – olá! Como vai? Fico muito feliz que tenha dedicado um tempinho para comentar minha fic! Aha... gostou do Harry poderoso e garanhão? Pois é, ele cansou de ser o coitadinho, bobinho e tímido. Acho que esse chap responde como o Harry está tentando conquistar o Draco não? Bem, sobre o misterioso cara vou falar nos próximos chaps, aguarde. Demorei pra atualizar? Só um tiquinho neh? Espero que tenha curtido esse chap. Bjs! **Hermione Seixas** – olá miga! Ce também adora uma perversão né? Estou te devendo ainda ler suas outras fics, que vou fazer em breve e claro, mandar reviews procê, me aguarde ;) bjs! **Fabi **– olá! Primeiramente quero agradecer seu comentário em Mensagens ao Mar! Essa fic tava tão esquecida, mas estou voltando a pegar firme nela e pretendo pegar firme em Caminho do Coração também, só preciso um pouco mais de tempo. Ahh, eu adoro mistério! Acho que dá um gostinho a mais pra ler, sei lá, só sei que a maioria das minhas fics, se não for todas, tem mistério no ar :) Que bom que aprova, espero que tenha gostado desse chap. Bjs! **Tamyy **– olá! Tudo bom? Pois é, eu adoro fazer o Harry sádico, principalmente com o Draco! He hehe XD Adorei sua frase: "tem cobra nesse mato e não é o júnior do Harry" rsrss :) Desejo atendido e eis esse chap saído do forno! Bjs! **Julia Cohn** – olá! Gostou do Harry safado? Que bom:) E o draco está meio rebelde nesse capítulo não achou? É que além de tudo, ele é um Malfoy e Malfoys são rebeldes, mesmo estando em condição de bichinho de estimação :3 Também adoro o Draco! Que bom que achou legal essa conscientização de se cuidar e tal, posso estar falando sobre DST nos chaps seguintes, quanto a mpreg, fica por conta dos leitores, se eu tiver mais pedido, posso também colocar algo na fic. Adorei ler seu comentário! Bjs! **Joana** – olá! O Draco sempre foi um menino mau :P não subestime muito um Malfoy, eles são traiçoeiros! Com certeza ele vai matar o Harry primeiro, e já deu pra perceber como ne? XD Bjs! **Milinha-potter** – olá! Me decepcionar? Longe disso, fico é muito contente em continuar lendo sua opinião! Se gostou do cap anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse ainda mais:) O Max vai aparecer nos próximos caps, e sim, Harry que o espere hehehe :) Vc conheceu Páginas em Branco? Não acredito! Ai... que bom que gostou :3 fico lisongeada em saber que fora essas fics do FF, vc leu uma outra fic minha! Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Provocações

**Título: Olhar e Tocar

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Provocações**

Harry amanheceu bem cedo, como de costume, tomou uma ducha e se vestiu para o trabalho. Não precisava levantar às seis, visto que começava o expediente às oito, mas não queria ver Malfoy, pois este lhe dava uma tensão nada saudável em seus organismos.

Assim, quando terminava de se vestir, voltou a dar ma olhada em seu relógio e...

- Puta merda... – grunhiu, ao constatar que o mesmo estava parado às seis da manhã, ou seria da noite? Correu só de calça até a cômoda, para conferir as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Oito e meia da manhã. – Puta merda dobrado...

Vasculhou em suas coisas o celular e discou para a agência de modelos a qual trabalharia hoje. Era uma agência muggle, portanto, o celular. Depois de dois toques, a recepcionista atendeu.

_- Top Model Festival, pois não?_

- Aqui é Harry Potter, o fotógrafo. Estou marcado para uma sessão que começaria às oito, confirma?

_- Hum... Sim, sim, confirma._

- Como pode ver estou atrasado, mas me ocorreu um contra tempo. Caso queira chamar outro em meu lugar, não há problemas, caso não, me aguardariam às nove?

_Os modelos ainda não chegaram, sua sessão de fotos foi atrasada para às dez_ – a moça, só então, lhe passou o recado.

- E quando decidiram isso? – estava começando a se irritar com esses funcionários preguiçosos. Se não tivesse se atrasado, teria que ficar esperando o horário desde as oito da manhã.

_- Hoje cedo, quando deu o horário e muitos dos modelos ainda não tinham chegado._

- Certo então – desligou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e jogando o celular na cama.

Eram sempre assim esses famosos. Tanto os modelos como as modelos, gostavam de se atrasar só para salientarem que eram importantes. Se não fossem tão bonitos e tão fáceis, teria largado essa profissão e passado para fotógrafo paisagista ou daqueles que percorrem o mundo para captar imagens da diversidade cultural.

Deixou o quarto, coçando os pêlos púbicos e sem camisa, foi direto ver o que tinha na geladeira. Ao pisar no azulejo frio da cozinha, quase caiu de costas pela imagem que teve.

Draco estava sentado na pia, recostado na parede com uma das pernas flexionadas e a outra pendurada, deixando ver parcialmente sua intimidade. A camisa lhe caía por um ombro e bebia descaradamente no gargalo de uma garrafa de champagne.

- Olá... – o loiro sussurrou de forma sensual, piscando-lhe um olho. – Não esperava te encontrar ainda aqui...

Harry passou os olhos de cima a baixo dessa criatura excitante, depois ao redor, constatando outras garrafas vazias de champane. Seu estoque já era.

- Vejo que andou comemorando – comentou com interesse, caminhando preguiçosamente até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Fechou a porta da geladeira e se recostou nela, cruzando os pés, o braço livre dando apoio ao que segurava a bebida, passando a dar alguns goles, encarando seu inusitado lacre mágico.

Se soubesse antes, que os lacres mágicos andavam, tinham corpo (e um baita corpo), tinha calor, gemia e entre outras coisas, pediria a Snape que o lacrasse desde o começo.

- Isso aqui – Malfoy salientou, sacudindo a garrafa que ainda estava pela metade em sua mão. – É porque eu gosto de champagne.

Potter voltou a analisar o loiro, reparando que ele estava um pouco mais pálido que o normal.

- Você não dormiu. O que houve? – foi inevitável soar preocupado.

- Como sabe? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por experiência própria.

Malfoy sorriu pícaro. – Quer mesmo saber por que?

- Certamente... – retribuiu o sorriso, bem mais malicioso do que o loiro.

- Fiquei me masturbando a noite toda... – sussurrou, abrindo as pernas e deixando ver tudo entre elas. Com um movimento sensual, levou a garrafa à boca, jogando a cabeça para trás e passou a penetrar o gargalo até o fundo, depois retirando lentamente, para voltar a introduzir em sua boca, o líquido lhe escorrendo pelos cantos da boca, deslizando pelo pescoço branco até sumir pela camisa.

Harry não agüentou e deixou cair a garrafa que segurava, espatifando no chão. Nem se dera conta, pois estava literalmente preso nessa imagem erótica, vendo o membro levemente intumescido de Malfoy, o buraquinho mal escondido do cuzinho, o ombro desnudo, o pescoço molhado de champagne, os movimentos de vai e vem, o gargalo sumindo dentro daquela boca maliciosa, levemente avermelhada pela fricção do vidro e o prazer contido naquele semblante aristocrático.

Gemeu, se excitando ainda mais, começando a ficar tenso, tamanho desejo que lhe percorria o corpo e lhe queimava por dentro.

Avançou o curto espaço que os separavam com um pouco de força, arrancou a garrafa das mãos de Malfoy, fazendo o líquido derramar pelo corpo pálido, molhando a camisa e a transparecendo.

Draco suspirou, sobre-saltando o corpo pelo contato gelado da champagne em sua pele quente.

Isso foi mais um motivo para Harry lhe agarrar pelo cabelo e o puxar para um beijo de língua. Suas bocas se devoravam com ânsia, chupando os lábios um do outro, mordendo e se degustando.

Sem perder tempo, apertou as coxas firmes que estavam a cada lado de sua cintura, subindo e descendo nessa carne macia até tocar onde queria.

Draco quebrou o beijo num gemido forte ao ter o membro segurado com precisão. Abriu os olhos, seduzindo ainda mais esse moreno que o masturbava, deslizando os dedos para cima e para baixo em seu pênis. Estavam de bocas próximas, que se tocavam suavemente e sentia os ofegos que lhe escapavam pelos lábios, assim como os seus próprios, misturados por baixos gemidos de prazer.

As mãos de Malfoy percorreram os braços de Potter, deslizando pelos músculos. Uma foi parar em seu pescoço, enredando os dedos pálidos nos fios negros em sua nuca e a outra seguiu até o pulso, fechando-se ali e acompanhando os movimentos que fazia para deixa-lo ainda mais duro e excitado.

- Ah... – Draco soltou, antes de morder o lábio inferior, tentando manter o controle.

Harry voltou a capturar essa boca, fazendo Malfoy deixar de morder o lábio para aceitar seu beijo. Não durou muito, apenas o suficiente de lhe tirar o fôlego e como finalização, chupou forte o lábio inferior, mais inchado que nunca. Percorreu a boca pelo trajeto do maxilar até a orelha, suspirando ali e mordendo o lóbulo com uma pressão controlada.

- Geme mais alto... Só pra mim... – sussurrou roucamente, salpicando a região em volta da orelha com seus beijos.

Draco estremeceu e se arrepiou inteiro, dando mais um gemido um pouco mais alto que o anterior.

Gotas de suor salpicavam o corpo de Harry, assim como o seu. Soltou o punho do moreno, que ainda bombava seu pênis e percorreu um caminho tentador pelo peitoril a sua frente, colhendo com as pontas dos dedos essas gotinhas de suor enquanto tinha o pescoço chupado e mordiscado.

Sua palma parou ao ventre, sentindo a pele por alguns segundos antes de sentir os pêlos escuros da virilha, introduzindo seus dedos agora mais abaixo, passando pelo cós da calça até o membro pulsante, tão duro quanto o seu.

Sorriu de prazer, quando o envolveu em sua mão e Harry se retesou inteiro, passando a chupar a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro, como um vampiro louco por sangue.

Se masturbavam tão colados um no outro, misturando seus suores, gemendo e se friccionando mutuamente que nada mais importava, apenas o prazer que aumentava gradativamente e as ondas elétricas que percorriam seus corpos.

Isso era bom demais...

Harry segurou uma das pernas de Draco, com a mão que não o massageava e que até então se mantinha comportada na coxa do loiro. Ergueu até apóia-la em seu ombro e o segurou firme.

Draco abriu os olhos que instintivamente havia fechado, percebendo as intenções do moreno. Desceu a vista para o meio de suas pernas e comprovou que seu cuzinho estava livre e à disposição, naquela posição, pronto para ser penetrado.

Sorriu de lado, vendo como Potter o queria, o desejava. Como o masturbava, fez questão de direcionar a cabeça inchada em sua entrada, mantendo a mirada nos olhos verdes, escurecidos pela luxúria.

- Me coma... – provocou, esfregando a glande contra seu buraquinho apertado. Bastava um movimento pra frente e estaria todinho dentro daquele corpo fervente.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ambos ficaram petrificados pelo grito.

Hermione tampou os olhos.

- Harry seu depravado! Justo na cozinha! Como pode? Oh Merlin! Eu preciso de uma consulta medipsicológica!

E assim foi dizendo até desaparecer em direção à sala.

- Cacete... – Harry xingou, sentindo-se frustrado.

Draco o empurrou com o pé, abrindo caminho para descer da pia. Ajeitou como pôde sua camisa e com um olhar divertido ao arrasado moreno, mandou-lhe um beijo pelo ar.

- Que pena, fica pra próxima... – e assim também deixou a cozinha e foi para seu quarto.

Harry cabeceou a pia, xingando a todo mundo. Bem quando ia conseguir, tinha que aparecer alguém para estragar.

Olhou a sua calça, arriada aos pés e ao pobre e sofrido _júnior_, que pendia meio mole.

* * *

Quando era noite, Hermione voltou para tentar passar o comunicado que o Ministério.

- Harry eu sinto muito! – ela se exasperou, caindo sentada no sofá, mas logo se erguendo em seguida, lançando um olhar desconfiado ao móvel – Err... Vocês não fizeram isso no sofá também?

- Não fizemos _nada_... – sibilou, com rancor. – Porque bem quando eu conseguia _fazer algo_ com Malfoy, você deu de aparecer.

- Eu fiquei chamando lá da sala, e ninguém me respondeu. Então eu fui ver o que faltava nessa sua geladeira sempre vazia, para ir comprar! – ela sacudiu os braços, em revolta. – Não me trate assim! Não tive culpa de te atrapalhar bem quando estavam... – torceu o nariz em desagrado e nojo. – Estavam fazendo aquilo bem em cima da pia... Argh, Harry! Isso me embrulha o estômago!

O moreno apenas lançou um olhar furioso a sua amiga.

- Bem – ela continuou, tentando mudar de assunto e esquecer o que aconteceu. – Eu vim lhe trazer um comunicado do Ministério. É pra você comparecer amanhã no St. Mungus para fazer uns testes para saberem como está sua magia, depois do lacre. Severus Snape também estará lá, para se inteirar do assunto, junto com Remus.

- Só me faltava essa... – resmungou, concordando com a cabeça.

- Ah, e é para levar o Malfoy também. – ela avisou, antes de sumir pela lareira.

Ficando sozinho, Harry se jogou no sofá, olhando ao teto. Estava quase lá...

Depois dessa brusca interrupção, tivera de ir trabalhar e seu desempenho profissional se mostrou muito abalado pelo desejo contido.

Não agüentaria ficar assim, sem se satisfazer. Levantou-se e buscou sua jaqueta e o celular. Iria à pizzaria falar com Jean e passar a noite com ele.

Olhou para a porta do quarto de Malfoy. Ele passou a ignora-lo como se nada aconteceu, e isso foi pior do que ser interrompido. O desgraçado só queria provoca-lo e humilha-lo! Continuava o mesmo filho da puta cretino de sempre.

Apertou os punhos e seguiu para a lareira, desaparecendo com o pó de flú.

No quarto, Draco olhava pela janela, pensativo. Depois do que aconteceu na cozinha, logo cedo, passou a ter fragmentos de lembranças e isso era bem perturbador. Era como se estivesse vendo a vida de alguém que não era ele e ao mesmo tempo parecia que era. E a dor na base da coluna havia voltado, como na noite anterior.

Recordava-se desses trechos:

"_O mesmo menino loiro que estava na loja de roupas, estava em um corredor de um castelo. Ele estendia a mão para o mesmo menino de óculos redondo, mas era rechaçado por este. E isso lhe doeu por dentro"._

"_Depois viu esse mesmo menino loiro, um pouco mais alto. Ria e ofendia o moreno, numa sala abarrotada de vidrinhos e caldeirões. Via também seu suposto padrinho, que parecia apreciar a cena, enquanto o moreno abaixava a cabeça, sentindo-se humilhado. E isso truxe agora uma sensação de arrependimento"._

Suspirou, voltando para a cama e se deitando de costas. Passou a deslizar a mão pelo lençol, sentindo o tecido de seda.

Esse menino parecia ser Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Eles tinham jeitos completamente diferentes. O de sua memória era tímido e calado, e o que vivia com ele era descarado e safado.

Lembrou-se de Van Lucken, que também lhe era familiar. Seria que esse menino que via nesses surtos momentâneos fosse aquele homem misterioso? O cabelo era negro, tinha os modos contidos... Mas no fundo não acreditava que fossem a mesma pessoa.

Ergueu-se da cama e seguiu para a sala. Não havia ninguém em casa, constatou isso ao notar que o celular de Harry não se encontrava sobre a mesinha de centro, como ele sempre deixava quando estava em casa.

Se aproximou da lareira, pegou um pouco de pó do saquinho sobre ela e atirou no fogo que ficou verde. Suspirou fundo antes de pronunciar bem nitidamente.

- Olhos de Morcego – e entrou nas chamas, sendo tragado.

Dessa vez estava mais preparado e não fez feio, caindo estatelado no meio do salão. Tivera apenas que manter os olhos fechados por um tempo, até que a tontura passasse.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu Maxmillian sorrindo encantadoramente para si.

- Que visita inesperada e... Maravilhosa... – o moreno se aproximou, parando bem perto de si e o tocando ao rosto.

* * *

**N/A:** mais um capítulo! Finalmente estou conseguindo manter as atualizações!

**E uma votação:** Gente, quem é a favor de colocar um MPREG nessa fic? Estou deixando a decisão por vocês, caso muitos não agradem, eu não colocarei e fica como está, caso a maioria peça por este tema, farei a vontade de vocês.

**Agradecimento a: Lady My** – olá, tudo bom? Espero que este chap tenha respondido as suas perguntas XD E Caminho logo terá uma atualização, assim que eu terminar de concluir o novo chap. Bjs! **Tamyy** – olá, nossa dois reviews! Valeu pelo incentivo e apoio em continuar escrevendo! Bjs! **Thais Weasley Malfoy** – olá, o kra vc só saberá mais pra frente, mas q vai ser um pé no saco pro Harry isso vai XD, demorei um pouco na atualização, mas espero que tenha compensado. Bjs! **Fabi** – olá, miga de todas as fics! Nossa, vc me inspira muito com todos os seus coments! Obrigada! Bjs! **Julia Cohn** – olá, ops! Acho que fui safada nesse chap também! XP, mas fala a verdade, isso torna tudo mais excitante não? ;) Quato ao Mpreg, eu perguntei nesse chap, vamos ver as votações (hihihi tbm adoro Mpreg) bjs! **Milinha-potter** – olá, o Draco é mesmo muito mau XD, e essa chap então? Bem, nesse chap ele não ia ser mau, mas eu quis retardar um pouquinho a hora do vamos ver. Obrigada pelo review. Bjs! **Ana K13 Poste** – olá, obrigada! Bjaum! ;) **Valeth** – olá, acho que cumpri com seu desejo, o Harry está morrendo de tesão! XD bjs! **Felton Blackthorn** – olá, ahaha XD o Harry tá morrendo frustrado! Mas cada dia ele chega um pouco mais perto de disfrutar o paraíso, pena q não foi dessa vez... Bjs! ;) **drika** – olá, mais um pouquinho de tesão na vida deles :) Demorei, mas chap postado! Bjs! **Flor da aurora** – olá, obrigada pelo review! O Harry é forte, ele agüenta XP Bjs! **Joana **– olá, obrigada pelos dois reviews! Sim o Draco é muito mau, e o Harry merece né não? ;) Demorei, mas chap postado. Bjs! **Isabela** – olá, finalmente, a atualização! Bjaum! ;)

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, um grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Olharte e Desejarte

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Beta:** Bibis Black

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Olhar-te e Desejar-te**

Draco olhou ao redor enquanto era servido com uma xícara de chá e barrinhas de cereais. A casa realmente era magnífica e lhe trazia algumas sensações nostálgicas.

- Gosta da casa? – a voz de Maxmillian lhe atraiu a atenção.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre esse rosto elegante e não deixou de sorrir, concordando.

- Ela me faz sentir bem... Como se me recordasse algo que perdi.

O anfitrião o olhou com mais interesse, vendo como Malfoy era seguro de si mesmo e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava um pouco de confusão no olhar.

- Fiquei feliz que tenha voltado... – sorriu de leve – Ficar aqui sozinho é monótono e cansativo.

- Não tem vontade de sair e freqüentar algum lugar de seu interesse?

- Não posso...

Esse comentário fez Draco se surpreender e trouxe em seu íntimo uma sensação de compreensão.

- Está proibido de sair? Por qual motivo?

- Um motivo que não sei ao certo. Não lembro quem sou, nem sei se esse é meu nome, mas a pessoa que me deixou aqui me chama assim – deu de ombros, melancólico – Queria conhecer lá fora, mas as portas estão seladas e não consigo abri-las e não posso usar a lareira como você a usa, pois não tenho pó de flú...

- É como estar num lugar ao qual você não se encaixa – Draco comentou sentindo a mesma angustia que Maxmillian – Não saber de onde veio nem quem realmente é... E as pessoas te dizem coisas que podem ser mentira e você percebe que elas escondem algo...

O moreno concordou num gesto mudo. – Acontece o mesmo com você?

- Acordei de um coma, mas não sei por qual motivo e ninguém até agora me explicou. Deveria ir ver Severus Snape, mas acabei me equivocando no endereço e vim parar aqui, como deve se lembrar.

- Porém, você é mais livre que eu... Você pode usar a lareira e eu... Tenho apenas que aguardar aqui, até que ele venha me ver...

Draco o analisou por um tempo. – Acho que te conheço... Talvez nos conhecemos e não nos lembramos. Ainda mais se temos o mesmo problema de amnésia. Talvez estivemos juntos quando isso aconteceu.

Maxmillian se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado de Malfoy. Agachou-se para ficar mais próximo do loiro e o tocou na bochecha com delicadeza.

- Você também me é familiar... E confesso que aqui dentro - levou a mão ao coração – Sinto necessidade que fique aqui comigo...

Draco sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha, sendo encarado com tanta determinação. Van Lucken parecia dizer a verdade e isso deixava tudo ainda mais constrangedor. Seu eu interior se incomodou com essa forma de tratamento, como se ser verdadeiro, receber tanta atenção e carinho de outra pessoa, fosse pecado. Afastou-se um pouco e se levantou da cadeira.

- Preciso ir, não posso permanecer muito tempo fora de casa ou Harry irá ter outro ataque.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo, foi segurado de leve pelo pulso.

- Não vá agora. Me faça um pouco mais de companhia... Por favor...

Gentil, verdadeiro e com um quê de timidez... Tudo o que Draco admirava e não possuía... Essas qualidades, se assim poderia classificar, o fascinava cada vez mais e se mantinha mais preso nesse estranho e misterioso homem, mas faltava algo, era como se não fosse completo, como se tivesse um vazio nele, algo que não sabia o que era...

Suspirou e desviou o olhar desses olhos esverdeados que imploravam que ficasse e fitou a lareira, com receio. Não havia trazido pó de flú e como bem Maxmillian havia dito, ele não tinha em sua casa por estar proibido de sair. O jeito seria ficar até que alguém viesse busca-lo, se isso fosse possível.

- Acho que não tenho escolha... – sorriu um pouco ao ver um alegre sorriso surgir na boca desse moreno.

- Ótimo... – e com cuidado, Van Lucken o levou de volta à mesa, para conversarem confortavelmente.

* * *

Jean fechou a pizzaria com um alegre sorriso a dar a volta no rosto. Guardou a chave no bolso da jaqueta e se pendurou no braço de Potter, o arrastando pelas calçadas.

- Pensei que não fosse mais me procurar – tentou soar sério, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

Havia ficado com medo que ele o esquecesse, depois de ter visto o rapaz que estava em sua companhia naquele dia.

Era um loiro muito bonito e atraente. Harry nunca comentou sobre esse loiro, então julgou ser um dos modelos que eram fotografados pelo moreno. E se ele estava ali era porque havia enjoado do rostinho bonito e lhe dado um pé na bunda.

- Promessa é dívida – Harry brincou, olhando distraidamente as vitrines das lojas pelo calçadão. Como era tarde, tudo se encontrava fechado.

- Vamos pra sua casa? – Jean provocou, se aproximando do rosto do moreno e lhe roubando um singelo beijo.

- Pensei em ir a um motel – Harry desconversou, agora sendo ele a puxar o outro.

Jean estranhou. Harry nunca foi de leva-lo a esses lugares que o próprio dizia ser mais para "uma única noite de sexo". Havia ficado feliz pelo moreno o considerar mais que os outros, mas agora pensava naquele loiro. Se ele estava na casa de Harry, era porque tinham um relacionamento mais "chegado".

- Por que? – perguntou com aflição, temendo a resposta.

- Por que o quê? – Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que temos que ir a um motel? Isso nunca aconteceu entre a gente.

- Se quiser vamos pro seu apartamento – deu de ombros, sem se importar muito com o semblante contrariado do muggle.

- Sabe que não podemos porque divido o apartamento com mais duas pessoas e combinamos de nunca levar nossos "ficantes" ali, por ser pequeno e sem privacidade.

- Verdade, eu tinha esquecido. O jeito então é ir pro motel – concluiu, estendendo a mão para chamar o táxi.

Assim que o carro parou para que entrassem, deixaram de conversar e o trajeto até o estabelecimento foi silencioso.

Para Jean, além de silencioso, foi frio e distante. Nunca havia sido assim com Harry, e era exatamente por isso que se apaixonou por ele.

Harry era quente, envolvente e agitado.

Quando entraram no quarto de motel, Jean passou os olhos ao redor. Era um motel de luxo, com vários ambientes e até uma piscina aquecida, mas a sensação de mal-estar não o deixava contemplar essas coisas. Preferia mil vezes estar na casa de Harry do que ali.

- Não gostou?

O rapaz piscou algumas vezes e fitou a Potter. – Não é isso... O lugar é maravilhoso – sorriu fracamente. – Mas não consigo deixar de me sentir alguém descartável...

- O trato é apenas ficar. Lembra? – enquanto dizia, tirava a jaqueta e a jogava sobre um sofá, passando a mão pelo cabelo rebelde. – Não posso te levar em casa porque tenho um hóspede lá e pegaria mal.

- Aquele loiro? – se remoeu por dentro. – Ele vive com você desde quando?

Harry suspirou audível. Encurtou a distancia até o outro e o beijou, tratando de livrar-lhe das roupas.

Não estava ali para conversar e muito menos para ficar falando de Malfoy. O que queria de fato era sexo e esquecer que aquele loiro arrogante existia.

Um calafrio passou por sua coluna ao pensar isso. Praticamente Harry Potter queria tirar alguém da cabeça! Por todos os infernos, estava voltando a ser o patético grifinório de antes?

Jean protestou quando o beijo se tornou mais duro e menos carinhoso. Estava quase totalmente despido e apenas a boxer lhe cobria o corpo.

Foi puxado para a cama e caiu deitado tendo o corpo coberto pelo peso do moreno e recebeu beijos pelo pescoço.

Harry fazia tudo com paixão e desejo, o que não podia deixar de excita-lo e dar-lhe prazer, mesmo não concordando muito com essa forma selvagem e puramente carnal.

E lembrou-se que era só sexo entre eles, e por mais que quisesse algo a mais, só sexo prevalecia. Então aproveitaria o que o moreno estava lhe oferecendo...

Levou as mãos à camiseta preta e segurou a barra, puxando para lhe tirar a incômoda prenda por cima da cabeça, quando foi livrá-lo da calça, Potter o reteve.

- Não. – disse simplesmente, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos. Não esperou nenhuma outra reação por parte do muggle e lhe quitou num puxão a boxer, deixando-o nu e apenas se dignou a abrir a calça e baixa-la o suficiente para retirar o falo já intumescido – Pronto?

Jean soltou o ar que prendera e confirmou com a cabeça. Então sentiu Harry se debruçar sobre si e estender o braço para a mesinha de nota ao lado da cama, a fim de pegar o lubrificante e não pôde deixar de sentir-se mais incômodo com o roçar do jeans entre suas pernas.

Harry abriu o pote, despejou o gel na mão e lhe preparou rapidamente voltando a encher a mão de gel para passar em toda a extensão de seu membro.

Jean observou o moreno envolver o próprio pênis, passando os dedos com firmeza por toda a extensão, subindo e descendo, contornando a cabeça inchada e retornando até a base. Era extremamente provocante e mal sabia que nesses movimentos, Harry aproveitava para além de lambuza-lo e deixa-lo mais duro, formar magicamente um preservativo.

Foi inevitável não reparar no peculiar bracelete no punho do moreno, que brilhava conforme a luz refletia em sua superfície detalhada de platina. Nunca o viu usando aquilo antes e parecia não ser o estilo de Harry, mas qualquer pensamento foi pra merda quando sentiu ser invadido inteiro, soltou um longo gemido e apertou o lençol, na tentativa de conter a estranha e prazerosa sensação.

Harry apoiou as mãos a cada lado do corpo de Jean e passou a se mover com intensidade e pressão, aproveitando para ver como ele se retorcia de prazer sob si.

O rapaz então lhe envolveu pelo pescoço e ergueu a cabeça, para unir suas bocas num beijo desesperado, o que lhe fez recordar a Malfoy e em como ele beijava desgraçadamente bem.

Já não era Jean sob si e sim Malfoy, lhe abraçando pelo pescoço, lhe chupando o lábio inferior e gemendo de prazer...

- Draco... – gemeu baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava se livrar dessa imagens.

* * *

Maxmillian mostrava para Malfoy uma réplica da snich dourada que estava sobre a lareira. Era uma bolinha insignificante, mas quando Draco a tocou, ela se abriu e pôde ver as finas e ágeis asas.

- O homem que vem me ver a trouxe, dizendo que me pertencia e que talvez fosse o único objeto que eu poderia ter do meu passado... – explicou, vendo aquele objeto como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa no mundo.

Draco sorriu. Ia dizer algo, quando em sua mente escutou seu nome com nitidez. Franziu o cenho quando uma sensação de necessidade de retornar lhe invadiu o corpo. No instante seguinte, foi tragado pela lareira.

* * *

- Harry! – Jean gemeu alto.

Potter abriu os olhos e instintivamente focalizou a lareira que aquecia o quarto, as chamas alaranjadas refletiam em sua retina esverdeada, quando notou a cor do fogo se tornar da mesma cor de seus olhos e um confuso loiro ser cuspido dela se estatelando no piso de madeira.

- Merda... – Draco grunhiu de raiva. Sempre quando estava se divertindo com Maxmillian, tinham que atrapalhar.

Sentou no chão e olhou ao redor, estranhando o lugar. Então seus ouvidos captaram sons inconfundíveis vindos do lado da cama, o que não foi difícil deduzir o que era. Sorriu de lado, ao ver justamente quem estava pensando naquele exato momento.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior até deixa-lo vermelho ao notar Malfoy ali o olhando com interesse e um indisfarçável sorriso de malícia.

Draco ampliou ainda mais o sorriso ao notar a mirada de fome ao qual estava sendo vítima. Harry o desejava e estar ali bem nessa hora deveria ser um tormento e tanto para o moreno.

Como o muggle não deu mostras de nota-lo ali, também não podia, pois estava totalmente submetido pelo corpo de Potter e afundado no colchão, só sabia gemer e gritar de prazer, começou a percorreu com os olhos os músculos dos braços do moreno, passando para os ombros e seguindo pelas formas distintas das costas suadas, onde algumas gotas podiam ser notadas em sua pele bronzeada, escorrendo lentamente para empoçar o vão da coluna.

Harry possuía uma estrutura que daria inveja a qualquer atleta, e duvidou que ele fosse apenas um simples fotógrafo.

Seus olhos então foram pousar sobre os glúteos tensos, que se contraíam conforme os movimentos de vai e vem, o quadril estreito e as formas das coxas, prazerosamente apertadas pelo grosso tecido que encobria o resto, deixando uma vontade de terminar de despi-lo. Notou que os movimentos de Potter tornaram mais rápidos e agressivos, levando o rapaz ao delírio.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e voltou a fitar o rosto do moreno, vendo como ele ainda mantinha essa mirada selvagem e extremamente verde em seus olhos, fios negros a adornar-lhe essa mirada, como se estivesse ficando consigo e não com o outro.

O cabelo mais desgrenhado, molhado pelo suor e a boca semi-aberta e levemente ofegante...

Então resolveu provocar para não perder o costume.

Levou as mãos para trás, apoiando seu peso nos braços para ficar levemente inclinado de forma desleixada e afastou as pernas o suficiente para que o moreno apreciasse a visão.

Com sensualidade passou a mover o quadril para cima e para baixo, colocando no rosto uma expressão de prazer enquanto dizia sem som _"Harry"_ apenas para que ele lesse em seus lábios.

Sorriu ainda mais quando sua provocação surtiu efeito e Potter arrastou as unhas pelo colchão, seu quadril se movendo mais rápido e o olhar se obscurecendo pelo prazer.

Draco então encaminhou uma mão por baixo da camisa, tocando o próprio corpo como se fossem as mãos de Harry, subindo por sua coxa até a barriga e o peito, levando consigo o tecido e mostrando mais a palidez de sua pele e a suculenta musculatura de sua carne. Se entreteve com um dos mamilos, beliscando até deixa-lo enrijecido e vermelho, para depois regressar com lentidão calculada, terminando por fechar os dedos em torno de sua ereção, massageando com suavidade e jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos semi-serrados, até seus movimentos tomarem o mesmo ritmo das investidas de Potter.

Harry gemeu, impulsionando violentamente contra o corpo de Jean, totalmente enfeitiçado pela imagem de Draco se masturbando com deleite e o olhando nos olhos.

Viu com desespero e tesão quando o loiro deixou seu membro, levou dois dedos à boca e os chupou e lambeu freneticamente até encharca-los de saliva para em seguida deslizar os dedos para sua entrada, esfregando de leve e em círculos, irritando a sensível abertura até penetrar o dedo indicador, depois o outro, rompendo a barreira de sua própria musculatura e fechando os olhos para receber a sensação.

Gemeu mais alto, transpirando e se movendo com desespero tamanho prazer que sentia quando Malfoy passou a se fuder com os dedos, mantendo o mesmo ritmo que suas investidas, como se fosse com ele que estava transando, possuindo e arrombando.

Seu corpo ficou mais tenso, as sensações se alastrando por cada fibra e o descontrolando, mal se dava conta que murmurava e gemia o nome de Draco.

Estava quase lá, só mais um pouco e se desfazia dentro de um corpo que não desejava, pois quem mais desejava estava a poucos metros de si, se exibindo, se deleitando com o estrago que lhe causava...

E chegou ao clímax enquanto via um jato de leite sair pela cabeça inchada do pênis de Malfoy, respingando em seu ventre e manchando o escuro piso de madeira.

Draco mordia o lábio inferior com força, se machucando, para não gemer alto, o que não lhe impediu de ofegar quando seu corpo tremeu pelo orgasmo alcançado.

Caiu deitado, lançando uma mirada divertida ao moreno que respirava com rapidez, a cabeça baixa e o cabelo escorrendo suor, assim como todo seu corpo brilhava umedecido.

Eles mal haviam ouvido o acompanhante de Harry gritar de prazer até quase ficar rouco. O moreno só foi lembrar que ele existia, quando sentiu uns lábios de encontro aos seus.

Ao invés de recebe-los, Harry virou o rosto e rolou o corpo para sair de cima de Jean, que protestou baixo pela falta de contato. Então tampou os olhos com o braço direito, sem acreditar o que acabava de fazer.

- Tudo bem Harry? – o rapaz lhe tocou o peito, tentando ser carinhoso. Essa foi a melhor transa de sua vida e estava esperançoso de que talvez tivesse alguma chance com o moreno.

Mas para sua decepção, Potter nada fez e nada disse, apenas ficou ali por alguns minutos, tentando recuperar energia e o fôlego, antes de se incorporar da cama, decidido.

- Preciso ir. Não se preocupe, o quarto já está pago – disse um pouco seco, mas foi inevitável soar assim. Sabia que o muggle iria se magoar, mas não podia ficar ali quando sabia que Malfoy também estava.

- Não vai dormir comigo hoje? – sussurrou, decepcionado.

- Não posso – se vestiu rapidamente, lançando discretas olhadas ao loiro, que via tudo em silencio, sem se dignar a se levantar de onde estava deitado, bem em frente à lareira.

- Hoje você está um completo canalha. - Jean fechou os olhos com tristeza e raiva antes de cair de bruços no colchão e cobrir a cabeça.

Harry agradeceu interiormente pelo rapaz ser infantil, assim teve chances de ir até Draco, o puxar pelo braço para levanta-lo e o cobriu com sua jaqueta, tentando esconde-lo o máximo que podia até que estivessem fora dali. Aproveitou para envolver com possessão a cintura do loiro e o guiou para a saída.

Antes, deu uma olhada no corredor, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava passando. Arrastou Malfoy até uma parte do jardim, ainda dentro das dependências do motel e se precavendo de que ninguém os vissem, retirou seu celular do bolso da jaqueta que cobria Draco, o forçando a segurar o aparelho junto consigo.

- O que vai fazer? – o loiro inquiriu com interesse, vendo aquele pequeno objeto muggle.

- É uma chave de portal para ocasiões de emergência.

- Como agora? – debochou com um sorrisinho.

- Cala a boca – Harry o abraçou mais apertado, ficando mais próximos, lábios quase a tocar em lábios. – Você é mesmo como uma vadia. Um completo filho da puta.

- E você adora... – provocou em resposta, encarando as orbes esverdeadas e ameaçadoras.

Então foram transportados dali quando Harry apertou um botão ao mesmo tempo em que apertava com raiva uma das nádegas do loiro.

* * *

Draco começou a rir, quando ambos caíram sobre o sofá da casa de Potter.

- Qual a graça, caralho? – grunhiu, encarando o outro. Estava realmente revoltado.

- Foi divertido. Podemos repetir a dose algum dia desses? – debochou, mas logo se calou levando um susto, quando Harry o atirou no chão, se deitando sobre si e segurando seus braços acima da cabeça.

- Não me provoque... – sibilou antes de beija-lo a força.

Draco sorriu interiormente abrindo mais a boca. Notou que Harry se afastou um pouco para encara-lo nos olhos antes de sorrir e voltar a tomar sua boca num beijo de língua.

Se duelaram e se degustaram durante vários minutos antes de voltarem a se afastar.

Malfoy o encarava com intensidade, apreciando o brilho que via em seus olhos, depois dirigiu o olhar para sua boca, se inclinando contra si, como se fosse voltar a beija-lo com mais paixão...

- Melhor você tomar um banho... – o loiro então sussurrou com malícia quebrando o clima e se afastou sem um pingo de remorso pelo que fizera.

- Você não presta – o moreno indignou-se.

- Você menos ainda – e riu quando Harry saiu de cima de si e se esparramou pelo chão, derrotado.

* * *

**N/A:** demorei, mas enfim o capítulo 7 saiu!

Quanto ao resultado da votação, a maioria concorda em ter M-preg, mas ainda podem votar, pra quem ainda não deu sua opinião!

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Milinha-potter** – olá, não rolou nada entre Draco e Max, mas deu pra ter uma idéia de como ele é. Estou começando a desvenda-lo pra vocês. Obrigada por opinar! Se tiver mpreg será mais pra frente. Bjs!

**Veleth** – olá, estou começando a esclarecer algumas coisas em relação ao Max, como pôde notar nesse chap e logo falarei sobre esse homem que cuida dele. Gostou desse lemon também? Espero que sim! Desculpe a demora, mas é inevitável quando estou sem inspiração. Você não deu sua opinião sobre ter ou não Mpreg na fic, gostaria de saber o que acha. Bjs!

**Joana** – olá, que bom que deu sua opinião! Obrigada! E agradeço que esteja acompanhando sempre a fic! Bjs!

**Aphrodithe **– olá, pois é, eu interrompi para dar mais tensão ao clima, e dar jus ao nome da fic. Foi exatamente isso que imaginei pra essa estória. Muito lemon, provocações, desejo acumulado e a necessidade que vai crescendo entre eles, sem que eles realmente notem o quanto estão ficando mais ligados ao outro. Obrigada por dar sua opinião, o resultado ainda está em andamento pois teve gente que não votou, talvez porque se esqueceu ou não leu minhas notas finais, então não quero ser injusta com os que não querem ler mpreg aqui. Quem sabe na próxima atualização eu já possa dar a resposta :) Bjs!

**Lady My** – olá, dessa vez o Harry foi até o fim, mesmo não sendo com o Draco XP. E gostou dessa nova diversãozinha do loiro? Ele foi beeeem perverso (risos). Daqui pra frente o Max vai aparecer com freqüência e aos poucos vocês vão sabendo mais sobre ele. A dor do Draco também esclarecerei num capítulo que estou trabalhando com cuidado para não sair muito fora da qualidade e da trama da fic (puro erotismo). Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mas ando sem inspiração e sem tempo para dedicar às fics. Você não opinou sobre ter mpreg na fic, caso queira opinar, eu adoraria saber o que prefere ;) Bjs!

**Scheila Potter** – olá, hehehe XD Acho que é essa a intenção do Draco, deixar o júnior beeeem dodói XD. Você não opinou sobre ter mpreg na fic, se quiser dar sua opinião, eu adoraria saber o que prefere :) Bjs!

**Lyra Belacqua** – olá, aqui teve mais um pouco do Harry safado e frustrado XD. Obrigada por dar sua opinião. A maioria concorda, então eu queria saber se te decepciona colocar mpreg na fic? Bjs!

**Felton Blackthorn** – olá, que bom que está curtindo as provocações dos dois, acho que eles sempre se provocarão, sendo em ofensas como em outras coisas XP. Pois é, a Mione é a que mantém o estoque de comida porque se não fosse ela, o Harry não estaria tão sarado desse jeito, ele estaria anêmico, gordo e bebum, tudo ao mesmo tempo (créditos à Mione!). Obrigada por opinar sobre ter ou não mpreg e fiquei super feliz com suas palavras! Me encanta saber que meus mpreg te agradam! Bjs!

**Irisis Potter** – olá, obrigada pelas palavras e por dar sua preciosa opinião! Bjs!

**Kaline Bogard** – olá, nossa, eu realmente não sei o que dizer! Me sinto honrada por saber que essa fic é tão boa como para continuar lendo caso tenha um tema que não te agrade! Farei o possível para não te decepcionar, e caso isso aconteça em algum capítulo ou mesmo trecho, peço desculpas e quero que saiba que tentarei melhorar ainda mais! Um grande bjo e obrigada por dar sua opinião!

**Fabi** – olá, não sei se deu pra ter uma idéia de quem é o Van Lucken, caso não, eu vou desvenda-lo aos poucos daqui em diante. Espero que tenha gostado desse outro lemon e obrigada por votar! Bjs!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy** – olá, qualquer dia desses eles se matam de tanto se provocarem hehehe XD. Se a Mione não tivesse aparecido, vocês já iam ter matado o gostinho de ver os dois juntos, eu quis prolongar a espera sabe (Sanae do mal )XD). Desculpe a demora na atualização e caso queira votar, estou esperando sua opinião ;) Bjs!

**Luna Pietra** – olá, o Draco é sempre perverso ainda mais se tratando do Harry, mas aos poucos eles vão se acertando. E o Harry ficou assim porque aconteceu uma coisinha com ele, mas isso fica para mais pra frente :) Desculpe a demora e obrigada por dar sua opinião. Queria saber se você se decepcionaria se empregasse mpreg? Bjs!

**Isabelle Malfoy** – olá, obrigada por dar sua opinião, e sim, seria provavelmente o Draco gerando um filho do Harry. Bem, como eu disse na resposta da Luna Pietra, aconteceu umas coisinhas pro Harry só pensar em sexo 24 horas e nada mais, mas isso só vou explicar futuramente senão estraga a fic né:) Não aconteceu nadica de nada entre Draco e Max, _por enquanto_, mas deu pra saber mais ou menos como esse homem é. Bjs!

**ikaikaikaika** – olá, desculpe a demora, mas finalmente atualizei :) Não gostaria de opinar sobre a questão de ter ou não mpreg na fic? Seria bom saber o que prefere. Bjs!

**Rafael9692** – olá, que bom que está gostando da fic! Isso me alegra muito. Desculpe a demora em atualizar, mas finalmente capítulo postado e com mais provocações XP. Você não opinou sobre ter ou não mpreg nessa fic, caso queira dar sua opinião do que mais preferir seria bom para balancear na decisão final. Bjs!

**Hanna Snape** – olá, ainda bem que conseguiu pegar a fic (risos) ou eu estaria com uma leitora a menos!!! Desculpe a demora em atualizar, e caso queira dar sua opinião para se deve ou não ter mpreg na fic, seria bom para saber o que devo fazer :) Bjs!

**Tonks Black** – olá, finalmente atualizei a fic! E não sei se você não leu sobre a votação, mas caso queira dar sua opinião, é só dizer :) Bjs!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Eu estou insistindo que dêem sua opinião porque tem muita gente que não se manifestou. Não sei se por não importar caso tenha ou não, ou se não leu minhas notas finais. Não quero pegar ninguém desprevenido com mpreg (pois tem muita gente que não votaram!), e acabar por afugentar e decepcionar vários leitores.

O resultado até agora:

Aprova: 7

Não acha muito legal: 2

Neutro: 1

Sem votação: 8

Fico aqui, até o próximo capítulo!

**Ps:** obrigada Bibis por betar mais este chap!


	8. Sexo: Salvação e Perdição

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Beta: **Bibis Black

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Sexo: Salvação e Perdição**

Draco terminou de vestir sua roupa e se olhou no grande espelho de seu quarto - calça preta e camisa branca - até que não estava nada mal. Escovou o cabelo prendendo-o em uma simples coleta com fita preta, deixando apenas a franja a adornar seu rosto, com duas finas mechas a cada lado, caindo sobre os ombros.

Passou os dedos pelo colarinho da camisa e abriu três dos botões, deixando à mostra a pele macia e pálida de seu pescoço. Sabia que isso seria uma tentação para qualquer um que lhe dedicasse uma boa e sagaz olhada, mas o que queria mesmo era atrair um par de olhos verdes.

Sorriu com malicia ao ver através do espelho, a figura de quem acabava de desejar.

Harry se encostou ao batente da porta, já arrumado para irem ao St. Mungus, assim como pediram. Seus olhos logo caíram sobre o homem que de costas era a reencarnação do sexo, o que lhe proporcionava uma maravilhosa visão de suas amplas costas, a cascata platinada caindo ao meio de sua coluna e terminando nos tentadores e firmes glúteos. A calça preta e justa dava uma melhor visão aos músculos definidos e às ancas estreitas.

- Apreciando a visão? – Draco sorriu, se voltando para olhar de frente esses olhos esverdeados que prontamente percorreram seu corpo de cima a baixo e caíram rendidos e esfomeados na parte de pele visível em seu pescoço, o que o levou a camuflar um novo sorriso de prazer.

- Nada do que reclamar, pelo contrário... Está tudo onde realmente deveria estar, incluindo esse seu traseiro – Harry se aproximou e fez menção em toca-lo, mas Draco foi mais rápido, empurrando contra o peito do moreno um tecido e passando ao lado como quem não quer nada.

- Estou te devolvendo, pois não uso isso – disse simplesmente.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou ao tecido em sua mão, constatando ser a boxers preta que comprara junto com a roupa de Malfoy, para que fosse ao St. Mungus. Não agüentou e riu alto, encarando os olhos prateados com diversão e fascínio.

- Você realmente não presta.

- Eu sei – Draco apenas lhe dedicou uma piscada sensual e um suave sorriso, antes de se dirigir à lareira, seguido de perto por Potter.

* * *

Severus Snape saiu pela lareira sem esconder seu desagrado enquanto limpava a fuligem em suas vestes.

- Odeio esse meio de transporte – reclamou em voz alta, deixando sobre a poltrona uma caixa contendo algumas poções.

- Não o esperava tão cedo...

Snape ergueu os olhos e suspirou alto ao encarar os olhos esverdeados de Maxmillian.

- Tenho um compromisso logo mais, então não poderei vir no horário de sempre e tenho pressa.

Max pendeu a cabeça para um lado, analisando o carrancudo professor a sua frente.

- Por que não posso sair daqui? – perguntou num sussurro.

Snape parou de retirar as poções da caixa e o olhou novamente. – Sabe que não está autorizado a deixar essa casa por motivos delicados e graves.

- Que eu não posso saber... – o outro franziu o cenho, se sentindo preso como um animal enjaulado.

Severus passou os olhos ao redor notando algo de estranho no ambiente e em Van Lucken. Havia coisas fora do lugar e no ar se espalhava um leve e quase imperceptível odor familiar. Inspirou profundamente até que a familiar essência lhe ativou a memória e racionou em seus olhos, agora totalmente arregalados e o humor caindo abaixo do habitual.

- Como Draco conseguiu entrar aqui? – foi curto e grosso, avançando para o moreno mais novo e o agarrando pelo braço – Responda.

Max abriu bem os olhos, sem esperar essa reação de Snape. – Como sabe?

- Sinto seu cheiro por todo ambiente. Ele é meu afilhado e convivi com ele desde que era uma criança. Nunca esqueceria sua essência.

- Ele veio pela lareira, assim como você.

- E como consegue ir embora?

- Eu não sei! – puxou o braço para se desvencilhar de Severus – Não sei como ele consegue...

- Disse algo sobre mim? – perguntou friamente.

- Não... – baixou os olhos, pensando melhor. – Na primeira vez que ele veio ele perguntou de você e eu disse que não o conhecia.

- Primeira vez? – Snape grunhiu – Quantas vezes ele veio aqui?

- Duas... E na última ele citou seu nome novamente e eu... – se afastou do velho professor, mantendo alguma distância segura caso ele se revoltasse novamente. – Eu comentei que você vinha aqui sempre, me ver...

- Isso não soa bem... – Severus resmungou consigo mesmo.

- Por que não posso sair? Por que tenho que ficar aqui e não dizer nada pra ninguém? Quem sou eu afinal?

- Não sei o que aconteceria se eu lhe contasse tudo... Também não sei como Draco conseguiu instintivamente te achar... – com passos largos caminhou em direção à lareira, decidido a abrir o jogo com Lupin. – Talvez você possa... Eu não tenho certeza, mas talvez sua angustia tenha algo a ver com Draco, por isso que ele o achou, mas para saber, precisarei perguntar para quem estava lá, vendo tudo, quando Voldemort lançou o feitiço.

Dizendo isso, o velho professor de poções sumiu pela lareira direto para o St. Mungus.

* * *

Malfoy olhava sem interesse ao corredor branco do hospital bruxo. Também não estava muito confortável com o cheiro de poções que lhe irritava o nariz.

- Podemos ir embora? – se queixou, lançando um olhar entediado ao homem de cabelo castanho e olhar âmbar.

- Ainda não. Você precisará fazer alguns exames para saber como está sua saúde. – Lupin fez questão de esclarecer em tom reconfortante.

- E aonde está aquele maldito-

- Harry, por favor! – Hermione o cortou, lhe dedicando um olhar atravessado – Aqui não.

Draco riu baixinho, encostando o rosto ao pescoço do moreno e sussurrando com a intenção de provocar essa área sensível com seu hálito quente.

- Granger deveria ganhar um prêmio por ser a única que consegue te cortar sem levar a pior. Como se ela realmente tivesse o _domínio_ sobre a situação em questão.

- Está insinuando que eu a obedeço como se ela fosse minha mãe? – Harry girou o rosto para encarar o ex-sonserino, mas logo deixou de raciocinar, quando seus lábios quase se tocaram, tão próximos que estavam.

Enquanto se perdia dentro desse mar de prata, recordou que ele estava sem nada por baixo da calça e um novo fogo ardeu em seu baixo ventre, assim como em seus olhos verdes.

Malfoy sorriu ao notar esse desejo quase incontrolável que refletia nesse olhar.

- Quero te dar agora... – sussurrou com malícia – Quero que me penetre, me preencha até o fundo, me dê pressão e ejacule dentro de mim...

Harry afogou um gemido na garganta enquanto sua mão direita instintivamente rodeou o quadril de Draco, apertando e puxando de encontro a si, praticamente contra sua virilha e seu membro estrangulado pelas incômodas roupas.

Não dava a mínima que estavam em pleno corredor do St. Mungus, nem ligava para as palavras que Hermione estava lhe atirando agora, tentando lhe dar juízo e muito menos se importava com o desconforto e constrangimento de Remus, que olhava ao redor, tentando achar alguma solução para a sua perversidade.

Avançou em direção a esses lábios que o chamavam para se afogar, quando um brusco empurrão o separou de Malfoy. Deu dois passos para trás e fulminou o desgraçado que o interrompeu.

- Snape – cuspiu, irado.

- Guarde seus hormônios e controle esse repugnante e asqueroso membro púbico que te toma como cérebro a maior parte do dia – Severus o encarou sem um pingo de medo ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse enfado. – Não estou aqui para ouvir asneiras e muito menos presenciar uma cópula como se fossem animais no cio – então olhou diretamente para um vermelho Remus – Preciso falar com você – Lupin assentiu sem saber o que dizer, mas antes que deixasse o resto para trás, Snape fez questão de arrastar seu afilhado pelo braço e o empurrar para dentro de uma porta onde havia um medimago de avançada idade – Ele fará seus exames Draco, não se preocupe, estará fora daqui em pouco tempo, isso _se colaborar_ – estreitou os olhos mostrando o quanto conhecia ao loiro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Remus por fim tomou sua voz para perguntar, notando o quanto Snape estava com pressa.

- Você – Severus ignorou sua pergunta encarando Hermione de forma que a fez se encolher em si mesma, se recordando dos tempos de escola – Cuide para que Draco não faça nenhuma besteira e o mantenha aí até eu voltar – e olhou dessa vez para Potter, com o dobro de ameaça em seus olhos escuros – E você, vá para a ala superior que há outro medimago o aguardando para fazer seus exames e isso agora! – ordenou antes que o moreno abrisse a boca para retrucar.

Harry estreitou os olhos, mas devido aos olhares suplicantes de Mione e Remus, respirou fundo para acalmar os nervos e seguiu para o andar de cima.

- Severus... – Lupin tentou novamente, o puxando para longe de Granger, que ficou de plantão na porta do quarto onde estava Malfoy. – O que tem com você? O que aconteceu?

- O contrato que Potter assinou está bem guardado? – Snape o segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo um pouco conforme o encarava.

- Que contrato? – ficou surpreso por essa reação.

- Que Potter assinou para nunca relar um dedo em Draco.

- Sim, claro – afirmou.

- Ótimo... – suspirou mais aliviado, soltando o outro e passando uma mão pela testa. – Nunca rompa aquele contrato, nem se Potter lhe implorar de joelhos.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar...

Severus o olhou por alguns segundos, como se ponderasse suas próximas ações. Então frisou os lábios, com desgosto, mas resolveu por dizer o que descobrira há menos de uma hora atrás.

- Draco conseguiu encontrar Maxmillian – sussurrou sombriamente, enquanto olhava discretamente ao redor, cuidando para que ninguém os ouvisse.

Remus retrocedeu alguns passos até encostar contra parede, sem acreditar. Essa reação não passou despercebida por Severus, que estreitou os olhos e se aproximou do outro, o encurralando ainda mais contra a parede.

- O que você sabe que não me contou Lupin – rugiu em tom muito baixo, mas o suficiente para que o homem a sua frente o ouvisse.

- Graças a Merlin, ainda há esperanças! –os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas, tamanha felicidade por saber o que aconteceu.

- Do que está falando?

- É um assunto longo e esse não é o melhor lugar para se conversar. Quando sairmos daqui, venha para minha casa que esclarecerei devidamente o motivo de minha felicidade – Remus garantiu, tentando assim, acalmar o humor do professor.

* * *

Draco ficou sentado numa maca observando o velho medimago e suas poções. Estava sendo um tédio ficar ali, mas não podia reclamar. Então pensou em Harry e em como deveria estar indo seus exames.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a entulhada mesa e sorriu ao se imaginar ali com Potter, ambos suados e ofegantes, a mesa batendo de encontro à parede e os frascos de poções rolando pela superfície. Deveria ser interessante transar num lugar como aquele.

- Draco Malfoy? – o velho o chamou enquanto ajeitava os óculos no nariz. O loiro apenas o olhou e não respondeu. – Você é Draco Malfoy?

- Como vou saber se não me lembro? Se conta alguma coisa a forma como os outros me chamam, creio que sim, sou eu.

- Hum... – o velho voltou a analisar seus pergaminhos. – Isso é de se esperar... Não está tendo nenhum surto de memória?

- Explique-se melhor – arrastou as palavras de forma arrogante e entediada.

- Imagens surgindo em sua cabeça como se fossem flashes de trechos vividos.

- Sim.

- Sim? – o mago abriu mais os olhos, aguardando uma resposta mais completa.

- Sim! – se exasperou – Isso é um exame ou um interrogatório?

- Humor difícil... – rabiscou em seus pergaminhos algo que Malfoy ficou tentado a ler. – Isso acontece a qualquer hora ou em momentos específicos, como por exemplo, ao acordar, depois das refeições ou talvez antes de dormir?

- Depois de quase ter sexo.

A pena com que o velho medimago escrevia quebrou em duas partes ao ouvir algo desse grau de intimidade sendo pronunciado de forma tão casual.

- Te-tensão pré-sexual? – piscou os olhinhos várias vezes, tentando não aparentar estar muito constrangido. _Essa juventude de hoje em dia..._

- Acontece depois que me excito em demasia – assentiu com lentidão, observando o vermelho cobrir as faces do velho mago.

- E depois do sexo?

- Nunca tem depois, já disse que é só _quase_ – rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. Depois de se recordar da última vez, reconsiderou – Apesar de que já cheguei ao orgasmo, mas me masturbando e não ocorreu aquela dor insuportável na base da coluna que sempre acaba me frustrando.

- Sente dores então... – o medimago conjurou nova pena e passou a anotar novamente no pergaminho. – Farei os exames agora, para saber o que lhe causa essas dores na base da coluna.

Malfoy apenas suspirou com cansaço, isso parecia que ia demorar uma eternidade, mas ao contrário de seus pensamentos, o medimago apenas fez alguns testes com feitiços próprios, depois o dispensou.

Quando deixou o consultório, viu Granger no fim do corredor, pegando um pouco de chá, distraída. Aproveitou para escapar de sua vigília e subiu para o andar em que encontraria Harry.

Enquanto o loiro estava procurando pelas inúmeras portas, Harry acabava de fazer os seus exames e abotoava a camisa que tivera de tirar para que lhe examinasse a pele.

O medimago que cuidava de seu caso estava de licença e em seu lugar viera um recém formado, mas muito bem qualificado para substituir um medimago veterano.

Harry o analisou de cima a baixo e sorriu de lado ao notar o quanto ele estava atraente. Tinha cabelo de uma tonalidade dourada e belos olhos castanhos, ele era alto e tinha as feições angulares do queixo levemente oval.

- Vai continuar me ignorando Alex? – apoiou os braços atrás de seu corpo, ficando levemente inclinado na maca, o que salientava seus dotes mais cobiçados e dava ênfase em seu sorriso sacana e seu olhar malicioso extremamente verde.

- Ainda não esqueci do que me fez mês passado, senhor Potter – o outro o cortou, dando pouco caso no que dizia.

- Agora é senhor Potter? Não é mais Honey?

Alex passou a mão pelo cabelo e ergueu os olhos para encarar Harry de frente.

- Você transou com o Tommy! – tentou manter a voz em tom baixa, mesmo querendo gritar o quanto estava doído.

- Ta, e daí merda? Só por causa desse _pega_ você está me ignorando?

- Pra seu governo Harry – avançou até ficar cara a cara com o moreno e lhe cutucou o peito enquanto dizia claramente – Ele. Era. Meu. Noivo!

Harry não agüentou e gargalhou alto, diante desse comentário hipócrita. – Enquanto o corno era ele tudo bem, mas depois que você sentiu o peso dos chifres não gostou?

- Quantas vezes? – Alex ignorou as risadas de deboche e cada vez mais ficava nervoso.

- O que?

- Vocês fizeram quantas vezes?

Harry ergueu uma mão e salientou os dedos. – Cinco.

- Desgraçado – grunhiu e avançou contra Potter, na tentativa de soca-lo, mas Harry era mais forte e mais ágil. O segurou pelos punhos e em pouco tempo estava prensado contra a parede, respiração quebrada e o coração disparado.

- Ouça bem Alex... – começou em tom suave e extremamente baixo – Você não presta, nunca prestou e sabe muito bem disso. Você mesmo confessou que gosta de ser um puto louco por sexo pervertido e teve o que mereceu – pregou o corpo ao corpo do medimago, os lábios quase se tocando – Agora me diz, Alex... Vai confessar que deseja que eu te tome como uma vadia? – forçou um joelho no meio das pernas do mago, o obrigando a afasta-las e sua coxa pressionou o volumoso membro, arrancando a contra gosto um gemido de prazer ocasionado pelo toque rude – Ou vai negar o óbvio?

Harry sorriu vitorioso quando Alex moveu os quadris para frente e para trás friccionando o pênis em sua perna para ter mais contato e avançava contra sua boca, em busca de um beijo apaixonado.

Fez questão de atender essa exigência e suas bocas se devoraram até ficarem sem fôlego, os lábios inchados e avermelhados.

- Você é a porra de um merda Harry – Alex ofegou e se soltou das mãos que o prendia pelos pulsos e passou a abrir a calça do moreno, querendo ser tomado ali mesmo.

Harry apoiou as mãos na parede e ficou imóvel, vendo como o outro se desesperava em retirar seu pênis. Quando por fim conseguiu, Alex deslizou até ficar de joelhos e abocanhou esse pedaço de carne pulsante, sugando com força, lambendo e beijando até deixa-lo molhado de saliva.

- Pelo visto eu sou aquele que vai te encher de porra, seu merda – retrucou a ofensa sabendo que o outro adorava quando o tratava assim.

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu para dar passagem a Draco Malfoy.

Alex nem se importou com o que acontecia, nem que estava em serviço. Continuou mamando o pau de Potter com fome e vontade, enquanto Draco sentia a mirada esmeralda cravada em si.

Um sorriso já conhecido de Harry se formou nos lábios do loiro, que entrou e fechou a porta devidamente, onde foi recostar o corpo para ver melhor a cena.

- Que sorte a sua. Bem que eu queria que meus exames fossem dessa forma e magnitude – se divertiu em atormentar o moreno, mas ao contrário, suas palavras tomaram outro sentido no interior de Potter.

Apenas a menção de alguém tocando o corpo pálido e perfeito de Malfoy antes dele, fez o sangue ferver e a vontade de possuir o que, por mais estranho que parecesse, considerava sua propriedade foi o que bastou para agir.

Draco não soube como, nem quando, mas ao se dar conta, havia visto Harry segurar o medimago pelo cabelo e o puxar bruscamente do chão e longe de seu excitado membro. Alex chegou a se queixar, mas no instante seguinte estava sendo jogado pra fora do quarto, totalmente frustrado e largado na mão. A porta foi encerrada com algum feitiço e quando voltou a se lembrar em respirar, estava deitado na maca com Harry sobre si. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos e o olhar esverdeado tão escurecido que chegou a se assustar.

- Harry... – apenas o mover de seus suaves lábios roçando os de Potter, bastou para que fosse tomado com ânsia num beijo devastador.

A língua de Harry exigiu caminho e serpenteou o interior com sensualidade até esbarrar na língua submissa em que passou a se envolver com gosto.

O beijo perdurou uma vida inteira e sem fôlego, quase se sufocando tamanha voracidade com que era submetido, tentou empurrar o moreno, mas este estava longe de ser afastado. Com mais uma sugada ao lábio inferior de Malfoy, Harry por fim se dignou a afastar para que Draco não morresse sem oxigênio e sorriu com maldade e desejo enquanto sentia o loiro ofegar sob si e principalmente, sob seu membro.

- Chega de provocações Malfoy... Eu quero sentir tudo, e bem como você disse – sussurrou rouco de tesão – Te penetrarei, te preencherei até o fundo, de darei muita pressão e inundarei de porra esse seu cú tentador que há tempos pede para ser fudido.

* * *

Snape caminhava de um lado a outro frente a lareira. Estava impaciente esperando Lupin retornar de sua casa com o documento que Potter assinara. Não confiava no homem-lobo, pois ele era muito chegado a Potter e era capaz de romper o contrato caso fosse pressionado a fazer.

Depois de alguns minutos sofridos Remus saiu da lareira com o documento em mãos.

- Aqui – sacudiu o papel. – Mas Potter pediu para deixar comigo.

- Não confio em Potter e nem no seu coração mole Lupin – Severus retrucou, avançando em direção ao papel, mas antes que o pegasse, Hermione interrompeu.

- Malfoy sumiu – ela soou culpada e envergonhada por ter perdido o loiro de vista.

- Sempre escorregadio – Snape reclamou em tom baixo.

Nesse momento, um irado medimago passou por eles e trombou com força em Granger, ocasionando um desastre.

- Eu odeio você Potter! – gritou o rapaz que trabalhava ali, humilhação e revolta tomando seu rosto.

Snape perdeu a cor quando viu o chá que Granger bebia voar sobre o contrato nas mãos de Lupin e o molhar inteiro.

Como o líquido estava quente, Remus instintivamente soltou o pergaminho que caiu empapado ao chão, a tinta se borrando e as letras se confundindo.

Hermione ignorou a gravidade da situação ao escutar o medimago xingar a Potter. Foi atrás dele na tentativa de saber onde ele estava, pois tinha a intuição de que encontrando Harry, encontraria Malfoy.

- Remus... Diga que o contrato ainda é válido – suplicou Severus.

Lupin apanhou o documento e o olhou de perto. Tentou fazer um feitiço de reparo, mas não funcionou. Era um contrato bruxo de honra, o que o tornava imune a feitiços que poderia alterar a validade do mesmo.

- Talvez quando secar ele volte ao estado normal, pois só se rompe um contrato quando ambos os envolvidos que assinaram, o queiram por livre e espontânea vontade, romper. Além do que, este não é um documento muggle.

Para confirmar suas palavras, mostrou ao inconsolável professor de poções a parte superior do contrato, onde estava começando a secar. As letras antes borradas e ilegíveis voltavam lentamente ao normal.

- Menos mal – Snape suspirou de alívio.

- Apesar de que no tempo em que o documento estiver borrado, ele é inválido... – Remus considerou – O que seriam apenas alguns minutos.

- Meia hora no máximo? – Severus quis saber.

- Talvez... Uns quarenta minutos...

- Isso é muito tempo! O que acha que um maníaco sexual pode fazer em quarenta minutos? – berrou, indo atrás de Potter e Malfoy.

- Oh. – Remus ficou surpreso. Não havia pensado nisso.

* * *

Potter ignorou quando tentaram abrir a porta. Seus olhos estavam fixos aos de Malfoy e estava fora de controle.

Sua magia continuava elevada mesmo após o lacre e fez com que nenhum feitiço usado para arrombar a porta fosse eficaz e ao menos percebeu isso.

Draco tentou se livrar do peso do moreno, mas ele era mais forte, e quando sentiu a magia desprendendo intensa do corpo de Harry seu corpo reagiu da mesma forma. A dor na base da coluna o atacou e cada segundo que passava, se alastrava.

- Você está... Me machucando! – gritou, tentando chutar e socar o moreno.

Harry estreitou os olhos e sua magia retalhou as roupas de Malfoy num piscar de olhos, o deixando completamente despido embaixo de seu corpo. Teve que conter o loiro pelos punhos quando desespero falou mais alto ao se ver nu daquela forma.

- Não quero! – Draco tentou se livrar o quanto pôde e ao sentir lábios famintos tomarem novamente os seus, não pensou duas vezes em morder. O gosto metálico invadiu sua boca e para sua surpresa, Harry não parou, nem chegou a se afastar.

Arregalou os olhos quando as pernas de Harry afastaram as suas e seus corpos se encaixaram. Ofegou tomado pelo beijo e pela dor que queimava sua carne e pulsava os ossos. Então se deu conta que os olhos antes esverdeados de Potter eram um completo mar de chamas.

Ele estava completamente fora de si.

Tentou pensar em algo, achar uma maneira de traze-lo de volta a realidade, e no meio dessa confusão de pensamentos, se perguntava porque não acontecia como das outras vezes que Harry tentou possuí-lo. Por que ele não era repelido para longe?

Virou o rosto e teve a boca livre da de Harry, mas logo seu pescoço estava sendo mordido e chupado. Viu, impotente, quando seus braços foram forçados a ficar imóveis sobre sua cabeça e tentava ignorar a tora ardente que pressionava sua coxa esquerda.

- Você é meu – ouviu a voz ofegante e estranhamente animalesca de Harry. – Me pertence por toda eternidade.

Draco arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou mais rápido, deixando sua respiração ainda mais superficial.

Essas palavras... Onde as ouvira antes? Quem lhe havia dito isso e dessa mesma forma?

Então as lembranças romperam em sua mente numa rapidez vertiginosa enquanto o pênis de Harry abria passagem por seu corpo.

"_Voldemort apontando a varinha em sua direção. Narcissa morta ao seu lado, os olhos abertos num retrato de pavor e sofrimento. Crucius. Seu corpo se contorcendo de dor e... A violação, a humilhação e a repulsa... Aquelas palavras sendo ditas para que se lembrasse por toda vida..."._

Gritou arqueando as costas tamanha dor que o lacerava. Flexionou os joelhos e envolveu a cintura do moreno com as pernas na tentativa de amenizar a introdução forçada e sua respiração misturada com ofegos se ampliou pelo quarto, tentando relaxar os músculos e permitir a consumação.

- Não... – resfolegou em meio aos inevitáveis sons que lhe escapavam pela boca.

Quando a ponta do pênis tocou fundo, bem de encontro à próstata, foi como se a dor em seu corpo se extinguisse numa explosão de prazer.

Dessa vez seu grito foi o oposto da primeira vez. Voltou a arquear as costas, enterrando a cabeça no colchão e suas pernas se abriram mais, trêmulas pela implacável sensação.

Harry sorriu de encontro a pele sensível do pescoço de Draco e aproveitou para se empurrar mais fundo, sentindo um prazer imenso por estar tão acolhido e apertado dentro do corpo de quem mais desejou na vida.

Ergueu a cabeça para olhar aos olhos de Draco, queria ver seu rosto, beijar sua boca, o observar enquanto faziam amor.

Soltou os punhos pálidos quando não houve mais nenhuma resistência. Seus dedos se enlaçaram no cabelo platinado enquanto sua outra mão deslizou pelo lado do corpo suado embaixo do seu até se firmar numa das coxas e puxar para terem mais contato, ficarem mais unidos.

Voltou a sorrir quando esse simples movimento resultou num respingo entrecortado de Malfoy, que abriu os olhos para fitá-lo também.

Dedos pálidos envolveram fios negros. As respirações de ambos se tornaram mais pesadas e densas.

Não se moviam, apenas continuaram se olhando e unidos num só.

"_A quem Draco Malfoy pertence? – Voldemort caçoou, se deleitando com o sofrimento do rapaz"._

- A quem Draco Malfoy pertence? – Harry inquiriu, o olhar ainda em chamas, se maravilhando com o homem submetido por seu corpo.

"_A Harry Potter – cuspiu com sarcasmo, para borrar a superioridade daquele monstro"._

- A Harry Potter – sussurrou com rouquidão, sentindo-se completo.

"_E Voldemort o lastimou cruelmente, por tamanha coragem de enfrenta-lo. Sentiu como se a morte fosse uma dádiva que Merlin não queria lhe conceder. E cada ruptura em seu corpo era um rogar para que terminasse logo"._

Draco fechou os olhos aguardando a dor que viria, mas ao invés de dor, o que sentiu foi sublime...

Harry envolveu sua cintura com um braço e o ergueu com cuidado, o suficiente para se sentar e deslizar os joelhos por baixo das coxas do loiro, sem se separarem. Gemeu baixo quando seu pênis foi apertado pelo canal que o acolhia, como se Draco estivesse cuidando para que não se separassem.

Então fez o primeiro movimento...

Deslizou para fora, quase deixando o reto por completo, para em seguida entrar de novo, com lentidão programada. Mantinha os olhos aos de Draco para perceber suas alterações e sorriu quando o viu piscar algumas vezes sem controle e entreabrir os lábios para um suspiro.

Com a mão livre acariciava o ventre pálido que tremia com seu toque e suas investidas.

- Está bem? – sussurrou com um ligeiro gemido.

Draco passou os dedos pela nuca de Harry, depois contornou a linha do maxilar até tocar com as pontas de dois dedos os lábios feridos que havia machucado. O corte ainda era latente e estava vermelho de sangue. Jogou o corpo para trás e suspirou alto ao receber uma investida mais forte que demarcou o início de um ritmo mais rápido e profundo, o que o estava deixando louco de prazer.

- Continue... – foi sua resposta, antes de puxar o moreno de encontro a si e beija-lo suavemente sobre o corte no lábio inferior. – Continue, não pare...

Harry sorriu e se encurvou mais de encontro ao peito pálido, para chupar e mordiscar um dos mamilos que despontavam provocantes. Sentiu quando Draco se estremeceu e apertou mais firme seu cabelo e achou que seria melhor mostrar o quanto era bom no que fazia.

A mão de Draco logo deslizou de sua nuca para as costas, onde fincou as unhas, arranhando, tomado pelo prazer enquanto a outra foi direcionada ao lençol, onde se agarrou com força, na vã tentativa de controlar o corpo e as sensações.

Harry tomou uma cadencia mais forte e mais rápida, entrando e saindo de seu corpo que chegava a arder por dentro e se retorcer em gemidos cada vez mais altos. Sentia o impacto da virilha contra suas nádegas, seu corpo sendo impelido para cima, o formigamento em seu membro, ocasionado pela gostosa fricção entre seus corpos colados e lisos de suor.

Agora sabia o motivo que levava a muitos se jogarem aos braços desse moreno de olhos verdes, de se entregarem e desejarem mais, muito mais. Harry realmente sabia levar qualquer um ao paraíso proibido.

Apoiou os pés no colchão para ter mais apoio e ergueu levemente o quadril, ficando num ângulo que permitia melhor acesso à sua entrada e às investidas impetuosas. Então ouviu o rouco gemido escapar dos lábios de Harry quando se impulsionou de encontro ao corpo que o tomava, passando a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo.

- Draco... – Harry apertou o braço ao redor da cintura do loiro, tentando manter o controle – Você é fodidamente gostoso... – respirou com dificuldade e gemeu mais alto ao sentir ser pressionado pela parede anal que o envolvia – Melhor do que imaginei...

Malfoy abriu os olhos que nem se dera conta de quando os havia fechado e fitou a Harry. Os olhos do moreno estavam incrivelmente verdes, brilhantes e tomados por uma emoção desconhecida. Era como se as chamas que havia visto neles houvesse se fundido com as preciosas esferas esmeraldas, condensando em suas retinas.

Girou o quadril em círculos enquanto era currado com mais velocidade, para em seguida perder a noção de tempo e espaço, se perder dentro desse olhar que o consumia com a mesma intensidade e voracidade que o pênis de Harry fazia.

Suas bocas se uniram para compartilhar um grito de delírio ao alcançarem o clímax. Ofegaram e desabaram exaustos, ainda imersos num abraço desesperado, seus lábios continuaram a se devorarem num beijo lento e satisfeito.

- Queria ficar assim pra sempre – Harry comentou cansado, após se separarem minimamente para tomar ar. – Você não faz idéia do quanto eu sonhei e desejei esse dia que agora, eu morreria feliz dentro de você.

Draco riu abrindo mais as pernas e as passando ao redor do quadril de Harry, evitando assim que saísse de seu interior.

- Assim está bom? – em resposta Harry apenas ronronou se aconchegando mais e repousando a cabeça ao peito ainda descompassado de Draco. Foi envolvido mais forte num abraço quente e desejou fervorosamente viver assim o resto da vida.

Draco Malfoy o aprisionou de todas as formas, desde o pensamento, o lacre e agora, com o corpo e, por mais que odiasse sentir-se preso, não chegava a odiá-lo por lhe prender da forma mais letal que existia... Sem grilhões, correntes ou grades...

Tão livre quanto o vento que sopra pelas montanhas, mas tão dependente como um viciado em droga...

Harry Potter de fato havia sido cativado...

Inalou profundamente o cheiro agridoce que desprendia da pele suada e pálida e achou que não era tão mal assim, ficar preso a alguém... Olhou para o rosto de Draco que dormia serenamente submetido pelo seu corpo e acrescentou mentalmente:

Contanto que tivesse muito sexo pelo meio.

Seus pensamentos e contemplações foram interrompidos quando a porta finalmente se cedeu ao feitiço de Snape. Com a exaustão e o orgasmo, sua magia deixou de atuar como proteção e acabou por permitir a passagem dos que fazia meia hora queriam entrar.

Severus Snape parou abruptamente na porta ao constatar a situação dos dois. Remus que entrava atrás de si se chocou contra suas costas.

- O que foi?

- O desgraçado... Ele... Vou matar... – rugiu Snape.

Lupin o segurou pelo braço antes que apontasse a varinha em direção a Potter. Então seus olhos captaram os dois corpos unidos, suados e finalmente sentiu o cheiro de sexo que se espalhava pelo lugar, mas o que mais o chocou foi uma mancha vermelha no lençol impecavelmente branco.

- Violação... – grunhiu o professor de poções, totalmente irado com o descaramento de Potter.

Remus negou com a cabeça. – Não Severus... Se fosse isso, Draco não estaria abraçado a Harry dessa forma... Tão intima...

Snape ia retrucar, quando sentiu a magia ao redor. Era o poder de Potter, sem dúvida, mas estava diferente, não oscilava mais e havia tomado uma densidade perigosamente mais profunda e indescritível. E misturada à magia de Potter havia uma outra magia, mais suave e sutil, mas igualmente poderosa que se mesclavam perfeitamente.

- O que você fez? – Snape ameaçou avançar em direção aos dois, mas Harry não permitiria isso.

Abraçou a Draco com possessividade e aparatou dali com ele.

- Potter! – Snape rugiu, mas não pôde fazer nada. Ficou ali olhando para a maca vazia com os vestígios do que acabaram de fazer.

- Harry deve ter voltado para casa – Remus tentou acalma-lo. – Depois tomaremos satisfações com ele e com Draco.

Snape virou em sua direção para lhe dizer umas boas verdades sobre o que aconteceu ali, quando uma tosse alta interrompeu a discussão que começaria.

Ambos olharam para porta, vendo uma vermelha Hermione ao lado de um irado Alex, quem os levou até onde Harry e Draco estavam, com a esperança de interromper o que eles estavam prontos para fazer, mas que não funcionou, e ver Harry tão entregue e satisfeito nos braços de um loiro qualquer, era pior que uma facada nas costas.

- Aqui senhor Snape – uma mão se sacudiu atrás de Hermione e Alex. O professor foi até eles e os empurrou para os lados abrindo a visão para quem lhe chamara.

Era o velho medimago que examinara Malfoy.

- Diga doutor Dustin.

- Tem algo que precisa saber sobre Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Todos estavam sentados na cafeteria que havia no St. Mungus. Doutor Dustin analisava os seus pergaminhos antes de começar a falar.

- Draco Malfoy havia ficado em coma por qual motivo? – quis saber primeiro, antes de dar suas conclusões.

Snape olhou para Remus e Hermione, que não sabiam nada sobre o caso Malfoy na guerra e o olhavam com curiosidade.

- Antes da batalha decisiva, Draco Malfoy estava em sua Mansão em companhia da mãe. Todos sabem que ele foi requisitado para se tornar um Comensal da Morte e já não freqüentava o último ano em Hogwarts. Bem, de fato ele foi obrigado a fazer coisas que alguém de sua idade nunca sonharia em fazer.

- Ele foi persuadido? – Remus perguntou, sentindo pena do pobre rapaz.

- Sim... Vocês queriam o que? Ele tinha apenas dezessete anos! – Snape fechou os olhos, com pesar. – Voldemort invadiu a Mansão Malfoy após ter ordenado a morte de Lucius. A guerra era iminente e sua derrota não era mais algo impossível, pois Harry Potter estava mais poderoso e instruído. Mataram Narcissa na frente dele e o torturaram sem piedade, como uma família decrépita e fracassada, cujas expectativas deixaram a desejar.

O medimago ajeitou os óculos e observou o laudo que fizeram em Malfoy naquela época, quando dera entrada ao St. Mungus.

- Espancamento, feitiços de ataques e duas imperdoáveis – ele avaliou o relatório. – Ele foi vítima de Império, mas pelo que noto, não o afetou muito. O que mais o danou foi Cruciatus, inúmeras vezes, talvez umas vinte vezes seguidas. E estupro... Seu corpo foi praticamente destroçado por dentro e por fora.

Hermione tampou a boca para não deixar escapar seu grito de assombro, os olhos arregalados.

- Voldemort o violentou... – Snape afirmou em voz baixa – Mas ele queria algo a mais...

- Poder mágico – Remus concluiu, fechando os olhos. Era horrível só de imaginar a cena, quem dirá passar pelo que Malfoy havia passado aos dezessete anos de idade.

- Antes de Voldemort terminar sua diversão – Granger fez uma careta pelo modo que Snape tratou o ataque – Eu cheguei à Mansão Malfoy, vi que ele estava... Enfim, não pude fazer nada, pois ele lançou um feitiço em parsel e mordeu, tal como uma serpente, a nuca de Malfoy. Depois ele simplesmente se foi, como se não houvesse feito nada.

- Então o senhor o socorreu e o trouxe ao St. Mungus – o medimago concluiu.

- Sim... E ele já estava em estado de coma, quase morto... Acredito que Voldemort tenha usado um feitiço que absorveu a magia de Draco para si mesmo, o que comprova na guerra. Ele estava mais forte que antes e com a possibilidade de vencer.

- Não... – doutor Dustin negou com a cabeça – Pelos exames recentes, se constatou que Draco Malfoy não sofreu nenhum feitiço que absorvesse sua magia. Não sei o que Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear fez, mas não foi isso que lhe roubou a energia e a magia de seu corpo.

- Explique-se melhor, por favor – Remus pediu, arrastando uma cadeira para a mesa em que o medimago e Snape estavam e se sentando com eles.

- O jovem Malfoy comentou que sente dores na base da coluna quando se excita sexualmente – nesse momento tosses foram ouvidas e o desconforto era geral, incluindo em Hermione e Alex, que estavam sentados mais afastados. – Porém, ele só sente essa dor quando está envolvido com outra pessoa. Presumo que isso deva acontecer se o que sente é relacionado ao senhor Potter.

- Ainda é confuso – Severus estreitou os olhos – Seja mais direto.

- A dor que Malfoy sente é produto de um feitiço que ele próprio conjurou, antes de entrar em coma. Ele transferiu sua magia e vida para algo ou alguém, mas para o feitiço se manter e funcionar, ele teve que guardar para si mesmo um resquício da própria magia, o que o levou a entrar em coma e não morrer. A dor se concentra na base da coluna, pois é o centro do corpo e a espinha dorsal é o que sustenta todos os membros.

- Feitiço de proteção – se recordou Snape, era Magia das Trevas.

- O que é isso? – Hermione se intrometeu, a vontade de saber era mais grande que a prudência nessas horas.

- É um feitiço antigo, do tempo da Idade Média eu suponho – Remus tentou esclarecer. Não foi à toa que deu aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. – Havia muitas guerras e os feiticeiros, para salvar as vidas de seus entes queridos que iam lutar, conjuravam um feitiço de proteção, e caso a pessoa fosse mortalmente atacada, ela não morria, mas o conjurador perdia todo poder e parte da vida, entrando em estado vegetativo. O elo que mantém o feitiço funcionando fica armazenado no centro do corpo do bruxo que a lançou, pois aí seria a base e o núcleo da vida e se impõe na espinha dorsal, que seria a sustentação do mundo, como o é no corpo humano.

- Isso significa que Draco mantém alguém vivo ou... – seus olhos se focaram em Remus, que também pareceu captar sua linha de raciocínio.

- Ou completamente à margem da loucura – sussurrou Lupin, em pânico. – Acha que... Acha que ele conjurou esse feitiço para salvar Harry?

- Do que estão falando? – Alex se intrometeu, recebendo um olhar gélido de Snape.

Dustin quem veio a aclarar a confusão do outro medimago e de Hermione.

- Quando Harry Potter deu entrada ao St. Mungus após a guerra, ele havia sido enfeitiçado por algo que ninguém soube dizer que feitiço era. Seu poder era tão grande, que durante dois meses, ninguém pôde chegar perto de seu corpo inconsciente para lhe tratar as feridas. Isso, para conhecimento até de um leigo, causa loucura em um mago que não está física, psicológica e emocionalmente preparado. Ainda por cima vítima de uma maldição letal e desconhecida.

- Mas Harry não chegou a enlouquecer, o que foi um assombro para todos – Remus apertou os lábios. Queria dizer mais, mas não confiava nas pessoas que o rodeava, somente diria a Snape, quem também sabia sobre o acontecido.

- Voltando ao assunto de Draco Malfoy – o medimago atraiu a atenção de volta a si. – Ele sente essas dores quando o senhor Potter está próximo a ele, pois além de ser seu lacre, eu suponho que o feitiço de proteção que ele lançou, quer evitar que haja uma união de magia, pois se isso ocorrer, a proteção criada é prontamente rompida. Se Potter realmente é o receptor do feitiço que Malfoy lançou, ele corre o risco de anular essa proteção e, conseqüentemente, sofrer as conseqüências... – respirou fundo antes de soltar – Morrer ou enlouquecer. – olhou a cada rosto ali presente – Entendam dessa forma. O ato sexual é troca de fluidos corporais e energia. Num bruxo, além de compartilhar essas duas coisas, se compartilha magia, quando então unidos e entregues. As defesas se abrem, as barreiras caem e estão plenamente livres e envolvidos.

- Quer dizer que as dores que Draco sentia seria uma defesa do próprio organismo que o frustrava para que não acontecesse a consumação carnal? – Snape estava ficando pálido.

Dustin confirmou. – Se Potter realmente é a pessoa a qual Malfoy tentou proteger, e ele devolver a magia para o conjurador do feitiço através do ato sexual, o feitiço não existe mais. Talvez Malfoy volte a ter magia e recuperar as lembranças, mas quanto a Potter... Pode enlouquecer ou até mesmo morrer...

- Oh Merlin – Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos. Agora sim, poderiam trancafiar o amigo numa cela profunda e esquecida em Azkaban...

* * *

**N/B: **Bibis chocada demais com o lemon para fazer algum comentário decente!Essa é a fic mais misteriosa com os lemons mais perfeitos do fandom Harry Potter...

**Agradecimentos a:** **Cissy M. B**., **Tety Potter-Malfoy**, **Sarih, Hanna Snape, Fabi, Felton Blackthorn, Sy.P** (olá! Obrigada pelos reviews, vcs fazem essa fic ir a diante! E obrigada pela opinião sobre mpreg! Bjs!); **Eu** (oi, respondendo, M-preg é gravidez masculina. Caso queira votar, fique à vontade! Bjs!); **Thais Weasley Malfoy** (olá, obrigada pelo review. Suas duvidas serão solucionadas no próximo chap Bjs!); **Rafael9692 **(olá, m-preg seria a gravidez masculina que muitos abordam em algumas fics mais polemicas. Tem pessoas que não curtem, mas tem aqueles que é viciado. Espero que tenha esclarecido e o Draco q seria o genitor nesse caso.espero que tenha saciado um pouco com a primeira vez dos dois! Dessa vez o Draco não provocou e levou mesmo XP. Bjs!); **Lady Ying Fa** (olá, sim!!!! Isso mesmo, vc acertou! O Max é exatamente isso! Vou esclarecer no próximo capítulo. Obrigada pelo review, bjs!); **Isabelle Malfoy** (oi, acho que essa sua duvida foi esclarecida agora. Sim, o Snape é o cara que cuida do Max. XD. E não, não desisti de nenhuma fic, só que a Espelho D'água está meio enroscada, com metade do capítulo feito, mas a inspiração não está ajudando, o que vale para Segunda chance tbm, mas se Salazar permitir, os capítulos logo sairão! Bjs!); **Lady My** (olá! O Harry conseguiu finalmente! E quanto ao Jean, ele vai aparecer mais e talvez vcs que ficaram com pena dele comecem a não ter tanta pena assim, mas isso só nos próximos chaps. Pelo que parece e devido a votação, sim, vou colocar m-preg na fic. Bjs!); **Simca-chan** (olá, nossa obrigada pelo enorme review! Adorei! E sim, o Draco vai malhar muito o Harry! Foi divertido imaginar as cenas que vc citou, sim, de fato seria legal ver a reação dos dois! Seu coment me inspira muito! Obrigada, bjs!); **Tonks Black** (oi, obrigada pelas 2 reviews! O Draco ainda vai judiar mais do Harry e o Max será esclarecido no próximo chap! Oh, que maravilha saber que gostou de Incógnito! Infelizmente não tenho prioridades, pois depende do animo e da inspiração. Não desisti de nenhuma fic e elas continuam em andamento. O caso das 2 que ainda não atualizei é exatamente a falta de inspiração, mas pretendo pegar firme e terminar os capítulos que já estão começados. Que bom que perguntou, figo muito grata que não tenha desistido de ler essas fics super atrasadas, mas estou me esforçando para atualiza-las o quanto antes! Bjs!); **Lyra Belacqua** (olá, Van Lucken vem no próximo chapie e não faço idéia do quanto de capítulos terá pela frente, o contexto num todo está programado na minha cabeça, mas os defechos é questão de momento, às vezes pinta aquela inspiração de colocar coisas mais picantes e mais mistérios, então acaba prolongando um pouco a fic. Bjs!); **Hina's** (olá! Tudo bem? Nossa, obrigada de coração pelo seu comentário! Ele é muito importante pra mim! Nem sei como agradecer palavras tão lindas e inspiradoras! O Jean vai aprontar das suas, pois o menino é persistente e quanto à provocações e sensualidades, deverá aparecer muito mais pela frente, pois de fato, a fic é baseada nisso (por mais vulgar que algumas pessoas possam classificar), sexualidade, provocações, jogos de conquistas e domínio (quem aprisiona o coração de quem primeiro). Acho que o mistério, as seqüelas da guerra e os problemas de ambos protagonistas figuram mais em segundo plano aqui. Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez por suas palavras! Bjs!) e **Luna Pietra** (olá, obrigada pelo coment! Acho que o Draco não conseguiu evitar dessa vez x) e ponto para o Harry! Espero não ter demorado tanto nesse capítulo! Bjaum!).

Obrigada à Bibis Black por betar!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Rivalidade à Flor da Pele

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Nota: **este capítulo eu terminei hoje e não foi betado, caso contrário, demoraria mais tempo para subi-lo online. Peço desculpas se houverem erros.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Rivalidade à Flor da Pele.**

Remus terminava de tirar o assado do forno quando a lareira avisou que alguém chegava. Deixou a travessa sobre o centro da mesa e foi até a sala, ver se era realmente Snape.

O velho professor saiu dentre as chamas e tratou de limpar a fuligem que lhe sujava as vestes negras.

- Não podiam inventar algo mais confortável do que essas viagens via flu?

O castanho sorriu um pouco. – Harry também odeia esse tipo de meio de transporte.

Má idéia. Recebeu um olhar atravessado por parte do carrancudo homem.

- Não me compare com aquele degenerado sexual.

- Ok. Ok... – ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz – Venha, fiz o jantar.

Snape o seguiu para a cozinha e ambos se sentaram à mesa. O moreno ficou vendo como o outro lhe servia.

- Preciso saber o que aconteceu na batalha, Remus – foi direto. Estava preocupado com seu afilhado e, algo que levaria pro túmulo, estava igualmente preocupado por Maxmillian. De Potter, esse podia ir pro inferno quinhentas vezes que para si, ainda seria pouco.

Lupin apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o mirou pensativo.

- Quando Harry lançou o Avada Kedrava em Voldemort e esta se chocou em cheio ao corpo dele, foi como se outra magia igualmente atingia a Harry.

- Magia de reversão. Funciona como uma espécie de encadeamento de feitiços, um causa no conjuro de outro e assim sucessivamente.

- Você não ficou sabendo desse truque de Voldemort?

- Não... – Snape negou com a cabeça – O desgraçado não dizia nada pra ninguém, pois desconfiava até da própria sombra.

- Quando esse feitiço acertou à Harry, creio que era pra ter acontecido algo trágico, mas isso não aconteceu por milagre.

- Agora sabemos que esse milagre se chama Draco Malfoy e seu feitiço de proteção – Severus ficou um instante ponderando – Não tinha o porquê de Voldemort fazer o que fez com Draco, só se ele soube de algo muito importante que comprometeria na decisão final...

- Também foi estranho de Malfoy ter voltado pra casa sem mais nem menos... – Lupin olhou aos olhos escuros de Snape – O feitiço que atingiu a Harry dividiu sua alma em dois. Harry ficou inconsciente enquanto ao seu lado surgiu um outro rapaz com uma marca no braço direito.

- O rapaz que você me trouxe após a guerra... – Snape suspirou – Maxmillian é a parte perdida de Potter e a que Voldemort queria extinguir?

Remus confirmou com a cabeça. - Max tem as características de Harry e Tom. Seu cabelo é tão negro como a noite e lisos, e possui os olhos tão verdes como os de Harry – Lupin sorriu com tristeza – Da mesma forma que ele ficou com as características físicas daquele monstro, ele manteve o melhor do caráter de Harry...

- Gentil, atencioso e carinhoso – Severus torceu o nariz em repulsa, fazendo o castanho rir.

- Vamos Severus, sei que se apegou a Max por ele ser exatamente isso e agora garanto que o toma como filho.

- Apenas cuido dele para que não morra de fome até conseguirmos retorná-lo ao desmiolado do Potter.

Lupin ficou sério novamente. – Foi depois desse feitiço que Harry ficou desse jeito tão estúpido, arrogante e libidinoso... Como se só restara seu lado sonserino e seu caráter influenciado pela magia de Voldemort.

- Não insulte os sonserinos, nem mesmo nós somos tão insuportáveis quanto o é Potter. Aquele desestruturado e inconseqüente – estreitou os olhos – Já foi ver como está meu afilhado?

- Pedi para Hermione verificar e caso aja algo de errado, ela nos comunicaria no mesmo instante.

O professor apertou os lábios, se recordando das palavras do castanho, quando estavam no St. Mungus.

- Por que ficou tão feliz ao saber que Draco encontrou a Max?

- A primeira pessoa que chegou perto de Harry para socorre-lo, fui eu – Remus franziu o cenho ao se recordar – Harry estava completamente envolto numa magia que não era a dele e Max chamava a Draco desesperadamente como se pedisse ajuda. Supus que seu afilhado estivesse envolvido nisso, ou que talvez, a chave para salvar a Harry estivesse nele – o castanho sorriu de leve – E Draco conseguiu sentir a Max mesmo sem saber quem ele é, nem onde estava! Se Draco conseguir recuperar a memória, talvez consiga ajudar ao Harry, senão, por que estaria chamando por Malfoy?

- Não sei responder sua pergunta, mas logo saberemos, quando meu afilhado acordar... Só espero que tenha razão e Draco seja a chave para recuperar a sanidade de Potter - Snape retirou do bolso o documento assinado por Harry e o observou - Tem certeza que isso ainda está funcionando?

- Creio que sim... Aliás, pra quê fez Harry assinar isso?

- Draco está vulnerável e eu não quero que aquele retardado faça algo contra ele. É uma forma que encontrei para protegê-lo.

Lupin pegou o documento e o leu atentamente. – Aqui diz que Harry não poderá encostar física e magicamente em Draco se este não permitir.

- Exato.

- Mas e se Draco quiser romper o tratado?

- Então eu anularei o documento sem contestações...

Quando essas palavras saíram pela boca de Snape, o pergaminho simplesmente se consumiu nas chamas.

Remus soltou o papel dentro de seu prato antes que as chamas o atingissem enquanto Severus arregalava os olhos de modo cômico.

- Obrigado por concordar em anular o contrato, _Sevie_. – os dois homens olharam para a lareira onde um Harry Potter descarado com apenas uma calça de algodão branca mostrando todo seu físico se mantinha naturalmente apoiado.

- O que fez? – o seboso professor lhe fulminou com a mirada.

- Apenas conjurei o feitiço que anula as assinaturas, pois Draco, nesse momento, ainda deseja meus toques, portanto, não está de acordo com o contrato. Resumindo, apenas usei as titicas que tenho por neurônios e que nunca me dei ao trabalho de usar nesses anos todos de Hogwarts, como você bem dizia.

- A... Harry... – Remus estava constrangido – E por que viera aqui desse jeito?

- Eu havia conectado nossas lareiras para te pedir que tentasse convencer ao carrasco a romper o acordo, então ouvi a conversa e, assim digamos, tive que agir sem esperar ou nunca romperia o documento – deu de ombros como se não fosse nada de estranho.

- Terá que assinar um novo acordo! – o professor rugiu completamente revoltado com o descaramento dessa réplica mal feita de tudo que é mais desprezível e imundo que existe.

- Nem sob tortura seu velho seboso de merda – sibilou estreitando os olhos – E tenha certeza que eu farei tudo com seu afilhado, pois não é sempre que se tem a oportunidade de ter um lacre tão maravilhosamente fodástico e puto que só de olhar já tenho um orgasmo.

Snape praticamente ficou roxo de ira sem ter condições de retrucar algo desse calão.

- Harry! – Lupin o recriminou com um olhar nada gratificante – Não gosto que use esse palavreado em minha presença!

- Sinto Rem, mas ele me irrita tanto quanto a bosta do ministro que vive me chutando o cú depois da guerra.

- Harry!

O moreno de olhos verdes apenas lhe sorriu animadamente e se foi pela lareira.

Remus suspirou voltando a apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Precisamos fazer algo rápido... Harry está cada vez mais acostumado a essa vida.

- Reparou que ele não está nem um pouco mais louco do que já é e muito menos morto?

- Verdade – Lupin arregalou os olhos se sentindo imensamente aliviado – Isso quer dizer que o feitiço lançado por Draco ainda se mantém ativo?

Snape olhou para a lareira com uma visível preocupação. – Ou talvez quem tenha enlouquecido ou morrido, seja a outra parte perdida do Potter...

- Max! – Remus se levantou num salto e sem pensar duas vezes, arrastou Severus até a lareira para irem ver como estava o outro rapaz.

* * *

Hermione havia chegado à casa do amigo e preocupada foi diretamente ao quarto principal. Empurrou a porta e bisbilhotou seu interior corando intensamente. Não gostava de ficar olhando a intimidade dos outros. 

Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre a cama, a apreensão deu lugar a um alívio e um discreto sorriso.

Harry e Draco se mantinham abraçados. O moreno por cima com a cabeça sobre o peito do loiro que dormia cansado.

Vendo-os assim, parecia que Harry era aquele mesmo de antigamente. Carente, cuidadoso e gentil.

- Mione? – um olho extremamente verde se abriu e brilhou pela vaga escuridão do quarto seguido por um longo suspiro de cansaço – O que faz aqui?

Hermione ficou um pouco encabulada. – Er... Remus me pediu que viesse ver como você estava.

- Ele é sempre tão preocupado e protetor, igual ao que foi Sírius...

- É sim... – a moça sorriu com carinho. Harry dizia a tudo com calma e mantinha a voz suave ao falar, como antigamente.

Mas isso durou pouco, logo o moreno se levantou com cuidado para não despertar a Malfoy e caminhou normalmente até passar por uma constrangida Hermione e ir diretamente para a sala.

- Ainda bem que você me lembrou do Rem, preciso pedir um favor e espero que ele não me dê pra trás.

A moça rolou os olhos com enfado tratando de apanhar a primeira calça que encontrou pela frente e que era a que Harry usava para dormir.

- Veste isso e pare de andar por aí nessas condições! – atirou a vestimenta contra o moreno e seguiu para a cozinha, evitando olimpicamente a este Harry, grosso, sem-vergonha e muito depravado. Ficou um tempo ali, preparando algo para os dois comerem quando tivessem vontade e nem se deu conta que o moreno havia sumido pela lareira, e também nem notou quando ele havia retornado.

- Preparei salada, sanduíches naturais e suco de laranja. Estão na geladeira – ela avisou bem quando Harry saída da lareira.

- Valeu – o moreno se recostou ao batente da porta com um amplo sorriso – Sabe Mione, agora eu posso trepar à vontade com Malfoy.

- Harry! – ela ficou vermelha – E eu lá quero saber o que vai fazer com Malfoy? Eu sou mulher e não gosto desse tipo de assunto!

O amigo apenas deu de ombros e seguiu ao seu quarto largando a amiga cheia de indignação. Ao passar pela porta, seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo perfeito que repousava em sua cama.

Sorriu. Agora não teria mais contrato que o impedisse de ter o que queria. Aproximou do leito e deslizou a mão sobre a pele pálida, sentindo como ele era quente e macio. Seus dedos trilharam um caminho lento até o ventre e foi se perder entre as pernas.

Draco moveu a cabeça soltando um suspiro quando seus dedos acariciaram o pênis e os testículos para em seguida pressionar a entrada.

Com cuidado se recostou ao lado do loiro e observou como esses lábios se entreabriam para mais um suspiro. Os tomou com suavidade para não despertá-lo, mas manteve essa íntima carícia. Sabia que o tinha machucado, mas não pôde se conter tamanho desejo.

Só de lembrar fazia com que seu membro subisse. Forçou um pouco mais penetrando a ponta do dedo e resultando numa suave queixa no loiro.

Grunhiu se sentindo frustrado por não poder tomá-lo ali e agora e se afastou seguindo ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho frio para acalmar os ânimos e quem sabe, quando Draco acordasse, voltariam a se enroscarem.

* * *

_Draco chegou aos tropeços em sua residência. Havia escapado por muito pouco e sentia os danos causados por alguns malefícios que não conseguiu bloquear. Levava numa das mãos a Snicth dourada de Potter e quando entrou correndo em seu quarto a largou sobre sua cama e buscou pelas gavetas pena e pergaminho. Precisava avisá-lo o quanto antes, ou seria tarde demais._

_Odiou o trabalhoso que era o simples fato de escrever, tendo que destampar o tinteiro e mergulhar a pena em nanquim._

_- Droga! – xingou em desespero quando sua mão tremeu ocasionando num desastre ao tombar o pote de tinta. A mancha negra logo se alastrou pela mesa e viu, como um presságio, o pergaminho absorver o líquido que se expandiu rapidamente pela textura áspera do papel._

_Foi então que ouviu o grito de sua mãe no corredor, bem próximo ao seu quarto. Largou tudo e correu para a porta, no intuito de socorre-la, mas já era tarde..._

_Narcissa jazia sem vida, o olhar apavorado e a boca torcida num gesto de dor._

_- Ma... Mãe... – murmurou tremendo inteiro. Recuou os passos até apoiar as costas contra a parede._

_- Ia me trair? – a voz de Voldemort lhe fez raciocinar. Tentou escapar, mas não teve tanta sorte e foi segurado pelo cabelo com brutalidade._

_Gritou e se debateu, mas foi jogado ao chão para receber seu castigo – crucius._

_A dor que lhe arrebatou era tanta, que nem conseguia raciocinar, sua mente apenas processava uma única palavra – socorro._

_Voldemort sorria com satisfação, vendo esse corpo tão jovem e bonito se contorcer. Ouvir os gritos de dor era como música aos seus ouvidos, principalmente ver as lágrimas que brotaram pelos olhos apertados do rapaz._

_Quando notava que Draco estava a ponto de perder a consciência, cessava seu ataque apenas para que recuperasse um pouco e voltava a lançar-lhe o feitiço. Assim sucessivamente._

_Quando um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca do rapaz, foi que decidiu parar com sua pequena diversão._

_- Pra quem ia avisar? – perguntou baixo, observando como Malfoy ficava belo dessa forma decadente, chorando e agonizando entre a dor e a humilhação._

_- Fôda-se – cuspiu a palavra o mais alto que conseguiu._

_Voldemort voltou a sorrir. Desferiu um tapa ao rosto perfeito apenas para vê-lo sangrar um pouco mais tendo o lábio inferior cortado. Não ficou satisfeito e voltou a bater no mesmo lugar até ouvi-lo gritar. Agarrou-lhe pelo cabelo e encostando perto desse rosto, voltou a questionar._

_- Pra quem ia avisar? – disse lentamente._

_- Fo.da.se – Draco soletrou, o olhar furioso e inabalável._

_- Então quer brincar? – o homem apertou os fios platinados e forçou o rosto de Draco contra o chão fazendo com que se virasse de bruços. Arrancou-lhe as roupas com violência e se deleitou com a visão do corpo que surgiu baixo os tecidos._

_Draco arregalou os olhos e tentou forcejar, seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo da mãe quando sentiu o peso do corpo asqueroso daquele monstro. Mesmo estando morta, ele não queria que o violassem perto dela, era humilhação demais._

_- Me larga! – gritou, o choro atolando em sua garganta._

_- Você é meu. Pertence-me por toda eternidade – foi sussurrado de encontro ao ouvido, palavras sendo ditas de um modo profundo e animalesco, como se quisesse que entendesse que nada nem ninguém iriam separa-los._

_E a dor da penetração forçada, seu corpo sendo rasgado ao meio. Gritou o máximo que suas cordas vocais conseguiram, suas pernas se retesaram, seu quadril se contorceu e o líquido vermelho lhe escorreu pelo meio das pernas._

_E chorou, chorou de raiva, de impotência, humilhação e revolta. A dor que lhe causava na alma era pior do que a física._

_- Não! – tentou pronunciar em meio aos gritos. Aquilo era insuportável de aturar, e quis morrer._

_- A quem Draco Malfoy pertence? – sua voz saiu tomada de prazer, enquanto seu corpo se movia lentamente._

_Draco apertou as mãos em punho e trincou os dentes. Seus olhos não desviavam do corpo inerte de Narcissa. Mesmo tentando segurar o choro, sons de dor lhe escapavam pela boca machucada. E a raiva crescia._

_- A Harry Potter! – gritou com ódio e tomado de valor – A Harry Potter!_

_Voldemort estreitou os olhos. Então queria enfrentá-lo? Arremeteu-se com força, fazendo com que lastimara ainda mais o corpo sob o seu. E só se contentou quando novos gritos começaram a serem soltou pelo rapaz. O currava com brutalidade e isso era o mais prazeroso, vendo que ele sofria, implorava para que parasse sem mesmo dizer em voz alta. Era nítido que clamava por socorro, um socorro que nunca viria, pois estava completamente só._

_Draco sabia que iria morrer ali, mas não podia sem antes fazer algo._

_Havia ouvido uma conversa de Voldemort com o asqueroso Pettigrew momentos antes de dar fim ao animago. Era sobre um feitiço que atingiria àquele que lançasse qualquer feitiço para matá-lo, pois não morreria sem levar seu inimigo consigo. Era um feitiço antigo que arrancava a alma da vítima e a deixava como uma casca vazia, igual ou pior que os dementorizados._

_Havia ouvido a conversa sem querer, e precisava avisar alguém, pois nem mesmo Snape sabia disso. Não conseguiria encontrar ao padrinho que estava em alguma missão do Lorde, então resolveu avisar ao próprio Harry Potter, ou aos que lhe rodeavam, não importava, contando que ele estivesse precavido._

_Foi obrigado a ser um Comensal e só estando ali dentro para saber que aquilo não era vida. Sua estadia entre as tropas de Voldemort foi ainda pior quando o monstro tomou um apresso obsessivo por si. Ele o queria dia e noite e isso era ainda mais angustiante._

_Começou com olhares intensos e maliciosos, depois vieram palavras obscenas para em seguida evoluírem a toques e carícias constrangedoras._

_Enquanto sentia repulsa quando aquelas mãos lhe acariciavam entre as pernas, seu coração começou a bradar pela vitória do inimigo, ironicamente começou a desejar que Potter vencesse, assim estaria livre dessa tortura._

_Uma estocada mais violenta e profunda, que lhe retorceu por dentro o fez voltar à realidade. Sentiu o líquido quente inundar seu interior quando Voldemort chegou ao clímax._

_Não podia deixar que esse monstro continuasse vivo depois de humilhá-lo dessa forma e nem dar o gostinho de morrer levando junto seu assassino. Queria que esse ser repugnante se retorcesse na tumba ao saber que Potter ainda vivia e que tudo que fizera até agora havia sido em vão. Então pronunciou o feitiço de proteção num sopro de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem murmurava algo e lhe mordia a nuca encravando seus dentes afiados em sua carne macia._

_- **Vivant par la mort, Harry Potter**... – e o feitiço estava feito. Sentiu sua magia ser drenada de seu corpo, seu coração começou a pulsar cada vez mais lento até ser golfado pela inconsciência._

* * *

Draco acordou assustado sentindo seu corpo dolorido. Levou a mão aos olhos tentando reter a claridade que o incomodava. 

- O que aconteceu? – estava nitidamente confuso. Havia sonhado com o último acontecimento que vivenciou.

Então arregalou os olhos e se sentou na cama. Era o último acontecimento antes de entrar em coma. E em sua mente surgiram todos esses dias que passou ao lado de Potter depois de ter voltado do coma.

- Merda! – praguejou, sentindo uma raiva crescente.

Foi nesse momento que Harry saiu do banheiro completamente despido para brindar com sua presença ao igualmente despido Malfoy.

- Já acordou Drake? – Harry lhe sorriu provocante.

Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente antes de berrar. – Vai pra puta que pariu seu aproveitador desgraçado!

O moreno quase caiu de costas com tanta agressividade. Reparou no semblante distorcido e arrogante, na boca encurvada com desprezo e principalmente nos olhos que diz claramente "já me lembrei de tudo, pois sou o mesmo Draco-cretino-Malfoy de antes".

- Caralho... – levou uma mão à testa para ver se pensava em algo com rapidez.

Nesse meio tempo Malfoy já estava de pé.

- Nunca mais ouse me tocar – sibilou, buscando algo para se vestir.

Harry apenas suspirou alto, vendo como o loiro fuçava em seu guarda-roupa. Seus olhos desceram pela depressão da coluna até alcançar o traseiro apetitoso e sorriu com malícia.

Malfoy estava muito enganado se achava que iria deixá-lo ir assim, sem mais nem menos, principalmente agora que despertou seu lado sexual de forma tão intensa.

Queria voltar a sentir aquelas maravilhosas sensações por um bom tempo e isso, conseguiria nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Caminhou tranqüilamente para perto do outro e o agarrou pelos quadris o pressionando com seu membro. Sentir aquele traseiro era bom demais.

O loiro quase gritou de susto, mas se controlou o quanto pôde, deixando que apenas um abafado som de surpresa lhe escapasse.

Olhou às mãos que lhe apertavam a carne para mantê-lo imóvel e sua já escassa paciência foi por terra.

- O que pensa estar fazendo seu imbecil? – voltou a gritar, tentando se livrar do agarre.

Harry sorriu com mais vontade. Agora percebia como sentiu falta desse Draco Malfoy. Essa arrogância, revolta e insultos lhe causavam um gostoso tesão. Apoiou seu peso nessas costas pálidas e encostou a boca na nuca, dentre os fios platinados.

- Quer que eu te coma Malfoy?

Draco estremeceu e forcejou com mais empenho. – Isso é pergunta que se faça Potter? Solte-me!

- Gosto de provar carne fresca pelas manhãs... – o moreno continuou, sem dar a mínima para a moléstia alheia – Gosto de meter na cobra e mostrar o pau...

- Quê? – o loiro girou a cabeça para vê-lo sobre o ombro.

- Traduzindo: gosto de fuder um sonserino e mostrar meu pênis – e sorriu com malícia e satisfação, ao notar os olhos prateados se abrindo mais – Bem assim...

Afastou minimamente, só o suficiente para que seu pênis já totalmente duro resvalasse pelo rego de Malfoy e forçou a entrada.

- Ah! – o loiro se agarrou pelas roupas nos cabides ao sentir uma pontada de dor – Está me machucando...

- Lamento. Irei lubrificar para facilitar a entrada.

- Uma merda que... – começou a reclamar com raiva, quando o moreno se ajoelhou, ainda o prendendo pelos quadris e literalmente meteu a cara em seu traseiro – Aaah!

Dessa vez suas mãos arrancaram algumas roupas dos cabides e foram se firmar no fundo do armário enquanto seu corpo se curvava para frente como se as lambidas em seu rego o controlassem.

Sentir a língua de Potter lhe lambuzar de saliva era algo bizarro, se acrescentasse ser justamente em seu cú, era insano.

Harry sorriu um pouco antes de voltar a rodar com a língua pela entrada apertada. Ali, o cheiro de Draco era mais pungente e excitante. Afastou-se um pouco e olhou por baixo, entre as pernas afastadas do loiro. O pênis rosado de Malfoy já começava a despertar e subir.

- Vejo que gosta disso – zombou numa risada de deboche.

- Gosto o caralho seu depravado manía... – não conseguiu terminar a frase quando o moreno afastou suas nádegas para voltar a meter a cara passando a chupar sua entrada – Ow... Merda! – voltou a se apoiar contra o fundo do armário oferecendo completamente o traseiro.

Potter podia ser péssimo em tudo contando desde sua existência, mas quanto ao quesito sexo, tinha que admitir, ele era _muito_ bom. Abaixou os olhos para ver seu pênis, cada vez mais estimulado e morreu de ódio por isso.

Estava começando a transpirar, por reter os gemidos que clamavam por sair de sua garganta. Enterrou o rosto na curvatura do braço direito e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Potter resolveu degustar desde seus testículos até o final da espinha dorsal para em seguida se enfiar novamente em seu rego.

Não resistiu e gemeu, para satisfação de seu inimigo.

Harry voltou a se afastar e observou essa entrada rosada e completamente fechada. Perguntava-se como Malfoy conseguia ser tão estreito e apertadinho, sendo que o vestígio do que passaram em St. Mungus só era visível pela musculatura anal estar levemente inchada.

- Abra pra mim Draco. Quero te lamber mais fundo – pediu com a voz profunda um pouco alterada pelo desejo.

O loiro apertou os dedos nos tecidos que ainda estava agarrado sem necessidade, mas obedeceu.

Harry sorriu ao ver o canal se abrir minimamente quando o ex-sonserino forçou a musculatura retal. Não esperou e meteu a língua nesse pequeno orifício e começou a explorar por dentro, como se fosse num longo e esfomeado beijo de língua.

- Ow merdamerdamerda... Aah... – Draco sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Mesmo estando numa posição não muito cômoda, praticamente com metade do corpo enfiado dentro do armário e pelas roupas do moreno, não resistiu e se apoiou num único braço enquanto levava o outro para trás. Sua mão logo se agarrou sobre a mão de Harry e o ajudou a manter seus glúteos o mais separado que podiam.

Sua respiração fazia tempo estava pesada e seu falo no ponto, completamente duro e gotejante.

Potter voltou a se afastar, para introduzir dois dedos a fim de testar se já estava pronto para recebê-lo. O fudeu um pouco dessa forma, fazendo seus dedos entrarem cada vez mais fundo e os girando em círculo e ao retira-los os olhou para ter certeza que estava bem úmido.

Malfoy apenas conseguia gemer baixinho, o máximo que seu orgulho lhe permitia até ali.

- Hum... Sei não... – Harry negou com a cabeça voltando a introduzir o dedo e o retirando em seguida – Não quero lastimar um cuzinho tão lindo como o seu e também não quero usar qualquer lubrificante que possa irritá-lo.

Assim, decidido, penetrou os polegares e os separou com cuidado, abrindo o canal.

- Hn... – Draco estava praticamente morrendo de tesão nesse momento. A mão que estava sobre a de Harry se apertou com mais força e grunhiu – Mete essa pica logo e me encha de porra!

O moreno sorriu amplamente por conseguir levar ao tão aclamado sangue-puro ao nível mais baixo e vulgar que existe, ainda mais pedindo para ser fudido. Cuspiu dentro do loiro o encharcando de saliva e se ergueu se posicionando.

- Pronto? – não esperou nem que o outro processasse sua pergunta e meteu com uma única e forte estocada.

Seu pênis escorregou pelo reto com facilidade no início, mas depois praticamente encalhou.

- Haa que... Merda! – o loiro gritou e ofegou pela dor que sentiu e que ainda sentia – Não consegue ser... – teve que parar a frase pela metade e respirar várias vezes para controlar o corpo – ...Ser mais gentil e não um... Animal?

Harry franziu o cenho e observou o próprio falo, introduzido até a metade. Ainda tinha uma boa parte pra fora.

- Estranho, pensei que já estaria arrombado e de fácil acesso depois da nossa primeira transa.

Draco voltou a apoiar a testa na curvatura do braço. - Não sabe que um bruxo... Sangue-puro... Se cura tão rápido que é sempre como fazer sexo com um virgem? – sua respiração ainda era agitada pela dor e sempre tinha que pausar entre as palavras.

- Os caras _sangue-puro_ que fiquei não me pareceram tão virgem como você... – Harry ainda mirava seu pênis enterrado naquele traseiro e sentia a pressão que a parede anal lhe fazia – Fodidamente apertado... Fodidamente gostoso...

Se retirou lentamente o que acarretou num estremecimento no corpo pálido e num grunhido de dor e se meteu novamente, com mais força arrancando assim um grito mais alto. Também não entrou tudo.

Draco voltou a se apoiar no fundo do armário com os dois braços e deixou a cabeça pender. Abriu levemente os olhos e fitou seu membro. Ainda estava intumescido. Nem tão duro e prestes a gozar, mas ainda se mantinha excitado.

Franziu o cenho. Isso significava que mesmo sentindo dor, seu corpo reagia bem ao corpo de Potter e queria, _necessitava_, desse contato.

Foi então que pôde ver o braço direito do moreno lhe rodear a cintura e a mão esquerda deslizar por sua carne até envolver seu pênis.

- Vou meter até o talo, então... – Harry avisou e começou o vai e vem, cuidando para que seu falo entrasse por todas as direções, alargando aquele pequeno orifício. Cada estocada variava em intensidade e tempo, algumas eram mais rápidas e fortes, outras, se impulsionava o máximo que conseguia, jogando o corpo do loiro pra frente mesmo o tendo segurado firme pela cintura.

Em meio a essa invasão, Draco gemia sem saber se era de dor ou de prazer, pois o moreno o masturbava com o mesmo ritmo das investida.

Aos poucos, aquele pedaço de carne foi desaparecendo naquele traseiro apetitoso até que completamente dentro Harry ficou imóvel e repousou a testa nas costas suadas de Malfoy esperando que seu sangue se acalmasse em suas veias.

Quando tudo ficou imóvel, Draco voltou a abrir os olhos, que haviam se fechados sozinhos em algum momento, e fitou a mão de Potter que o segurava pela base do pênis. Seu sangue também fervia agitado em suas veias.

- Por que... – ia perguntar, mas o moreno se adiantou.

- Parei para não gozar agora... – Harry sorriu, depositando um beijo nessa pele úmida e salgada. Moveu-se um pouco, girando a virilha para que sentisse que estava completamente dentro, suas bolas espremidas contra as nádegas que o acolhiam - Sentiu? Aqui começa a nossa verdadeira brincadeira.

- Hn... – Draco o olhou por sobre o ombro, as pálpebras levemente caídas e a franja úmida, colada por sua testa suada – Seu pervertido...

Harry voltou a se fascinar com esse loiro. Seu rosto não poderia estar tão expressivamente erótico, algumas mechas de seu cabelo platinado grudavam em suas costas enquanto outras pendiam em direção ao solo, balançando suavemente com o mínimo de movimento de seus corpos.

Percorreu os olhos por essa extensão de pele que brilhava pelo suor e não resistiu. Inclinou-se e lambeu o meio da coluna até a nuca fazendo o loiro voltar a gemer baixinho.

E passou a se mover, saindo e entrando com lentidão. Sua mão deslizou pelo pênis de Malfoy para senti-lo ainda duro, então voltou a firmar-se na base. Não queria que o loiro gozasse muito antes que si mesmo, ou perderia a intensidade da transa.

Ficou nesse lento vai e vem até sentir que o loiro esfriava para passar para as estocadas mais ritmadas e firmes, dessa vez acompanhando com a mão numa gostosa masturbação.

- Ahn... – Draco fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça pender. Sentir o falo dentro do corpo o tomando sem piedade, o calor de uma mão que não era a sua, e que principalmente, era de seu inimigo declarado, o fazia submergir cada vez mais nesse prazer – Mais... Quero que me curre como faz um cão no cio...

Harry fincou os dedos na carne pálida e gemeu, aumentando as investidas. Ouvir essa boca tão ácida que passou anos te insultando a pedir algo tão decrépito como isso, lhe dava um prazer mais insano.

Puxou o dorso do loiro para que ele encostasse contra seu peito e deslizou a mão por esse tórax descompassado até o segurar pelo rosto o puxando para um beijo ardente. Sua outra mão largou o pênis de seu rival para passar por baixo da coxa e elevou uma das pernas pálidas.

Draco gemia cada vez mais alto dentro do beijo e mantinha o equilíbrio apoiado uma mão na parede. Tentou alcançar o próprio membro para se masturbar, mas foi dolorosamente impedido, quando Potter se arremeteu bruscamente soltando seu rosto e agarrando seu punho.

Suas bocas se separaram o que permitiu que seus gemidos passassem para gritos incontroláveis de prazer.

Nunca havia transado de pé e não sabia se era por isso, ou talvez por ter o falo do moreno lhe cutucando tão fundo, ou se era por causa da angustiante necessidade de alívio de seu próprio falo intocado ou se era porque o desgraçado Potter sabia trepar tão fodidamente bem que lhe arrancava o juízo e a consciência para lhe lançar na luxúria do prazer cego e sem limites.

E ter os constantes gemidos e ofegos desse moreno de encontro ao ouvido não ajudava em muito, só piorava a necessidade de gozar.

- Aah! Ha-rry... – soltou num silvo estrangulado quando o clímax irrompeu por seu membro e explodiu num jorro de esperma. Seu corpo tremeu inteiro e quase fraquejou, mas se manteve receptivo por mais algumas estocadas até que o moreno se desfez dentro de si.

Potter desabou ao chão o levando consigo. Nesse movimento o pênis deslizou pra fora de seu corpo e foi como se só lhe deixasse um estranho e dolorido vazio, que era recompensado pelas sensações prazerosas que ainda vagavam pelo seu cansado corpo.

Ficou deitado sobre o corpo do moreno e sentindo sua respiração agitada.

- Desde quando aprendeu a fazer isso? – perguntou baixo, fitando o teto e tendo a própria respiração agitada.

Harry sorriu passando os braços ao redor do corpo suado de Malfoy deixando-o preso num abraço.

- Sei lá. Devo ser superdotado em relação a sexo, talvez muito mais do que certo puro-sangue – debochou, levando um tapa no braço nem um pouco agressivo de Malfoy.

O loiro já estava sonolento e fazia algo de esforço em manter os olhos abertos. – Eu quis dizer que você finalmente aprendeu algo pra quem era um completo zero a esquerda, e não que era _o bom_ na coisa.

Harry voltou a sorrir após um longo bocejo. – Eu apenas meto e pronto – deu de ombros – Como um _animal no cio_, como você bem disse. E eles apenas gozam...

Draco estava quase adormecendo, mas ainda assim bufou contrariado. – Como eu...

- Não... – o moreno sussurrou sem se esforçar em pensar muito – Com você sexo é muito mais... Completo... – seu polegar acariciou o estomago do loiro – E fazê-lo gozar é um grande feito pra mim... Apesar de que te odeio até a alma...

- Você é um tremendo imbecil desprezível... Odiá-lo é pouco... – sussurrou com preguiça e já de olhos fechados, Draco girou o rosto para buscar a boca de Harry quem fez questão de tomá-la com a sua, para tragar todo e qualquer insulto que vinha desses lábios irresistíveis e sensuais.

O silencio logo reinou no quarto enquanto as cortinas se fechavam pela magia de Harry para que barrassem a claridade deixando o ambiente mais escuro e confortável para o sono.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** queria primeiramente me desculpar a todos que acompanham essa fic pelo tempo sem atualização. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, mas não garanto rapidez nos próximos. Por mais que eu demore, eu não desisti de nenhuma fic, isso vale tanto para Espelho D'água que tbm está muito tempo sem atualização. 

**Agradecimentos a: Lover.44**; **Tety Potter-Malfoy**; **Sarih**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **TONKS BLACK2**; **Ci-chan**; **Sy.P**; **milinha-potter**; **Hanna Snape**; **Hina's**; **Felton Blackthorn**; **Lyra Belacqua** - olá, tudo bom? Quanto tempo! Aos poucos as coisas vão se desenrolando, dentre elas, o segredinho do Maxmillian que vc leu nesse cap. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos; **Alex Malfoy** - olá, depois dessa longa demora, espero que vc me desculpe, mas a inspiração tinha ido de férias e esqueceu de voltar. Tbm espero que não tenha desistido da fic. Obrigada pelo review, bjs!; **Luna Pietra** (2 reviews); **Milady Tomoyo**; **Condessa Oluha**; **Bruh Malfoy**; **DW03** (9 reviews!) e **Ninaa-chan**.

Caso eu tenho, por eventualidade, me esquecido de citar alguém, eu peço desculpas e pode cobrar resposta que eu responderei! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e até a próxima!


	10. Memórias Obscenas

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Beta: **Scheila Potter Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Memórias Obscenas.**

Maxmillian olhou à lareira pela décima vez nesse dia. Depois que conversara com Draco, as horas pareciam não passar e o tempo lhe era cada vez mais cruel.

Queria poder ficar olhando aquele rosto aristocrático, ouvindo a voz rouca ou sentindo o perfume que se desprendia naturalmente daquele corpo.

Aproximou-se da lareira e tocou em sua Snitch Dourada. Assim que seus dedos a envolveram, as finas asas se abriram.

Então sentiu que uma forte magia se rompia dentro do corpo. Afogou um gemido de dor e sua vista distorceu num forte mareio, quando dera por si estava no chão, sem forças para se levantar.

- Seve... rus... –Chamou, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que ele próprio mal conseguiu ouvi-la.

Seus olhos focaram o lampejo da snitch que sobrevoava sobre seu corpo e as lembranças foram aos poucos se aclarando em sua mente, como se submergissem do profundo vazio de suas memórias.

* * *

_Harry desceu para a Sala Comunal assim que Ron também havia descido. De baixo da árvore natalina havia presentes. Ficou olhando tudo aquilo com deslumbramento, afinal, nunca havia visto decoração tão grandiosa._

_- Vai ficar só olhando Harry? Não vai abrir seus presentes?_

_- Eu também ganhei presente? – Perguntou surpreso. Quem lhe daria presentes se nem sequer seus tios lhe davam algo, apenas as roupas velhas de Dudley._

_Ron logo lhe passou alguns pacotes com seu nome. Abriu-os com pressa, sentindo-se mais criança que o ruivo. E foi assim nos decorrentes anos..._

_Um suéter, uma capa, uma vassoura, uma snitch..._

_A Snitch de James Potter, seu pai..._

_E sorriu feliz..._

_Em seu quarto ano, depois de passar por todas as encrencas do Torneio Tribruxo ficou um tempo sentado num canto da torre de Astronomia e camuflado por sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Queria paz e tranqüilidade para refletir._

_Cedric havia morrido, sua primeira paixão foi um fiasco e percebeu que tudo que lhe acontecia era planejado por alguém._

_Retirou do bolso a snitch e a observou com atenção. O que seu pai faria nessas horas?_

_Queria poder conversar com ele... Ouvir sua opinião, seus conselhos de pai..._

_Enquanto refletia consigo e se entristecia por não ter ninguém próximo para que pudesse correr em busca de apoio, o viu entrar._

_Terry Bolt caminhou até o centro do salão e ali se acomodou, abrindo um amplo mapa astrológico e armando um cavalete que sustinha um pequeno telescópio._

_Sorriu, pois ele só podia ser um Corvinal, louco por estudos e coisas complexas. Ficou ali quieto o observando e de repente, não se sentia tão só assim._

_Passou a freqüentar a torre todas as segundas-feiras, o mesmo dia em que Terry freqüentava e assim, surgiu um estranho relacionamento._

_Quando resolveu por esperá-lo sem a Capa, quase riu alto pelo semblante assustado que se formou no rosto do corvinal, mas ele logo a quitou para abrir um pequeno sorriso, afinal, ali estava ninguém menos que o próprio Harry Potter._

_Enquanto o rapaz fazia seus cálculos astrológicos ele apenas ficava ali observando os pontos luminosos com tranqüilidade e de vez em quando conversavam._

_Essa amizade durou os próximos dois anos, muito mais do que eles julgaram que fosse durar._

_- O dragão... – Terry sussurrou._

_- Como? – Harry focou sua atenção ao seu acompanhante._

_- A constelação do Dragão está apagada essa noite. – Observou seu mapa astral com o cenho franzido. – O que não deveria, somando o ano, o mês e o dia. Conforme a lua que se alinha em sagitário e o sol em leão, deveria ser uma época de mudanças boas principalmente para os nascidos de gêmeos..._

_- Não entendo. – Harry fez uma careta. Eram cálculos demais._

_- Existem épocas em que os planetas e os satélites se alinham entre si, assim como com o sol. Tem constelações que somem e não podemos vê-las da Terra, algumas ficam bem distantes conforme a rotação do planeta e existem aquelas que reluzem com mais intensidade. É isso que eu quis dizer, era para a constelação do Dragão estar mais reluzente esse ano, mas ela está apagada, quase desaparecendo._

_Harry o olhava com surpresa e quando teve a atenção do rapaz em si, lhe sorriu com admiração._

_- Seu lado intelectual até que tem seu charme._

_Terry simplesmente ficou vermelho. Depois desse dia, não eram mais amigos, e sim compartilhavam um romance às escondidas._

_Quando cursava o meio do sexto ano, Harry chegou um pouco mais cedo que o outro e o aguardava debaixo da Capa e observando a snitch._

_Sorriu com carinho e focou o céu estrelado._

_- Estou quase namorando sério. Acho que pedirei isso hoje. O que acha pai? Sírius? –E seus olhos buscaram a constelação de Cão Maior._

_Foi nesse instante que alguém entrou. Olhou com alegria, achando que era Terry, mas quem estava ali não era um corvinal e sim um sonserino._

_Ergueu-se em apreensão e sem perceber derrubou a snitch em seu movimento._

_Malfoy parou de andar no instante em que ouviu o som da pequena e dourada bolinha cair no chão e rolar. Seus olhos logo buscaram o que era e a focou se aproximar lentamente de seus pés._

_E ele estava estranho..._

_Harry ficou paralisado o observando. Nunca viu Malfoy dessa forma tão perdida e abandonada._

_A luz da lua dava um ar mais triste em toda a composição de seu corpo esbelto. O cabelo platinado estava desgrenhado e caiam por seu rosto. Seus olhos tinham um brilho superficial devido às lágrimas não derramadas e estava mais pálido que o normal._

_O loiro esperou a pequena bolinha bater em seu pé e parar para assim poder pegá-la. A trouxe na altura de seu rosto e a observou confuso. Logo as finas asas se abriram produzindo um suave som._

_- Uma snitch? – Seus olhos procuraram ao redor, com receio de ter alguém mais ali, mas o salão de astronomia era quase isento de móveis que poderiam esconder alguém por muito tempo e realmente, ninguém veio lhe reclamar a pequena esfera dourada, muito menos lhe dar detenção._

_Voltou sua atenção à pequena bolinha e finalmente um incerto sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Abriu os dedos e a viu alçar vôo, girando por seu corpo._

_Harry ficou observando como seus olhos prateados seguiam a veloz snitch, uma mostra que não era Apanhador por influencia de seu pai, como eles haviam julgado no início. Malfoy possuía um excelente reflexo quando queria, assim como o viu passar de triste e distante a divertido e atento._

_- Venha. – Ele ordenou estendendo a mão aberta e a snitch voou em sua direção, sobrevoando sua palma a milímetros de distancia. Girou a mão fazendo com que a bolinha alada voltasse a tomar o espaço em volta de si, num giro quase imperceptível._

_Malfoy voltou a sorrir. Adorava o Quidditch e tinha um apreço maior pela Snitch, não por ela ser o trunfo do jogo, mas por ser a cobiça dos Apanhadores, quando em campo, a atenção era voltada somente nela, tão pequena... E quando sua atenção ficava sobre ela, não existia mais nada, além, claro, do imbecil do Potter._

_Estava tão distraído que só foi notar que alguém entrava no salão quando Terry Bolt parou no batente, o olhando com surpresa. Sua destreza de apanhador logo ficou em evidência quando sua mão cortou o ar tão rapidamente e aprisionou a snitch em seu vôo._

_Olhos prateados confrontaram o outro rapaz._

_Terry apertou os lábios com raiva. - Saia daqui Malfoy! – Desferiu carregado de irritação – Esse terreno é meu e ainda estamos em horário livre._

_O loiro apenas estreitou os olhos. – Você é mais sujo do que eu Terry... –Disse calmamente. – Não precisa estar na Sonserina para ser um réptil asqueroso e vil._

_- Não sei do que está falando._

_Harry franziu o cenho observando como o rosto do corvinal era isenta de emoção, parecia mais frio do que o próprio Malfoy. Comparou melhor. Malfoy era frio e inexpressivo, mas tinha um fogo que lhe escapava pela mirada. Um fogo intenso e condensado. Terry era frio e duro, mais parecido com uma rocha ou um bloco de gelo, isento de qualquer compaixão ou outro tipo de emoções apaziguadoras._

_Então soube as diferenças entre as quatro Casas. Antes, não chegava a envolver Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas na rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mas ali, pôde realmente envolver as demais divisões de Hogwarts._

_Sempre soube que os lufanianos eram movidos pelo sentimento, mas seu erro foi achar que os sonserinos eram os opostos, isento de sentimentos e emoções, e estava errado. Os opostos dos lufanianos eram os corvinais, racionais, materialistas e intelectuais que levam a frase ao pé da letra; "A razão vem acima da emoção". E não havia disputa entre essas duas Casas por exatamente isso. Rivalidade era algo que se leva pro lado emocional e Corvinal não leva pra esse lado, eles simplesmente ignoram seus opostos._

_Mas Grifinória e Sonserina transbordam rivalidade por serem dominados pelas emoções, mas enquanto os grifinórios são emotivamente explosivos, os sonserinos eram mais emotivamente racionais._

_Leões e Serpentes levavam muito pro lado pessoal e não mediam esforços em se confrontarem com tudo e com empenho._

_Viu ainda surpreso, quando Malfoy passou arrogantemente ao lado de Terry e alcançava a porta da torre de Astronomia e em como, no rosto cínico do corvinal, surgia um sorriso de vitória e não ia deixar que o loiro saísse sem levar uma._

_- Ao menos sou mais competente que você, seu merdinha, em levar a cabo minhas missões e sair com crédito para com o Mestre. – Nesse momento os olhos de Harry se abriram mais, percebendo enfim, do que estavam faland.o – Seu pai dizia na frente de todo mundo o quanto você era uma decepção, e pelo visto, morrerá sendo um fracassado._

_Malfoy parou na porta e apertou os punhos._

_- Por acaso conseguiu descobrir as fraquezas de Potter? Eu duvido muito._

_O corvinal sorriu mais abertamente. – Estou fazendo muito mais que isso. Mais um pouco e ele terá plena confiança em mim se é que já não tem, coisa que você nunca conseguiria, por ser tão idiota em rivalizar com ele e muito burro, por não ter a minha capacidade de planejamento. Agora some, tenho coisas que fazer e logo meu quase namorado virá me ver._

_- Uma hora ou outra, ele saberá, porque ele é Harry Potter. – O loiro pronunciou em tom baixo antes de deixar o lugar._

_- Ele é tão previsível quanto você. –Oo outro retrucou quando já se encontrava sozinho._

_E Harry apenas ficou ali, baixo à capa e refletindo consigo. Era tão imbecil! Depois que Terry se foi, por já ter passado muito do horário de encontro, voltou a cair sentado e fitou as estrelas._

_Mais uma vez sendo enganado... Então se lembrou da snitch e quis seriamente se espancar. Malfoy havia levado embora a snitch de seu pai, e nem tinha idéia de como faria para conseguir ela de volta._

_Nos dias que se seguiram Terry começou a se desesperar, pois não dava mostras de querer se encontrar com ele. Descobriu que Malfoy freqüentava o banheiro dos monitores depois do toque de recolher e passou a freqüentar também, no intuito de conseguir a snitch de volta._

_O loiro simplesmente fazia strip-tease ao se despir e não se importava em ficar com o corpo à mostra. Muitas vezes tivera que morder o lábio inferior para não escapar suspiros ao ver aquele corpo pálido em movimento._

_O mais perturbador era que Malfoy não largava a snitch enquanto se banhava. A pequena esfera ficava sobrevoando ao seu redor ou dentro da água._

_Nunca conseguiria resgatar sua snitch._

_Quando tomou coragem em sair de sua invisibilidade e enfrentar ao loiro para que lhe devolvesse o que era seu, o viu se erguer e caminhar pela água até o centro, onde a água caía como cascata._

_Seu corpo estava todo ensaboado então deduziu que ele fosse se livrar do sabão._

_- Quando vai tomar coragem e me obrigar a devolver o que é seu? – O loiro soou divertido enquanto sentia a água deslizar por seu corpo._

_Harry simplesmente ficou branco e com a respiração suspensa. Desde quando ele sabia que estava ali?_

_- Ou será que está aqui só para me ver? Não conhecia este seu lado _voyeur._ – Acrescentou, já que Potter não deu sinal de vida. – Te excita observar os outros?_

_- Só quero minha snitch Malfoy... – Resmungou ainda camuflado pela capa, o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha. – Poderia me devolver?_

_Draco sorriu com malícia e apanhou a esfera dourada assim que esta cruzou pelo seu lado. Seus olhos se dirigiram ao lado em que tinha certeza que Potter estava._

_- Vem pegar._

_Harry arregalou os olhos quando Draco lhe deu as costas e se inclinou contra a beira da banheira, lhe dando total visão de seu traseiro e sua intimidade. O viu mergulhar a snitch no sabonete líquido e a levar bem lá._

_- Oh Merlin! – Deixou escapar de modo assombrado. Ele não faria isso que estava pensando que ele faria! Ele não seria capaz!_

_Draco esfregou a pequena esfera em seu orifício antes de forçá-la a penetrar._

_- Aaah... Hn... – Vergou as costas e arrebitou mais o traseir.o – Isso dói... – Choramingou de modo sensual._

_Harry estava escandalizado! Como aquele troço, do tamanho que era, caberia em algo tão mínimo como o cú de Malfoy? Então percebeu que aquilo sim entrava, quando o loiro levou sua mão livre a apartar um lado das nádegas e forçou um pouco mais, soltando gemidos de dor e satisfação._

_Não resistiu e levou sua mão ao pênis já ereto e o pressionou dolorosamente quando viu o cuzinho se dilatar e a snitch praticamente ser engolida por ele e desaparecer. No instante em que a musculatura anal, bem irritada e avermelhada, se fechou com sua snitch dentro, suas calças praticamente empaparam de sêmen._

_Havia gozado só de ver aquilo!_

_- Pegue se for capaz... – Draco olhou por sobre o ombro, os olhos lacrimosos, as bochechas contendo um gracioso tom róseo, a respiração agitada, o cabelo molhado e gotejante a lhe cair pelos olhos lânguidos e obscurecidos pela luxúria._

_Completamente constrangido, saiu correndo desejando se perder por Hogwarts e dando graças por estar camuflado em sua capa._

_Depois desse dia milhões de Dracos pervertidos passaram a habitar sua mente como uma praga._

_Estava demente, sua vida ficou completamente sem sentido e estava sem a snitch._

_Na aula de poções, Malfoy deu de querer tampar seu frasco com uma rolha muito maior que o gargalo e, como se não bastasse, mordia o canto do lábio inferior enquanto movimentava o pedaço _enorme_ de cortiça para cima e para baixo contra o _apertado_ gargalo._

_Era demais para sua sanidade mental. Ergueu-se num rompante de nervos e gritou o máximo que conseguiu antes de deixar a aula na maior das velocidades, tudo para que ninguém percebesse o vulto avantajado que tinha entre as pernas._

_- Cento e cinqüenta pontos a menos para Grifinória... – Ainda chegou a ouvir Snape dizer em meio aos chamados assustados de seus amigos._

_E foi assim que continuou sem a snitch, sem a capacidade de pensar e completamente apaixonado por Malfoy._

* * *

- Max! – O chamado o fez sobre-saltar de susto. Piscou algumas vezes e focou seu padrinho.

- Severus... – Estava nitidamente assustado.

- O que aconteceu? – O velho professor o levitou até o sofá, onde o deixou acomodado. Logo passou a fazer exames para ter certeza que estava bem.

- Pobre Max... – Remus segurou a mão do moreno, como forma de apoio enquanto Snape terminava de fazer os feitiços. – O que houve?

- Não consigo me mover... E me sinto fraco... – Respondeu, os olhos ainda presos em Snape.

- Ministrarei uma poção para ver se te ajuda a recuperar energia.

- Eu me lembrei de algo...

Os dois homens ficaram tensos e em expectativa.

- O que exatamente? – Severus perguntou.

- Draco mais jovem, um castelo, uma sala de aula e em você...

- Hogwarts! – Remus se alegrou um pouco. – Lembra de mais alguma coisa?

- Alguém chamado Potter e um tal de Terry e... –Seus olhos buscaram a esfera dourada. – Minha Snitch e Draco. Ele estava sempre presente. – Corou um pouco ao se lembrar em como ele estava presente nessa estranha lembrança. – Quero vê-lo Severus! Quero ver Draco.

O seboso professor franziu o cenho e olhou para Lupin.

- Um momento Max. –Se desculpou arrastando Remus para longe.

- O que foi? – O castanho o olhou estranhado.

- Ele está se perdendo. – Sussurrou, vendo como o outro arregalava os olhos e se angustiava. – Não consegue se mover porque está sem magia e sua vida aos poucos está deixando seu corpo.

- Será que está retornando ao Harry? – Tentou ver o lado positivo disso.

- Duvido muito, pois foi magia que os separaram e certamente só magia para uni-los. Ele está morrendo Lupin... Eu cuidei dele durante nove anos e agora ele está morrendo e não para voltar ao corpo verdadeiro, mas para deixar de existir completamente.

O castanho sentiu uma enorme compaixão por Snape. Nove anos era muito tempo para perder alguém assim, sem mais nem menos. Sabia que Severus estaria conformado se Maxmillian retornasse a Harry, mas isso não estava acontecendo.

- Ele pediu para ver Draco e faremos isso. Talvez seu afilhado saiba o que fazer, pois na mente de Max, Draco Malfoy estava sempre presente.

Snape apenas concordou, antes de voltar para o lado do rapaz.

* * *

Draco estava jantando com Harry. Como nenhuma das roupas do moreno serviu em si, tivera de continuar vestindo apenas uma camisa, para deleite do anfitrião. Ainda estava puto da vida com isso e não se dignou a falar com o outro até agora, então seus olhos pousaram nos ovos cozidos e sorriu um pouco.

Apanhou um deles e viu como eram brancos e lisos. Havia assistido a um filme dias atrás na televisão de Harry em que uma mulher introduzia aquilo na vagina. – Você comeria isso se eu colocasse em meu cú e o _botasse_ como uma galinha?

Harry engasgou na hora, não agüentou e começou a tossir e rir ao mesmo tempo.

- Depois eu que sou um depravado.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – O loiro o olhou nos olhos.

- Talvez...

- Mentiroso... –Estreitou os olhos.

- Eu literalmente enfiei a língua em seu cu, Malfoy. Por que não faria isso?

- Não sei... – Deu de ombros. – Tem gente que acha isso nojento.

- Pra mim dá na mesma lamber, chupar, comer... –O moreno observava o ovo entre os dedos de Malfoy. – Aliás, você fez algo parecido uma vez.

- Eu? – Sentiu-se insultado. – Eu nunca botei um ovo seu idiota!

- Não digo com o ovo. – Rolou os olhos com enfado.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e buscou na memória rapidamente. – Oh...

- Lembrou?

- Oh sim... Devo ter feito isso umas três vezes. Comecei com morangos, depois com uma trufa de chocolate...

Harry negou com a cabeça ainda rindo. – Eu me referi a Snitch. Onde está minha Snitch?

Malfoy ficou um tempo pensativo.

"_Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, mas não soltava um único soluço. Eram lágrimas silenciosas de um corpo ferido que sangrava por dentro._

_Voldemort deixou a cama e se foi para seu alívio. Encolheu-se em si mesmo e ficou apenas assim, de olhos abertos na escuridão, agradecendo por não poder ver nada, ou odiaria seu próprio corpo._

_Estendeu a mão e pegou de debaixo da cama sua antiga capa estudantil, agora mais se assemelhava a um trapo velho sem valor._

_Vasculhou no bolso e apertou entre os dedos a fria esfera e isso lhe fez sorrir. Puxou o objeto de encontro ao peito e se recordou do campo de Quidditch, do vento batendo em seu rosto e da adrenalina enquanto perseguia a Snitch..._

_E Potter..._

_Quando a imagem do moreno de olhos verdes sobrepujou todas suas recordações, seu sorriso morreu aos poucos._

_- Precisa vencer... – Murmurou baixinho. – Não agüento mais..._

_Todas as noites, quando era largado sozinho em seu quarto com o corpo dolorido, vestígios de sangue, esperma e odor repulsivo a sexo, seu consolo era aquela bolinha alada._

_Quando escapara de Hogwarts não havia pego nada de suas coisas e apenas se manteve com a roupa do corpo e o que tinha dentro dos bolsos. A snitch vivia consigo e agora era o único elo que o ligava ao passado, em sua vida de estudante, em sua idade de adolescente..._

_Às vezes se sentia tão velho e que os anos passaram tão longos que por pouco não se perdia no tempo. Hogwarts havia se tornado apenas uma vaga lembrança"._

- Draco? – Harry abanou a mão frente ao rosto do loiro.

- Chega uma hora em que você apenas faz, como se sua alma não estivesse em seu corpo. – sorriu com ironia. – Como se seu coração estivesse muito longe e trancafiado que o que passa com seu corpo é apenas uma rotina diária e que na hora seguinte ao sexo, você simplesmente se esquece que isso aconteceu.

- Do que está falando? – Franziu o cenho, confuso com a mudança de assunto.

- Nada seu burro troglodita. – Debochou com um sorriso afetado. – E lembre-se, pra você eu sou Malfoy.

- Vá pra merda _Malfoy_. E diz, onde está minha Snitch!

Draco sorriu com suficiência se levantando da banqueta. – Eu a perdi. – Então se lembrou de ter visto ela na casa de Maxmillian.

Quando escapara de Voldemort a única coisa que se dignou a levar consigo era aquela esfera dourada. Estava com ela até chegar a seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy, mas depois...

- Que porra Malfoy! Era a lembrança do meu pai! – Harry o puxou pelo braço e o obrigou a sentar em seu colo. – Pagará caro por perdê-la.

- E como seria meu castigo? Vindo de _algo_ como você, que nem se deve classificar entre os seres racionais.

Ergueu o queixo e o enfrentou desafiante, quando as mãos de Potter o agarrou pelas pernas puxando com violência e deixando-o numa posição bem obscena.

Estava sentado ao colo do moreno, as costas apoiadas em seu peito e as pernas escancaradas. Uma delas jogada sobre o balcão e a outra prendida pelo braço de Harry.

- Quero vê-lo botar o ovo, como me propôs. – Disse simplesmente pegando um de dentro da travessa com a mão livre.

- Nem nos seus mais pervertidos sonhos. – Tentou se livrar do agarre.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e resolveu lamber a orelha que lhe assediava perto da boca. Quando a atenção do loiro foi distraída nesse ponto, levou o ovo em direção à entrada e penetrou dois dedos para abrir o canal e enfiar sem que despedaçasse.

Draco gemeu ao sentir que lhe introduzia aquilo, agarrou com força aos braços do moreno já ficando excitado, quando um tremendo berro os congelaram.

- QUE POCA VERGONHA ESTÃO FAZENDO EM PLENA MESA DE JANTAR! POTTER SEU DESCARADO SEM-VERGONHA!

Harry girou na banqueta ainda agarrado a um literalmente vermelho Malfoy baixo o olhar ultrajado de Snape, quem lhes gritara a todo pulmões e de Remus, quem nessa hora já estava de costas e completamente constrangido. O ovo parcialmente introduzido em Draco pulou pra fora e caiu aos pés de Severus, quem espremeu ainda mais os lábios.

O loiro gritou e se debateu até ser solto por um frustrado Potter.

- Seu desgraçado! Me fez passar vexame bem na frente do meu padrinho! – Malfoy desferiu com raiva e chutou a perna de Harry antes de sumir pro seu quarto.

- Puta merda... – Grunhiu massageando o lugar atingido por Draco e lançou um olhar revoltado a Snape – Você é bem broxante seu cara de cú chupando manga. Não podia aparecer em outro momento?

O olho esquerdo de Snape se encrespou e apertou os punhos.

* * *

- Ooh porra! Merda! Caralho! – Reclamava deitado em sua cama.

- Eu avisei Harry... – Remus suspirou olhando como o moreno agonizava – Não precisava ter xingado Severus daquela forma tão... Feia...

- Ele quem entrou em minha casa sem permissão, veio berrando como se tivesse direito e ainda por cima tentou me azarar!

- Correção Harry. Ele te azarou, e bem merecido – Lupin tivera que ser duro.

Snape havia lançado um feitiço de dormência mirando ao pênis de Potter, mas como este era rápido em perceber as coisas, tampou com a mão esquerda, agora estava sem os movimentos e o tato do braço e parte do ombro.

- O desgraçado ia inutilizar o meu pau! – Desferiu indignado. – Como ele ousou a sequer pensar em algo assim? E não foi um feitiço inofensivo, vê como ficou meu braço? Era capaz do meu pau ter caído se isso o atingisse!

- Não seja dramático! – Snape entrou pela porta e o olhou com repulsa e enojo. – Amanhã seu braço voltará ao normal.

- Oh, fico mais aliviado por isso! – Cuspiu com sarcasmo – Velho de merda...

- Harry, por favor, não complique mais as coisas... – Remus implorou.

Nesse momento a atenção de Harry foi para Malfoy, quem entrou atrás de Snape. O loiro estava completamente vestido com calça preta, camisa da mesma cor e uma suave capa em tom grafite com detalhes em prata. O cabelo platinado estava bem penteado e úmido pelo banho, presos numa coleta baixa por uma presilha de prata com brilhantes. Os sapatos eram sociais que fazia conjunto com o resto e nas faces, ainda mantinha vestígios de sua vergonha.

Depois de lançar o feitiço em Harry, Snape foi falar com o afilhado e o colocou a par dos acontecimentos, de modo rápido e vago, mas o fez entender que Maxmillian queria muito vê-lo e o fez aceitar em ir até ele.

- Estou pronto. – Disse ao padrinho.

- Aonde você vai? – Harry quis saber, seu instinto fazendo com que sua magia se alarmasse.

- Ele irá ver uma pessoa. Talvez não volte durante algumas semanas, mas Remus lhe deixará informado de seu estado e não se preocupe, estará bem cuidado.

- Não... – Sussurrou, os olhos ainda presos em Draco.

- Ele precisa, depois o traremos de volta – Remus tentou acalmá-lo.

- Não! – Disse mais alto, ainda encarando ao loiro.

- Ele não é propriedade sua por ser seu lacre! – Snape estava começando a se enfadar.

- Ele é meu e não vai me deixar pra ver porra de Maxmillian nenhum! – Gritou revoltado e sua magia logo se tornou agressiva contra Snape e Lupin. As portas e janelas se fecharam e lacraram com seu feitiço inconsciente.

Malfoy susteve essa mirada sem piscar. Estava assustado com o poder que desprendia do moreno, mas seu orgulho o empurrava a desafiar essa mirada esverdeada.

- Eu vejo o nome se formando em sua boca como se dissesse claramente o nome Maxmillian, toda vez que se lembra nele. Sei que quer ir vê-lo, sei que ele te atrai... – Harry estreitou os olhos, esclarecendo a pergunta de todos. – Posso sentir através de seu corpo e de sua magia...

- Eu vou pra onde eu bem quiser, Potter! Você não manda em mim. – Replicou com raiva. – E se eu quero ir vê-lo, estar com ele e trepar com ele, problema meu!

Harry literalmente rugiu de ira, seu poder jogou Snape e Lupin pra fora do quarto e lacrou a porta em seguida. Os dois homens ficaram desesperados e chamando do lado de fora. Seu braço se livrou do feitiço de dormência agora estando rígido, os músculos à mostra por ter a mão em punho.

Malfoy afastou um pouco, mas manteve os olhos aos olhos de Potter, sem conseguir se desprender dessa paixão e revolta. O viu se levantar imponente, seu cabelo se esvoaçando pelo poder que se desprendia de seu corpo.

- Você não vai trepar com ninguém... – Disse baixo, se descontrolando a cada segundo.

Draco estreitou os olhos e suspirou alto. Se continuasse assim, o moreno destruiria a casa com todos que estivessem dentro. Em parte, havia sido pelo que disse para provocá-lo então teria que remediar isso.

- Eu quero trepar, e se não quer que eu faça isso com outro, me satisfaça agora... – Soou calmo e provocante.

O moreno encurtou a distancia e nesse processo, Draco sentiu a mesma magia de antes a lhe envolver e lhe despir inteiro. Foi jogado contra a porta e teve a boca tomada por um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Harry tinha os movimentos desesperados e violentos. O agarrou pelo cabelo enquanto explorava sua boca com profundidade. Pensou que duraria uma eternidade, mas o beijo durou pouco, só o suficiente para deixá-lo com os lábios inchados e a respiração ofegante.

Os olhos verdes continuavam encravados aos seus, mesmo quando Harry se ajoelhou e engoliu seu falo chupando com força até a ponta e o fazendo gemer e se descontrolar. Suas mãos se agarraram aos ombros do moreno.

Potter sorriu e o ergueu passando os braços por baixo de seus joelhos e o deixando na altura de sua virilha.

- Coloque. – Ordenou secamente, ainda o olhando dentro dos olhos.

O loiro levou os dedos em sua entrada e se preparou se alargando para em seguida segurar o pênis de Harry e o guiar para sua entrada.

- Pronto... – Sussurrou arfante. – Aah! – Deixou escapar quando foi empalado num único movimento.

Suas pernas tremeram e se apertaram em volta do corpo do moreno, assim como seus braços.

E as estocadas começaram rudes, violentas, sem cuidado, sem ritmo, apenas desferidas pelo instinto mais primitivo dominados pela libido e seu corpo era surrado contra a madeira da porta, a presilha se soltou de seu cabelo e seus fios se colaram em seu suor.

Não durou muito, cinco minutos no máximo, mas foi como se transaram por horas, seu corpo se contorceu, seu grito afogando na garganta, e seus olhos ainda presos aos olhos verdes... E gozou forte e o gozo amante lhe escorreu pra fora de seu corpo, certamente lambuzando o próprio dono.

Harry se apoiou contra o corpo pálido até normalizar a respiração. Encostou a boca ao ouvido de Malfoy onde depositou um beijo abaixo do lóbulo.

- Se você não voltar dentro de duas horas, eu vou até você e eu matarei o desgraçado. – sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso afetado.

Draco igualmente sorriu só que de satisfação. – Ciúmes Potter?

- Nem um pouco Malfoy. Só um leve sentimento de posse por este cuzinho aqui. – E se impulsionou com força, arrancando uma queixa dos lábios do loiro.

- Bastardo...

* * *

Depois de banhados e vestidos, foram encontrar um Remus olhando sombriamente para a lareira e um Severus afundado em uma poltrona e de olhar estreito.

- Finalmente decidiram nos dar a honra de suas presenças sem hormônios por meio? – O velho professor ironizou carregado de sarcasmo.

- Foda-se Snape – Harry lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Pelo menos tem um lado bom depois que você se desgasta dessa forma. – O professor sorriu de lado. – Perde o pique e a detestável expressão que nasceu pregada na cara para uma de esgotamento e sono.

Harry tentou retrucar bem grosseiro, mas de fato gastou seu cérebro na atividade e deixou por isso. – Quero que ele volte daqui duas horas. – Avisou antes de se enfiar na cozinha para encher a barriga e recuperar energia.

Draco apenas estava recostado na lareira e esperava que os dois mais velhos decidissem irem.

- Certo, vamos – Remus sorriu para o loiro.

Draco pegou um pouco de flú, entrou na lareira e jogou o pó dizendo "Olhos de Morcego".

Apareceu na sala de Maxmillian e o buscou com os olhos enquanto Severus e Remus também saíam da lareira.

- Onde ele está?

- No quarto. – Snape indicou.

Assim que entrou no aposento foi recebido por um sorriso por parte do moreno.

- Draco! – Os olhos verdes brilhavam de alegria ao revê-lo.

O loiro se aproximou da cama e se apoiou no colchão, inclinando-se sobre o rosto do moreno, fazendo com que seus suaves fios platinados acariciassem o tórax de Max.

- O que aconteceu com você?

Com a proximidade de Malfoy, Maximillian conseguiu voltar a ter domínio do corpo, mesmo que fracamente. Estendeu a mão e o tocou ao rosto, para espanto dos outros dois que estavam na porta os observando.

- Senti sua falta... – Murmurou, para surpresa de Draco.

* * *

**Nota:** A menção do filme, se não me engano, é de O Império dos Sentidos. O trecho do Snape foi para **Luna Pietra** que adora as aparições do Snape bem quando o Harry e o Draco estão quase lá.

Obrigada à Scheila por betar.

**Agradecimentos a: Condessa Oluha**; **Luna Pietra**; **Joana** - olá, obrigada pelos 2 reviews! Que bom que está curtindo os lemons e os dois pérfidos que se odeiam, mas se devoram! (rsrrss). Bem, nessa fic o Draco é mais uke mesmo, tbm, com um Harry pra lá de seme neh? Sim, como a maioria aceita mpreg, vai ter mpreg e eu tbm estou doida pra escrever a parte em q nosso amado loirinho fica impossível! Meus dedos já estão até formigando pra digitar! Pois é, pela sorte do Potty, o Draco vai ser sempre virgem pra ele e sobre o Draco transar depois de ser violentado, eu falo um pouco sobre isso nesse cap. ele ficou assim por causa exatamente disso, sexo não é mais incrível e íntimo, ficou vulgar e mecânico pro nosso sexy-loiro. Bjs; **TONKS BLACK2**; **Bruh Malfoy**; **milinha-potter**; **Fabi** - olá, que bom que gostou desse capítulo! Depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar tinha a obrigação de fazer um lemon mais longo (rsrrss). O caso Harry/Max ainda vai ficar meio complicado e quem vai pagar o pato pra variar será o Draco. Já imaginou o Harry tendo ciúmes dele mesmo? É algo assim que virá nos próximos caps! Tem gente que já gosta do Harry sacana, mas assim como vc, tem aqueles q gosta dele carinhoso. Oh dúvida! Agora estou meio em dúvida de como farei para agradar a todos, que tal um Harry gentil, mas arrasador na cama? Acho que é tudo que alguém poderia sonhar não? Bjs; **DW03** - olá, nesse cap. eu expliquei um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo com o Max, mas ainda tem mais coisas a serem esclarecidas. Como eu disse, eu que agradeço seu comentário, é muito importante pra mim:) Bjs; **Isabella Malfoy** - olá, nesse cap. deu pra ver uma palhinha do Draco e Max, mas no próximo será a interação entre os dois, ou os três se contarmos com o Harry. Quem sabe o Max não conquista o Draco? O Harry ia ficar PdaVida com isso! XD Sobre o feitiço do tio Voldie sobre o Draco, isso é suspense que será contestado lá pra frente e que fará certa diferença na vida deles (música de suspense de fundo) XD. Bjks; **Dita Von Teese**; **HannaSnape**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Ninaa-chan**; **Sy.P** e **Juliana Guerreiro**.


	11. Um Loiro para dois Morenos

**Título: Olhar e Tocar**

**Beta: **Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Nota:** queria pedir sinceras desculpas por ter desaparecido nesses últimos dias, diz-se um mês mais ou menos. Aconteceram algumas coisas e por motivos de força maior não pude me dedicar a escrever e fiquei sem poder responder algumas reviews que me enviaram no prólogo de Enter in the Heart e em outras fics já concluídas. Àqueles que me enviaram reviews em outras fics em andamento, mas que está sem atualização, queria dizer que não desisti e que estou escrevendo o cap 6 de Segunda Chance, o cap 8 de Despedaçando e o cap 2 de Enter in the Heart, apenas Espelho D'água está encalhado, mas não penso em desistir dela. Pra quem está esperando o último capítulo de Caminho do Coração queria informar que ele já está com a Bibis pra betagem.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Um loiro para dois morenos**

Severus Snape era um homem frio, rígido e com perfeito domínio das emoções. Nunca se deixou sucumbir por sentimentos baixos e vulgares, como o carinho, a piedade, a compaixão, a caridade e o amor...

Sua vida foi sofrida, difícil de superar para a maioria das crianças, mas para ele, não... Era um homem de fibra, por assim dizer.

E mestiço...

Mestiço como Harry Potter...

Mas em sua época, ser um mestiço era muito mais complicado, pois as influências dos nascidos trouxas ou dos amantes de muggles ainda eram escassas e quase sempre os tradicionalistas imperavam.

O lado bruxo puro-sangue de sua família fora deserdada e maldita, assim como aconteceu com Andrômeda Black ou o próprio Regulus Black, assassinado... Da parte muggle, eram pobres coitados...

Agora, por mais que quisesse negar a si mesmo, sabia que estava mudado, que _ele_ havia conseguido muda-lo de dentro pra fora...

Suspirou, olhando para a porta em que se encontrava Max e Draco. Eles deveriam estar certamente numa conversa descontraída, ou assim desejava fervorosamente, pois Draco estava muito devasso depois da curta vivência com o Potter imbecil, desbocado, maníaco sexual e réplica deformada de James.

Só esperava que Max não houvesse herdado o lado depravado do original Potter.

Pensando em Potter, ele era um completo canalha sexualmente ativo, mas quando juntava Draco no meio, ele ficava insano. Era como se seu afilhado desse uma dose extra de hormônios afrodisíacos para o desgraçado, o tornando muito mais assanhado do que já era por natureza - se corrigiu mentalmente; depois da guerra.

Lembrou-se de quando Remus trouxe o jovem desacordado... Fazia frio e chovia muito naquela noite. Quando abriu a porta se surpreendeu ao vê-los encharcados das cabeças aos pés.

No começo não reconheceu o adolescente nos braços do lupino, mas assim que este acomodou o rapaz em seu sofá e a fina manta que o cobria foi retirada, reconheceu de pronto.

Ali estava Harry Potter, mas com um quê que lhe recordava a Tom Riddle em sua adolescência, pois o cabelo, apesar de negro era liso e fino, quase como os de um Malfoy, mas escuros e era de um branco leite, e não de um tom levemente dourado, como era a pele de um Potter.

* * *

_Remus sorriu ao ver que o ex-espião não pronunciava palavra, apenas se mantinha olhando ao estranho Potter._

_- Precisa cura-lo, ele tem algumas seqüelas e não acorda._

_- Não era para estar no St. Mungus?_

_Remus negou com a cabeça, o semblante se tornando triste e culpado. – Harry está no St. Mungus e em um estado critico... Ninguém consegue se aproximar de seu corpo para trata-lo._

_- Então... – Os olhos negros se voltaram rapidamente ao rapaz inconsciente em seu sofá._

_- Este é apenas mais uma vítima da guerra e preciso que cuide dele por mim... Por favor, Severus... – Foram as palavras que Lupin usou, antes de deixar a casa de Snape com o pretexto de ir com Potter._

_- Mas quem é ele? –O professor ainda alcançou a dizer e obteve um sorriso do castanho._

_- Ainda não sei ao certo..._

_Sozinho, Severus voltou a fechar a porta e renovar o feitiço na lareira, aumentando assim o calor no cômodo._

_Seus olhos se pousaram sobre o rapaz inconsciente e suspirou profundamente. Sempre sobrava para si o trabalho mais difícil._

_Depois de trocá-lo e acomoda-lo devidamente aquecido em um dos quartos de sua casa, passou a examina-lo e curar alguns dos ferimentos expostos._

_O jovem ficou um mês no mesmo estado inconsciente, até que em uma noite, o viu se mover pela primeira vez._

_Lia um dos livros de poções avançadas e artes escuras sentado em sua poltrona favorita frente à lareira do quarto, quando ele moveu o braço agarrando o lençol com força._

_Deixou a leitura de lado e se aproximou para ver o que sucedia, quando recebeu o impacto dos olhos verdes tão Potter que o desconcertou. Se este não era Harry Potter, quem seria então?_

_- Pode me ouvir? Compreende-me? – Tentou algo de comunicação, vendo como o rapaz estava desorientado, mas de todas as formas ele focou a atenção em si._

_E sorriu..._

_Não era um sorriso superficial nem deslocado, era um sorriso de alívio, carinho e alegria por vê-lo. Essa reação por si só já lhe fez pestanejar várias vezes sem entender. O que sucedeu depois foi um choque absoluto._

_O jovem moreno se abraçou em seu corpo como não querendo que o deixasse, como se o simples fato de soltá-lo, pudesse evaporar e sumir._

_- Estou com medo... – Foram as primeiras palavras que o jovem pronunciou._

_- Está tudo bem... Ninguém irá machuca-lo aqui... – Tentou volta-lo à cama, bem longe de si, mas o rapaz insistiu em manter sua túnica presa em uma das mãos._

_Depois dessa estranha interação, os dias seguintes não foram diferentes. Snape tinha que se manter vigilante dia e noite, pois o jovem queria ir atrás de si quando não estava em seu campo de visão. Percebeu que ele se assustava ao se encontrar sozinho, ou quando fazia barulhos altos. Também à noite tinha pesadelos que o atormentavam sem descanso, o que levou Severus a ministrar poções de sono sem sonhos._

_- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – Perguntou certa vez, quando lhe dava uma poção vitalícia para curar a anemia que descobriu fazer parte do corpo do rapaz fazia alguns anos, como comprovado pelos seus exames._

_O moreno apenas negou com a cabeça._

_- Nem seu nome? – Recebeu outro negar._

_- Sabe quem sou eu?_

_Snape viu esperança no olhar verde, o que lhe deu a entender que o rapaz estava tão perdido quanto estava. Ponderou na situação e achou conveniente dar um nome ao seu hóspede, que pelo visto, iria demorar um pouco a ir embora. Era frustrante ter que trata-lo por moleque ou simplesmente não chamá-lo._

_- Maxmillian. –Ddecidiu-se. – Você é Max e eu sou Severus Snape._

_- Severus Snape... – O jovem moreno repetiu, abrindo um sorriso._

* * *

- Seu chá... – Remus interrompeu suas recordações ao estender-lhe uma xícara. – Está preocupado com o estado de Max?

- Estava lembrando de quando você o trouxe... –Aceitou a xícara tomando um profundo gole.

- Naquela época também me foi bem estranho o surgimento de Max... –O castanho se acomodou na poltrona ao lado da de Snape.

- Poderia ter me dito desde aquela época quem era ele. – Soltou meio enfadado.

- Eu não podia, pois não tinha certeza quem ele era realmente. Apesar de ter presenciado, tinha a dúvida se ele era uma parte de Harry ou se era um meio que Voldemort descobriu para continuar vivo. Ele poderia ser Tom e não Harry...

- Ele tem características de Riddle e de Potter misturadas...

- Talvez ocasionado pelo feitiço mal conjurado... – Lupin deu de ombros, sem crer muito nisso. Também achava estranho o surgimento de Max.

Snape ficou pensativo por um tempo, buscando na memória algo de útil.

* * *

_Max estava sentado a seu lado na grande mesa de jantar e o observava picar uma raiz de mandrágora para a poção que estava criando._

_Já havia acostumado ser observado pelas esferas esverdeadas._

_- Poderia colocar três pitadas de dente-de-leão e misturar em sentido anti-horário?_

_Max sorriu feliz por poder ajudar. Puxou a tigela que continha os dentes-de-leão moídos e tratou de pegar uma pitada. Com extremo cuidado jogou dentro do caldeirão._

_- Assim?_

_- Ótimo, são três pitadas. – Snape aprovou nem quase olhando o que fazia. Maxmillian sorriu feliz e repetiu o processo mais três vezes. Ficou um pouco confuso olhando para o líquido borbulhante._

_- Mexa agora. – Snape voltou a falar, terminando de picar a última raiz._

_- Hum... – O moreno mordeu o canto da boca repassando o processo que fizera. Era para colocar três pitadas e não praticar uma vez e colocar mais três – Eu... Acho que coloquei uma a mais... –Sussurrou corando as bochechas. Era a primeira vez que Severus deixava que o ajudasse e na primeira oportunidade fazia errado._

_Snape parou o que fazia lançando um olhar preocupado para a poção que fervia. Estava de coloração roxa, o que era para estar marrom. Max definitivamente havia colocado em excesso os dentes-de-leão. Teria que refazer tudo._

_Seus olhos se estreitaram antes de se dirigirem para o moreno, que olhava a mesa de forma envergonhada._

_No desespero de fazer tudo minimamente correto para não ministrar doses muito diferentes quando as pegasse entre os dedos, errou na contagem. E já se preparava para a maior bronca do século, como se já houvesse passado por isso milhares de vezes e se entristecia ao mesmo tempo, como se seu interior estivesse lhe acusando que falhara novamente._

_- Desculpe... Fiz você ter trabalho em dobro..._

_Max era tão torpe como Potter o era em poções... Como estava acostumado com Draco, que sempre o ajudava para que terminasse rapidamente as poções, foi indicando sem muito cuidado para que o outro fizesse._

_Deveria dar aquela bronca memorável como sua marca registrada e castiga-lo, como era o costume, mas vendo-o assim, tão triste por ter feito errado, mudou de idéia._

_- Tudo bem... Eu deveria saber que você não se recorda de ter feito poções alguma vez._

_- Me ensina? – Esse pedido fez com que voltasse a parar o que fazia para olhar aos olhos verdes, que agora o enfrentava. – Eu queria muito te ajudar, mas como não sei fazer direito, eu poderia aprender alguma coisa fácil..._

_Snape pensou o que seria mais fácil do que colocar três pitadas dentro do caldeirão, coisa que Max havia errado tão bem..._

_- Não precisa me ajudar, apenas me faça companhia que está bom. –Ttentou não se enfadar com o rapaz._

_Max voltou a sorrir, mas de repente, parecia estar tão distante dentro de si mesmo que seus olhos chegaram a se turvar em um tom mais escuro. – Sinto falta do Draco..._

_- Conhece o Draco? – Se assustou imperceptivelmente. Era a primeira vez que Maxmillian falava de alguém._

_- Eu não sei... Só sei que sinto falta do Draco... – Então silvou - __**Ele está com o meu coração**_

_Snape derrubou a faca que usava para cortar as raízes. Max havia falado em Draco, mas a última frase não chegou a entender, pois foi dita em parsel, a linguagem das serpentes._

_- Max? – Chamou com receio, vendo como o jovem estava em transe._

_Maxmillian tomou um semblante mais sério, quase cínico, e elevou lentamente uma das sobrancelhas, o qual lhe recordou muito a Tom Riddle._

_**- Eu quero o coração dele em troca...**_

_Snape voltou a se arrepiar e se maldisse por não entender uma única palavra._

* * *

- Severus? – Remus abanou a mão frente ao rosto do professor.

- Tem certeza de que Potter ficou com o mau caráter?

Lupin piscou algumas vezes, confuso com a repentina pergunta.

- Não vejo outro motivo que o tenha deixado tão... Vulgar... Como está agora...

- Ele só ficou promíscuo e não propriamente de má índole, como por exemplo: agredir fisicamente, trapacear, enganar de forma grave. Quando foi a última vez que o ouviu falar parsel?

- Ele só usou essa língua em época de Hogwarts, eu creio...

- Maxmillian a usa de vez em quando, mas isso ocorre quando ele está em algum transe momentâneo. E sempre quando ele fala em Draco.

- E o que você acha sobre isso? – Lupin estreitou os olhos, refletindo consigo mesmo – Acha que ele surgiu absorvendo parte de Harry e de Voldemort?

- É provável... Se o conjuro de Draco salvou Potter, bem quando o feitiço que o extinguiria foi rebatido por Voldemort, porque não acabaria por salvar parte do desprezível Tom Riddle?

- Não seria impossível disso acontecer... Sabemos que o corpo de Max não existe, é apenas um corpo criado por pura magia, tanto que ele quase desapareceu quando Harry e Draco se uniram fisicamente. Para que parte das memórias e consciência de Riddle esteja fluindo no corpo dele, é porque o verdadeiro ainda vive, assim como Harry ainda vive.

- Max é um completo torpe em relação a poções, mas fala parsel com fluência, mais fluente do que o próprio Potter falava. E de vez em quando, eu via uma certa maldade em seus olhos, quando ele usava a linguagem das serpentes.

Remus se ergueu e passou a caminhar pela sala. – Isso é preocupante Severus... E se Voldemort ainda está vivo?

Snape voltou a colocar a mente em funcionamento, vasculhando qualquer detalhe que deixou escapar.

Se Voldemort ainda vivia, por isso Max tinha parte da consciência dele, cedo ou tarde ele iria querer de volta sua metade que faltava. Riddle não era burro como Potter era extremamente burro, segundo comprovou em suas aulas em Hogwarts. – Potter era burro e ponto.

Então se lembrou no desfecho na Mansão Malfoy, quando chegou e viu, sem poder fazer nada, a Voldemort violentando seu afilhado. E as palavras em parsel e a mordida...

E Maxmillian estava muito obcecado por Draco... E Draco o fazia se sentir melhor, tanto que mesmo agora, era Draco quem dava vida a Maxmillian...

- Draco... – Arregalou os olhos, o que chamou a atenção de Lupin.

- O que tem ele?

- É o Draco quem está fazendo com que Voldemort ainda viva... Aquele feitiço conjurado em parsel, aquela mordida, como se fosse o bote de uma serpente... Eu já vi isso antes... – Snape se ergueu e caminhou até a lareira onde estava a Snitch de James Potter. Pegou a pequena esfera dourada e mostrou a Remus. – Lembra quando você quase me matou em sua forma animal e Potter havia me salvado a vida?

- Sim... Disseram-me algo a respeito...

- Potter havia dito algo como, sua maldição veio depois de ter sido mordido por um lobisomem ou algo do gênero.

- Sim, a mordida de um lobisomem transfere parte de seu veneno e seus poderes através da saliva o que faz com que um ser humano normal passe a ter metamorfoses de tempo em tempo, como é o meu caso...

- Voldemort fez o mesmo com Draco. Como não percebi isso antes? –Se recriminou duramente. – Ele vivia porque passava parte de sua vida para as horcruxes! Nagini era uma delas e porque não fazer de um bruxo sua melhor horcrux? Quem iria matar Draco Malfoy depois de ter sido praticamente destroçado por Voldemort? Ele sabia que eu nunca deixaria que matasse meu afilhado, mesmo ele estando em estado vegetativo. A consumação, o feitiço, a transferência de parte de sua vida através da mordida...

- Por isso Max deseja tanto a Draco... – Remus compreendeu. – Porque Draco guarda dentro do corpo parte da vida que lhe falta... – Seus olhos se firmaram aos de Snape. – O que faremos?

- Não sei... – Frisou os lábios. – Se eu soubesse disso antes, nunca teria lacrado Potter a Draco...

Ficaram em silêncio quando a porta do quarto onde os dois jovens estavam se abriu. Draco deixou o aposento ao lado de Maxmillian, ambos conversavam normalmente.

- Preciso ir, já passaram duas horas, ou então Potter me fará voltar daquele jeito estranho e eu odiaria isso. – Draco disse ao padrinho torcendo a boca. – Não podia lacra-lo em outra pessoa? É humilhante cair, literalmente, em seus braços todas as vezes que ele deseja. Isso vai contra as minhas vontades.

- Infelizmente não se pode fazer nada... – Snape suspirou.

- Você voltará amanhã? – Max segurou de leve a mão do loiro. Este apenas o observou com cautela.

- Não sei... Isso está longe de ser uma escolha minha. – Então olhou a Remus de forma acusadora. – Visto que Potter fica mandando em mim como se eu fosse um objeto.

- Max não pode ficar longe de você, ele vive por causa de sua magia. – Severus estava decidido, o que alarmou a Remus.

- Acho que não seria uma boa idéia...

- Oh sim. Seria a mais plausível no momento e haja o que houver, terá que ser assim. - Snape caminhou até Max e lhe afagou o cabelo de modo paterno. – Não se preocupe, você ficará bem.

* * *

Harry olhava para a lareira de forma fixa e obstinada. Foi assim que Hermione o encontrou.

- No que está pensando?

- Não estou pensando, estou esperando Malfoy voltar do encontro com aquele tal de Maxmillian.

A moça sorriu um pouco. – Está ciumento?

Harry finalmente desviou a atenção da lareira para dedicar um olhar de morte a amiga. – Eu nunca fico ciumento Mione... Você me viu alguma vez ter ciúme de algo?

Hermione pensou consigo. De fato era meio difícil ver a Harry com ciúmes de alguém. – Desisto. Você realmente não demonstra muito seu lado ciumento e possessivo.

- Não disse? – Sorriu de lado.

Então Hermione abriu um largo sorriso de vitória. – Só com Malfoy. – E o sorriso de Harry desapareceu, para seu prazer. Havia conseguido dar em cheio em algo que o amigo não conseguia contestar.

- Não deveria estar no Ministério senhorita Granger?A_ "super-eficiente"_ – Sinalizou com os dedos no ar salientando o adjetivo entre aspas.

Hermione rolou os olhos. Odiava quando diziam isso de si só porque era a melhor da área de feitiços e encantamentos. Depois de Hogwarts, quando seu apelido era sabe-tudo, agora no trabalho era supereficiente.

- Só diz isso porque eu pisei no seu calo. – Ela espetou. – E não, já terminei meu serviço por hoje.

E aí estava o motivo de taxarem-na de super-eficiente. Quem no Ministério que trabalha no período noturno consegue sair antes das dez?

- Que seja. – Harry resolveu dar de ombros. – O que quer aqui?

Hermione estreitou os olhos e disse de modo sarcástico. – Quando não existia Malfoy algum, você bem que ficava feliz quando eu aparecia. Agora que tem o Draco-sou-todo-seu debaixo do mesmo teto, você me faz pouco caso. Depois diz que não está ciumento e possessivo com ele.

- Mione... – Começou de modo bem suave. – Não percebeu que eu estou dando o melhor de mim para não soltar qualquer tipo de palavra de baixo nível hoje? Se você continuar me infernizando a paciência, terei que incorporar o filho da puta de dentro de mim e te mandar tomar no cú... – Essa última frase já dizia entre dentes. – Saca?

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Agora que Harry mencionou, realmente ele estava mantendo uma conversa tranqüila, sem palavreados ofensivos, sem aquela agressividade, sem xingamentos desnecessários...

- E isso agora por que? O que aconteceu de diferente? Que mudança ocorreu contigo? Ou foi com sua magia? E onde está o Malfoy?

- Tempo! – Harry estendeu os braços se afastando da avalanche de perguntas que era sua amiga. Ia dizer algo mais, quando a lareira brilhou e dela saíram Snape e Remus, para em seguida aparecer Malfoy e um tipo estranho que Harry desde já não foi com a cara. - E isso?

Quando os olhos verdes pousaram com mais atenção ao _estranho_, e que ele vinha _colado_ em Malfoy, a resposta que Hermione ainda esperava apesar de tudo, foi esclarecida.

Harry praticamente golpeou o desconhecido com uma magia tão mais potente que um Expelliarmus que o fez cair longe, entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro, ao mesmo tempo em que arrastava a Malfoy tão violentamente que o derrubou no chão perto de si.

- Harry! – Gritaram Remus e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- O que esse... – Começou de forma tão suave, como quando havia falado com a amiga, que causou um forte calafrio nos presentes. Harry estava estranhamente _civilizado_ porque estava completamente lívido e alterado por dentro.

- Controle-se! – Snape entrou na frente de Potter, para espanto dos demais, pois ninguém era louco o suficiente, se tratando de Harry Potter e sua tão poderosa magia.

- Sai da frente Snape. – Cuspiu com raiva.

- Ouça primeiro o que vamos dizer Harry! – Remus tentou segurar ao braço do descontrolado rapaz, mas este praticamente o empurrou.

Hermione socorria ao outro, lançando feitiços de revigoramento.

Draco deslizou a mão pela perna de Potter, fazendo com que seus dedos acariciassem muito perto do "alvo". Prontamente conseguiu a atenção dos olhos verdes, que o fitaram tão estranho como sua própria ação.

Harry franziu o cenho e percebeu que vendo Malfoy por este ângulo, era realmente lindo. O rosto aristocrático estava tão próximo ao seu membro, o cabelo caindo para trás, com a inclinação da cabeça enquanto tinha uma plena visão desses olhos prateados.

- É desse jeito que me recebe, _Haggy_? – Acompanhou o nome com um legítimo sotaque francês, sua tão familiar língua paterna. – Cumpri com sua ordem e vim no horário estipulado... – Mordeu o lábio inferior de forma sensual, serrando levemente as pálpebras. – Com todo o fogo que me demonstrou antes, pensei que me receberia com um... _Baiser_...

Os olhos prateados o envolviam... Os lábios róseos e picantes lhe chamavam... Os toques indiscretos lhe incitavam... Ele queria... Ele pedia... Ele desejava... Ele implorava...

Não existia mais Remus, nem Hermione ou Snape, apesar de que sua consciência lhe alertava contra Maxmillian, este já não era mais uma prioridade...

O que era prioridade agora eram esses olhos, essa boca, essa pele... Essa língua que se movia travessa, úmida, tremendo as letras, dando ênfase ao "g" em seu nome, em como tocava o céu da boca numa volta quase imperceptivelmente estalada...

Estreitou os olhos com desconfiança. – Está me provocando para proteger o seu...

- Acha que estou? – Draco o cortou, elevando uma delineada sobrancelha.

Harry agachou, para ficar da mesma altura que o loiro e assim o olhar diretamente.

- Então pede, ou melhor, implore que te beije e eu o farei... – Malfoy quase teve um ataque, sua mão formigou querendo borrar esse sorriso travesso que brincava nos lábios de Harry, mas soube camuflar isso perfeitamente bem. Via como as pupilas verdes brilhavam de ansiedade e malícia.

As palavras de seu padrinho logo vieram em sua cabeça:

"_Snape havia puxado Draco para um canto enquanto Remus ajudava a Max com as coisas._

_- Sabe porque ele precisa ficar em contato com você? –Oo loiro apenas se limitou a negar com a cabeça. – Ele é parte de Potter, e caso aconteça algo com ele, Potter perderá parte de sua alma e seu caráter._

_- E por que exatamente, eu tenho que me preocupar com isso? – Era algo esperado, vindo de um Malfoy._

_- Porque Potter está lacrado em seu corpo, você prende a magia e a vida dele, se ele enlouquecer ou morrer com a perda de Max, antes que consigamos fazer retorna-lo de volta a Potter, você seguirá pelo mesmo infortúnio._

_- Então eu terei que agüentar os dois vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto? – Estava indignado._

_- Sua sina é muito pior que isso... – Snape sussurrou de forma sombria, como bem conseguia fazer. – Terá que cuidar de Maxmillian para que o idiota do Potter não mate a si próprio._

_Snape agora entendia porque Potter tinha tanta animosidade em relação a Max, mesmo sem conhece-lo. Era a magia e a consciência de Tom Riddle que inimizava com a magia e consciência de Harry Potter, inimigos destinados. Se Maxmillian fosse viver com eles, o que era fundamental para que não desaparecesse, essa magia agressiva originária de Tom ficaria em constante conflito com a de Harry._

_Mas este detalhe resolveu não contar para Draco._

_- E como acha que conseguirei parar a besta irracional do Potter sem me machucar ou pior, para não ter resultado e ser tudo em vão? – Agora estava inconformado com a idéia do padrinho._

_- Use sua melhor arma e a que é mais letal para Potter... Você sabe, se for para a _causa_, não interferirei que seduza, provoque e envolva de forma "LEVEMENTE" sexual ao imbecil, contanto que ele não faça a pior burrada da sua vida._

_Draco só conseguiu abrir a boca de forma perplexa e ofendida. Achavam que ele era o quê? Quando estavam preparados para irem via flú, fez questão de se manifestar._

_- Espero que no final eu acabe ganhando minha liberdade, ou me humilhar dessa forma decadente e nada digna a alguém como eu, lhe custará muito caro, padrinho... – Nunca chegou a ameaçar dessa forma a Severus, talvez até tenha feito isso a seu pai, num momento de raiva, mas nunca com seu professor favorito e confidente, para si, ele era mais pai do que Lucius um dia foi._

_Snape o olhou por um tempo antes de lhe apertar o ombro de forma confortante. – Não se preocupe Draco, no final, quem mais sairá vencendo será você._

_- Se Maxmillian voltar a Potter o lacre será rompido e eu ficarei livre? – Perguntou com um brilho de esperança no olhar, que se expandiu em um sorriso, quando o padrinho confirmou._

_Snape por sua vez ficou um pouco chateado de ter que mentir dessa forma, mas se não fizesse isso, Malfoy nunca aceitaria e tanto o afilhado como Max estariam condenados._

"_Estúpido Potter... Sempre causando problemas..." – Pensou consigo enquanto via a ansiedade no olhar verde de Maxmillian, por estar pela primeira vez saindo daquela casa..."_

Malfoy teve que engolir a custo seu imenso orgulho e se agarrou na camiseta do moreno, de forma envolvente. Seus lábios quase se tocaram.

_- Il me m'embrasse, Haggy... S'il vous plaît... Il me m'embrasse...¹_ – Rogou de forma tão provocante, tão desesperada, que só teve que se gabar interiormente, quando lábios famintos se chocaram com os seus, lhe devorando com paixão.

Teve o corpo envolvido por um dos braços de Potter e puxado rudemente contra a musculatura do moreno enquanto a outra mão lhe tomava pelo cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás, para ter mais acesso a sua boca e ser tragado com mais empenho.

Entregou-se puxando a Potter pela nuca enquanto se duelavam com vontade. Seu corpo virou um mar de chamas só pelo fato de estarem se beijando dessa forma.

Snape rolou os olhos perante essa encenação de Draco. Ou ele era muito bom em dramatizar ou ele realmente estava gostando disso. Optava pelo último, pois certamente esse gemido sôfrego que acabava de ouvir vinha da garganta de Draco.

Deu as costas aos dois, ou acabaria vomitando ou golpeando sem piedade ao causador de todos os males. Potter parecia querer tragar as amídalas de seu afilhado, que estava mais que disposto a retribuir o gesto.

Resolveu colocar sua atenção em alguém mais importante no momento. Max já estava acordado e via com muito interesse os dois pervertidos.

- Ele está bem, só foi um feitiço de desmaio sem complicações. – Esclareceu Hermione.

- Fico feliz que o Draco esteja colaborando conosco. – Remus sorriu um pouco enquanto Snape fazia uma careta de desagrado vendo como Max não desviava os olhos deles.

Só desejava que não se tornasse tão depravado como os dois...

- Vamos indo, eles se resolvem por conta própria. – Disse por fim, arrastando a Lupin de volta à lareira.

- E... Eee... Tem certeza de que é seguro deixa-los sozinhos? – Hermione estava duvidando – E quem é ele? – Apontou para o outro moreno.

- Por que não vem com a gente que te esclarecemos o necessário? – Remus propôs de forma gentil. Sabia que Hermione era a única que sobrou das amizades de Harry e a que sempre estava pisando no calcanhar do moreno, cuidando e o mantendo na linha.

- Certo... – Ela acompanhou a seus dois ex-professores.

* * *

Assim que sentiu a presença inoportuna de Snape, Lupin e Granger desaparecerem pela lareira, Harry soltou Malfoy, quem acabou no chão emitindo um abafado som ao cair.

- Hei! – Reclamou se sentando e fulminando com a mirada a Harry.

- Shiii... – Potter encostou dois dedos nesses lábios avermelhados. – Depois a gente termina isso de forma apropriada. –Sorriu de lado de forma predadora, fazendo com que Draco quase corasse, para então dirigir uma mirada nada amistosa ao intruso. – Tenho que tratar de um assunto mais importante agora.

Harry fez menção em fazer o outro desaparecer de forma rápida e extremamente dolorosa, mas nem chegou a dar dois passos em direção a vítima, quando Draco se pendurou em seu corpo, literalmente.

- Espera Potter! Não pode fazer nada contra ele!

- E por que não? – Sibilou perigosamente, notando que o descarado nem ao menos prestava atenção em si, e sim, não desgrudava os olhos de Malfoy e isso já era mais que um insulto. Tentou avançar contra o outro, para faze-lo enxergar a verdadeira situação e sendo impedido mais uma vez por um desesperado loiro.

- Severus vai ter que me dar um prêmio por isso... –Grunhiu para si mesmo em frustração. – Potter! Ele é parte sua!

Harry o encarou nos olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Ah sim? – Soou sarcástico.

- Porque acha que Snape e Lupin o trariam aqui? Porque acha que você está tão estranho? Se você não quer me ouvir, vá em frente, mas eu garanto que tem algo bem grande nisso tudo, não concorda?

- E por isso eu tenho que aturar esse cara na minha casa? – Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

Malfoy assentiu cuidadosamente. Ainda estava abraçado ao corpo de Potter, por via das dúvidas. Porém, como tudo em sua vida tinha que ser difícil, ainda mais se tinha um Harry Potter envolvido...

- Draco... - Maxmillian simplesmente ignorou a mirada terrorífica que estava recebendo por parte de Harry, caminhou até o loiro e o tocou no rosto com estrema devoção e desejo - Também quero sentir sua boca contra a minha...

- Quê? – Incrédulo Draco só conseguiu ouvir o berro enraivecido de Harry antes de tudo se tornar escuridão.

* * *

**¹**_** Beije-me... Por favor... Beije-me...**_

**Nota da autora:** Antes que alguém pense o contrário, o Severus gosta do Maxmillian como pai e filho, nada de sentimentos amorosos.

Andei reparando nessa fic, eu a classifiquei como romance, mas... Vocês acham que isso aqui é um romance? What is this? O.o

Calma, calma, logo será romance... Num futuro um pouco distante eu creio, mas por enquanto, vamos aproveitar esses três.

Obrigada a Scheila por betar.

**Agradecimentos a: Juliana Guerreiro**; **Dita Von Teese**.; **DW03** - olá, ah sim, farei um threesome especialmente por sua pervertida e maravilhosa idéia. Eu estava pensando em fazer algo do gênero, mas não sabia se iria agradar, mas como vc aprova, tomei mais coragem pra criar uma cena bastante lemon entre os três :) Eu que agradeço mais este review! Bjs; **Fabi** - olá, não sei se eu entendi, mas vc prefere que o Max continue vivo sem voltar para o Harry? E qual deles ficaria com o Draco? Hum... Dúvidas, dúvidas... Bjs; **Ge Black**; **Luna Pietra**; **Buh Malfoy**; **Amenaske**; **HannaSnape**; **Condessa Oluha**; **POTOlover**; **Nanda W. Malfoy** (2 reviews); .**DaRk LaDiE** e **Monica Dias** - olá, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e que esteja ansiosa para saber o desenrolar desse estranho triângulo amoroso mesmo futuramente tendo Mpreg. O Felton realmente arrasa nas fics que escreve e sendo comédia, acho que ficam bem descontraídas as hilariantes situações de Mpreg, nesse caso será um romance, não terá aquele drama/angst, mas também não será comédia como essa preciosidade que o Felton está criando. Entretanto, espero de coração que o meu Mpreg não faça com que abomine de vez esse gênero. É bom saber sua opinião, assim terei mais cuidado em criar as cenas de Mpreg quando elas vierem. Obrigada pelo enorme review e principalmente, por comentar! Bjs.

* * *

**Importante esclarecimento:** Para esclarecer a dúvida da queridíssima _**Condessa Oluha**_ e que talvez outros leitores também estejam se perguntando, eu escrevi este pequeno Extra...

**Como foi que o Draco tirou o Snitch do traseiro?**

A resposta segue abaixo extraída das profundezas da memória de um homem.

* * *

**Pequeno Capítulo Extra - ****O Diário Oculto**

Draco sorria prazerosamente olhando para a porta do banheiro dos monitores por onde um excitadíssimo moreno de olhos verdes havia acabado de escapar.

Não sabia porque fez o que fez para provocar ao Santificado Potter, mas o resultado foi além do que esperava. Jurava que Potter ficaria ultrajado, ofendido ou carregado de asco, mas de prazer e tesão, isso era surpreendente.

Deixou que essa satisfação lhe tomasse o corpo por alguns segundos para só então se dar conta de sua própria situação.

Passou a mão pelo pênis que despontava orgulhoso em seu baixo ventre, voltando a sentir uma onda de prazer.

Seus dedos correram por toda extensão numa carícia firme no início para tomar uma cadência mais rítmica e forte com o punho fechado e então sucumbir no clímax afogando na garganta um gemido de contentamento.

Seu corpo se retesou inteiro sentindo aquela esfera estranhamente empalada dentro de si, causando uma sensação de dor misturada com prazer, para então se tornar incômoda conforme seus músculos relaxavam após o orgasmo.

Primeiro tentou expulsar aquela esfera da forma mais convencional, por assim dizer, e que não resultou em nada. Um pouco preocupado, levou os dedos para sua entrada tentando assim avaliar a gravidade da situação.

- Oh merda... – estava bem grave o negócio e não tinha idéia de como tiraria aquilo dali.

Depois de uma série de tentativas frustradas, Draco, a contragosto e já retendo a desesperante vontade de chorar, resolveu tomar a medida mais drástica.

oOo

Ele era um exímio professor em Hogwarts, escola de magia e feitiçaria. Sabia que sua matéria era uma das mais complexas e que muitos alunos não chegavam meramente na metade do potencial que exigia em aula, exceto um...

Draco Malfoy era um exemplar aluno freqüentador de uma das quatro Casas a que era designado como Orientador; a Casa de Salazar Slytherin. Porém, ele era também seu afilhado e filho de seu melhor amigo.

Naquela noite, enquanto terminava de corrigir os patéticos relatórios sobre uma das poções mais conhecidas do mundo bruxo, nunca imaginaria o que seu querido e orgulhoso afilhado lhe pediria ao bater em sua porta.

- Entre... – ordenou com sua voz profunda que dava calafrios até mesmo para o aclamado Harry Potter.

Então, ali parado frente ao seu escritório abarrotado de pergaminhos vestindo apenas a túnica estudantil, estava Draco Malfoy, olhar cabisbaixo, um gracioso tom avermelhado a colorir as maças de seu rosto e os lábios levemente torcidos de vergonha.

- O que foi dessa vez? – ficou nitidamente enfadado e levemente preocupado.

Draco começou a soluçar. – Pedir um favor...

Snape, como todo bom padrinho, se dignou a se levantar da cadeira e ir a socorro ao desolado afilhado.

- Vamos Draco, é só dizer.

O loiro, mais vermelho do que nunca, se debruçou sobre a mesa ignorando tinteiro e pergaminhos e deixou a túnica estudantil cair no chão revelando seu pálido traseiro.

- Não consigo tirar a Snitch de Potter! – desabafou por fim seguido por um surto psicológico em Snape, quem, horrorizado, tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Depois de um longo silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelos soluços de Draco, foi que o professor reagiu.

Com extrema indignação e irritação, pegou a varinha e apontou para aquele lugarzinho maldito onde aparecia uma pequena parte da esfera dourada e conjurando um preciso _Reduccio_, fez com que o snitch tomasse o volume de uma bolinha de gude que caiu no chão com um surdo golpe.

Feliz, Draco abraçou ao padrinho, que ainda indignado por ser obrigado a fazer tal coisa, o castigou durante uma semana a ajuda-lo na elaboração da poção Mata-lobo, e no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez assim que pisou na sala de aula, foi castigar com limpar todo o Grande Salão depois das refeições no lugar dos elfos domésticos a Potter, o causador de tudo isso na sua opinião, afinal, a Snitch pertencia a quem?

A única coisa que Severus Snape nunca quis perguntar, mesmo tendo essa pergunta em mente era:

Como Draco conseguiu _andar_ do banheiro dos monitores até seu escritório com _aquilo_?

Sinceramente não queria saber a resposta, pois tudo levava a crer que ele já estava acostumado a inserir objetos estranhos naquela parte do corpo e isso era algo que nunca desejaria confirmação.

Com toda sua discrição, Snape encerrou esse episódio no mais profundo de sua memória, assim como outras situações lamentáveis que chegou a passar na vida, como num diário oculto que jamais diria a ninguém, mesmo sob o pior dos crucciatus...


End file.
